Looney Tunes Underground X
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Ever imagined what the Looney Tunes would look like... Underground style? Well, this story tells it all along with Bugs' doc issue to the ladies, which has really taken its toll on himself...
1. One Word Changes Everything

Looney Tunes Underground X

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, violence, sexual content, and adult humor

(As ya'll know, I don't own Looney Tunes. They're owned by 'you know who'. Their designs for this story, however, belong to me. So are other characters that may appear. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: One Word changes Everything

Ever thought that how you talk symbolizes your personality? Well, that's how it was with Bugs Bunny. Living in the streets of Looney York City, he lives in a life of hell. Mainly because he has the automatic "What's up, doc?" thing that never stops as much as he walks. Sure, he's got a voice of a mighty, but quiet warrior and a body of a strong man, but every time he let's out a "What's up, doc?", "How's it goin', doc?" or even a "How are ya doin', doc?", it really screws up the woman popularity in his life. No woman, young or old, would go out with him… all because of the "doc" issue. Now, at his young age of 22, he lives in luxury, but still… his life's a living hell.

One day, he stopped by the Acmeravinous Bar & Grill to meet up with his best pals: Daffy Duck and Sylvester. He spotted them at the bar, just getting their drinks. As the muscular black duck and black and white cat saw the strong rabbit dressed in nothing but a pair of huge baggy tan jeans, they looked a bit concerned about his expression.

"Hey, Bugs!" Daffy greeted in his comedian-type of male voice. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." Bugs muttered as he took his seat bewteen Sylvester and Daffy with his ears and head down, looking very disappointed.

"Sure, nothin'. There's somethin' wrong wit you, man. Tell us what's wrong!"

"The 'doc' factor of hell."

"Is that what it is?" Sylvester asked in a voice similar to Bugs', but as comedic as Daffy's. "What the hell is up wit dat now, man?"

"Women don't take it as a greetin' no more. They rather take it as an insult that gives them some goddamn nightmares." The gray rabbit's temper was rising as he slammed his fingerless-gloved hands on the bar. Daffy patted him on the back to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, Bugs! Calm down, man." Daffy urged as he comforted his best friend. "You've been dealin' wit the 'doc' shit since we were kids, man."

"Yeah, but now, I'm really starting to get extremely pissed off about all this shit about the 'doc' thing being a fuckin' insult!" Bugs' temper started rising even more, even though Daffy was trying as hard as he could to calm him down. Sylvester gave it a shot.

"Don't take it hard on yo' ass, Bugs." He pleaded. "Someday, one sexy chick may take the 'doc' thing as a sign of your life… which, by the way, I know."

"Of course you do, doc. You're so famous in this goddamn city that every girl knows you and you know every last one of their asses."

"Exactly. I know one girl that wouldn't mind the 'what's up, doc?' thing… I call her the 'mystery girl'."

"Really?" Daffy and Bugs asked together, having Bugs' temper lower back down.

"Yeah. Want me to describe her for ya?"

"Hell, yeah!"

"Well, she looks to be about 20 years old. She's a rabbit, just like you, Bugs… but sexier. She has tan fur with these pretty-as-hell sea green eyes and blonde hair showin' in front of her tied-up-in-a-scrunchie ears, which sorta looks like a ponytail, if you take a closer look at them. She also has a way with fashion… big time! She usually wears a tank top with these sexy shorts that nearly show her ass, but then, she decided to wear somethin' else. Now, she's wearing sweaters, cashmere blouses, short sleeved shirts, and even the tank top and jacket combo, complete with a really sexy short skirt held up by either pink or blue suspenders. As for her figure, she's one… sexy… bitch. She's got these legs, which I like to call them 'legs of a goddess'. She also has a cute cottontail above her big ass. Overall, she's got a figure that will turn every man's head until their necks cracked!"

"Daaaaaaaaaamn!" Bugs muttered as he whistled sexually. "You really do know this girl if you know everything about her."

"Yep. That's me, Bugs. You can always count on me if you need me to tell ya about any girl."

"I haven't met any ladies like her in a minute, man!" Daffy exclaimed. "Goddamn!"

"Well, if you do wanna meet her up close and personal, I suggest that you wait for about a day or two." Sylvester suggested. Bugs looked puzzled as he heard this.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, she's traveling around the world with her girlfriends right now. She'll be back within at least the night after tomorrow night. If she comes back early, then you're in luck, buddy."

"Great… um, Sly?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you in your crib? My 'doc' problem even upseted a few managers at available hotels."

"Well, sure you can stay wit me, Bugs. Anythang fo' you!"

15 minutes later, at Sylvester's house, which was a whopping 3 story mansion…

"Gotta love my place, huh?" Sylvester commented as he settled down in his expensive loveseat. "So, how long do ya wanna stay here? Looks like you wanna stay here for life, judgin' by the goddamn luggage ya got there."

Bugs walked in with about 10 bags of his things and settled them all down next to a couch. He wiped a drop of sweat as he collasped into the loveseat next to Sylvester. Daffy walked in minutes later with his own collection of luggage, consisting of 6 bags and 3 rolling suitcases. He was bedazzled by the lighting and display all over the house.

"Damn, Sly. You rich bastard!" He exclaimed as he slammed his bags down at his feet. Sylvester chuckled.

"Yeah, rich indeed." He agreed slyly. "So, Bugsy ol' pal, ya wanna know somethin' else about the mystery girl?"

"Yeah. What else do ya know?" Bugs asked, paying very close attention to his cat friend.

"Okay. Well, she has a figure of a model, like I said earlier, but you're wondering how she keeps it in damn good shape, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's because she's very athletic and full of life. Not a soul can defeat her in a game of basketball, though. She's pretty much a pro at it."

"Damn. I never thought she could play basketball, knowin' that she got a figure of a million supermodels."

"Looks can be deceivin', man."

"What else do ya know?"

"C'mon, man! I know you're anxious to meet her, but shit! Can't you save the rest of the questions for her when you meet her!"

"I can't wait fo' no fuckin' two nights, doc!"

"Well, ya gonna have to! Goddamn it! For now, make yo'self at home. Get somethin' ta eat or somethin'. I'm watchin' my tube." After that, Sylvester took his remote control to his 75" widescreen High Definition plasma television and clicked it on, watching 'Looneys of Harlem' on LBO(which stands for 'Looney Box Office). Bugs growled to himself as he watched the movie for about 5 minutes before he finally made his way to the kitchen, which was extra roomy. Daffy followed him after, staring at the television on the way, before he walked into the kitchen, finding Bugs looking in the freezer and eyed a spaghettii tv dinner and prepared it to pop it in the microwave as Daffy walked up to his right side and spoke.

"You're not gonna die, Bugs." He said sarcastically as he looked down at the frozen spaghettii. Bugs grunted in response before he spoke.

"Man, I really wanna meet this woman." He said in a nearly whining manner. "When she does come back, I wanna be the first one to walk up to her… since Sly said that she doesn't mind the 'doc' bullshit."

"Geez, Bugs. You need to stop fuckin' balls, man! Get a grip!"

"Oh, I'll get my grip, Daffy! Just leave me alone for two days! That'll be nice. Thanks!" Those were his last words before he placed his tv dinner in the microwave and sat at the table, waiting with his arms crossed. Daffy just scoffed with disgust as he walked off and sat next to Sylvester, watching the movie. The chillin' cat looked over at his duck friend with a smile.

"Bugs is really fucked up, huh?" He asked the black duck, who crossed his arms in response. "I should've warned you: Bugs is NOT a very patient rabbit when it comes to waitin' fo' a woman… especially the 'mystery girl'."

"He'll get over it, right?" Daffy asked as he kept his eyes glued to the movie. Sylvester nodded.

"Yeah, he will… but, be careful. Don't rush him or he'll start havin' some damn emotional problems."

"How bad will they if I refuse to leave him alone?"

"Don't know how to this, but you _will_ get your sorry-ass whooped like hell!"

"Yeech!"

To be continued…

(So, how is this so far? This the newest story I've been keeping in my head for a long time, since I started playing Need for Speed Underground. Please review and no flames. Thanks.)


	2. Meeting the Mystery Girl

Chapter 2: Meeting the Mystery Girl

It was now day one of Bugs' anxious waiting for the 'mystery girl' to return from her globe trip. His impatientness wasn't controlling itself and he started spiralling out of control by the time noon came around and Daffy and Sylvester were holding him down… literally.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Bugs screamed at the top of his lungs as he was about to punch a civilian, but Daffy and Sylvester stopped him just in time by tackling him towards the hard sidewalk with his nose bleeding, due to the fact that he had his face slammed first.

"BUGS!" Daffy screamed back, straining from Bugs' restistance. "GET A DAMN HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!"

"NEVER! LET ME GO!"

"C'mon, Bugs. This shit has gotta stop!" Sylvester pleaded softly. "You're bein' a bit melodramatic!"

"What!"

"Ever read a dictionary? Melodramatic means extremely dramatic and you're actin' like this right now. The 'mystery girl' will be back sooner than you think. Chill out."

Bugs knew he could trust his cat friend since the day they first met in high school. That was where they first met and became friends. So, he decided to calm himself down. He sighed with comfort and this signaled Sylvester and Daffy to get off of him and allow him to stand up, dusting himself off in the process.

"Okay, Sly." He said calmly as he looked at his friends. "A'ight. I'll stay as calm as I can."

"Good." Sylvester sighed as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Trust me on this, man. As soon as we get to the club down the street from here, you can take a few swigs of some ACME Omaga Burst."

"That energy drink?" Daffy asked. "Are you sure it's right for him? I heard that stuff can make you act like an insane bastard by the time you finish your first glass."

"Don't worry. This energy drink is just what he needs to calm him down, especially after how he acted a few minutes ago."

"You got a point."

Later, at the Black Dragon Club…

"A can of ACME Omaga Burst, please." Bugs reuqested to the bartender politely as he took his seat between Daffy and Sylvester. The bartender, who was Elmer, looking as strong as the three animals sitting before him, showed a look of shock.

"Are you sure you want this shit?" He asked in nearly the same way as Daffy. Sylvester groaned as he experienced some déja vu from him. "This stuff's kinda…"

"Insane, I know. Damn." Sylvester rudely finished. "Bugs needs this stuff to calm him down a little. His impatient ass won't control his emotions."

"What's he waiting for?"

"The 'mystery girl'."

"Ohhhhhhh, her. He should be actin' like that, knowin' that she's sexy as hell."

"I know." Bugs agreed, showing a dumb smile. "That's why I'm so anxious to see her!"

"Okay, then. If that's what you want…" Elmer went to the very back and came back 2 minutes later with a bright blue and orange can that said 'ACME Omaga Burst' on it and placed it in front of Bugs gently. "Don't rush through this shit."

"I won't." Those were the rabbit's final words before he opened the can and took a sip of the energy drink. After the first sip, he started to jitter a little and his ears went limp behind his head. This made Elmer, Daffy, and Sylvester nervous.

"You alright?" Daffy asked, taking a few steps back. Sylvester looked at his face and saw an angry smile on his face. This made him step back, too.

"Aw, shit." He muttered to himself. Elmer slowly crouched behind the counter for santuary before Bugs gulped down the rest of the drink and crushed it with his bare fist as he yelled:

"I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" After that, he started running on into the table area and wrecked everything in his path with yelling, screaming, and cursing every 5 minutes. Daffy and Sylvester looked at each other with wide eyes before they dashed into the chaos Bugs was causing. Elmer peeked from behind the counter and looked scared as he watched the fight.

"BUGS!" Sylvester tried, but no avail. Bugs was unable to hear his friends' pleads to stop. When about 7 random civilans came in, Bugs froze in his place as he stared at them. They saw him and froze themselves when they noticed how angry he was. They soon became nervous after that and started to back away slowly. This made Bugs even angrier and he charged at them, tackling the oldest of them and punching him silly on his face. Sylvester watched with wide eyes and Daffy stood beside him with his arms crossed with disappointment.

"I knew givin' him that ACME Omaga Burst shit was a bad idea." He muttered. Sylvester heard him and groaned with worry.

"Now, what do we do? Bugs has gone insane…"

"Thanks to you!"

"Daffy…"

"It's true. It was your idea to give him that crap, not mine."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"No problem, bitch."

"Grrrrr!"

"Anyway, we better get him before…"

Sirens were heard in the distance as Bugs was about to murder the 4th of the seven people. The two got silent with shock.

"Shit!" They whispered to themselves simultaneously before they ran outside to see the police arrive at the scene. Elmer came out of the doors and stopped between Daffy and Sylvester as they watched the action in silence.

As for Bugs, he was just about to finish off the 4th person with the final blow before a policeman came up from behind him and forced his hands behind his back and handcuffed him immediately before slamming him against the hood of his car.

"Okay, buddy!" He yelled in his long limp ears. "You're under arrest for murder to innocent people!"

"YOU BETTER LET MY ASS GO, BITCH!" Bugs protested angrily as he was held back and forced into the car. As soon as they closed his door, he started yelling even louder, making his chest hurt. Sylvester, Daffy, Elmer watched him in the car as he was going crazy and cursing himself out wildly before the policeman pulled out a black stick and thwacked the angry rabbit hard on the back of his head, knocking him out cold and making the three boys at the doorway to the club flinch.

"Damn!" Daffy swore softly. Elmer shook his head with dismay while Sylvester did the same with his arms crossed.

"Bugs really wants to meet this girl, but with his emotions skyrocketing like hell, he'll never get a good life." He said to himself. "Daffy, we gotta get Bugs back."

"How?" Daffy asked, snapping out of his trance as Elmer walked back in the club. "We have to be in court to do that, right?"

"Not in Looney York City. They just send Bugs to the very back of the prison asylum and lock him in until he gets himself together. I know one way we can get him back…"

10 hours later, at the Looney Asylum Prison…

Bugs was sitting against the very back wall of his room, millions of sweatdrops slowly escaping from his pores and onto his arms and pants. He had his head leaned back with his eyes closed tight and clentched teeth in anger. He was scratching the dirt ground hard with his strong hands and he was dressed in a pair of black and white striped pants, which were stained with his sweat. Pretty soon, he started losing his anger and slowly calmed down by lowering his head and relaxing his closed eyes, looking as if he was asleep. He heard the metal door open 10 minutes later, but since he assumed it would be a officer or a guard, he didn't open his eyes. Seconds later, he heard the door close and three pairs of footsteps getting closer to him. He started squeezing his eyes tighter as he felt a hand approach him and then, it laid on his shoulder gently. Afterwards, he fell limp as he heard a voice.

"Bugs, are you okay?" Asked a sweet female voice. Bugs grew puzzled as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the 'mystery girl' just as Sylvester described her, except she was wearing a clean outfit this time. She was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans. She smiled a little as she saw his eyes open. "I guess Sylvester already told you about me."

Bugs couldn't utter a word, due to the fact that since he's been cursing the police out on the way in earlier, they numbed his vocal chords with a throat spray. He just chuckled harshly as he looked at the girl bunny.

"Bugs, can you talk?" Daffy asked with concern. Bugs shook his head and pointed at his neck in response, telling them that the police numbed his vocal chords. "Oh, they numbed ya voice, huh?" Bugs nodded. "Damn, what a drag."

"Tell me about it." Sylvester muttered in agreement. "Bugs, here's the 'mystery girl' you've been so angry about waiting for. Her name is Lola Jean Bunny."

"Nice to meet you, Bugs." Lola said as she hugged the strong gray rabbit with his arms still limp and down. He smiled as he slowly lifted his arms and embraced her back. Daffy and Sylvester sighed with relief.

"Whew!" Daffy sighed. "Talk about a quick recovery."

"Yeah." Sylvester agreed. "Bugs, we all came here to bail you outta here. We tried pleading to the security guards about it, but there's just no damn reasonin' wit their asses!"

Bugs released the welcoming hug with Lola and she helped him up, but then, he winced in pain from his right side of his abdomen as he held it and kneeled down a little. This worried Lola.

"Bugs, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Her voice was soothing to Bugs as he looked up at her beautiful aqua-green eyes, which were filled with concern. He tried to talk, but his voice was still a little hoarse from the spray.

"…my… side… hurts…" He hoarsely whispered as he held onto his painful side. Sylvester assisted Lola in helping the weak rabbit up while Daffy opened the door for them and they headed for the sheriff's office to try to talk things out.

Later, in the conference room…

Bugs was still in his prison outfit and in handcuffs while he was standing before the jury and the sheriff was among the jury. Sylvester was beside him, since the gray rabbit's voice was still hoarse. Daffy and Lola were sitting among the congregation.

"So, Bugs Bunny!" The sheriff started in a gruff voice. "What brings you to prison?"

"Reckless beatdowns." Sylvester replied for Bugs, who nodded in agreement. The sheriff scoffed with predicament as he stood.

"Beatdowns, huh? About what?"

"He was impatient and he couldn't wait for Lola to come back to the city from her global trip with her girls."

"Is that so?" Bugs nodded nervously, holding his side in pain again. This made the sheriff smile with satisfaction as he continued. "Well, what could've caused you're impatient ass to get outta control like this all of a sudden?"

"I urged him to drink this energy drink." Sylvester replied. "It was called ACME Omaga Burst. I heard it calms your wild side down, but I guess I was damn wrong."

"And you were!" Daffy yelled from the audience, making the Sylvester make an evil glare at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAFFY!" He yelled at the black duck.

"I was YOUR motherfuckin' idea to tell Bugs to drink that shit!"

"Tell it to my ass!"

"SILENCE!" Screamed the sheriff, which made the two stop their little quarrel immediately. "Now, any reason why you were anxious to meet this woman?"

"Yeah." Bugs was finally able to speak after a moment of clearing his throat. "Sylvester told me about her and I really wanted to meet her and get to know her a little."

"Looks like you do have a soft side after all."

"Yeah." Daffy agreed calmly as he stood. "Bugs is truly a good guy. It's just that waiting for someone he desparately wants to meet for days makes his temper go insane. Please forgive him."

"And he shall be forgiven. Guards, release the rabbit."

Right on cue, two security guards came up behind Bugs and removed the handcuffs from his wrists. As Bugs rubbed his wrists with relief, the sheriff called Daffy and Lola up to him.

"As for the rest of you, I need you to keep an eye on Bugs. I heard his emotional problems can get a little out of hand, so be careful. Don't make him so angry that he'll pull a deadly kick to your balls. Alright?" He warned.

"Sure." Daffy replied. "We'll watch him."

"Good. Bugs, watch it with Lola."

"Why?" Bugs asked in wonder as he finished rubbing his wrists.

"She's one sexy bitch. You better be careful around her. She may pull a killer insult on you anytime."

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Humph!" Daffy muttered under his breath.

Later, back at Sylvester's house…

"'I'm sure she's not that bad'… MY ASS!" Daffy exclaimed. "Anyone with a pea-sized brain can tell that she's that bad."

"I tellin' ya'll, docs." Bugs protested as he looked at Lola with a smile. "She's not."

"How do you know!"

"I don't give a damn about how I know. I just know, a'ight?"

"Okay, okay. No need to fret."

"Look who's talkin'!"

"Oooh!" Lola cooed as she heard that. "Nice comeback."

"Thanks." Bugs blushed. "So, I guess you like tough guys, huh?"

"When it comes to tellin' your friend that he's a dumb bastard? Yeah."

"DAMN! She's hot!" Sylvester exclaimed as he was eating some pizza. Bugs whistled at her remark.

"She sure is." He muttered. "So, where did you just get back here from?"

"Switzerland. That was my last locale before I decided to come back. It was nice over there, but not as nice as it is here." Lola replied as she bit into her slice.

"I can hardly believe that." Daffy insulted.

"So, tomorrow, we'll get to know her a lot better." Sylvester commanded. "She's officially now part of our crew."

"Great." Bugs replied as he swallowed his final gulp of his pizza. "I can hardly wait to ask her questions. I have so many goddamn questions to ask you, girl!"

"I'm sure you do." Lola agreed seductively, making a side glance at him with a sexy smile. Bugs did his eyebrow flutter in return.

'Damn, she's sexier than what Sylvester said.' He thought in his head. 'I'm gonna start being so fuckin' nervous when I start asking her questions tommorrow.'

To be continued…


	3. Knowing the Strength of a Woman

Chapter 3: Knowing the Strength of a Woman

It was the next morning and the sun was just rising in the streets of Looney York City. The sun shone in the window of Bugs' room and it opened the strong rabbit's eyes slowly. He was nearly startled when he saw Sylvester walk in.

"Mornin', Bugs." Sylvester greeted.

"Mornin', Sly." Bugs greeted back.

"You still a little nervous about asking Lola questions?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Well, I'll go and wake up Daffy while you wake up Lola. I'm gonna cook breakfast when I wake him."

"A'ight." Bugs sat up and slipped on his boxers and night vest before he walked next door to Lola's bedroom. When he walked in, she was still sleeping with an adorable smile on her face. He smiled with affection as he walked up to her and shook her a little. "Hey, do… I mean, Lola."

Lola slowly opened her beautiful eyes as she spoke.

"Hey, Bugs." She greeted back. "What were you about to say before you said my name?"

"I was gonna say… uh… um…"

"Yeah?" Lola sat up as she said this.

"…uh…doll?"

"WHAT!"

"I… gaack!" Bugs was strangled by his neck in Lola's tight grip while she was standing up on the bed. Daffy and Sylvester heard this and walked in to see what was going on. Daffy busted out laughing while Sylvester walked up to the two rabbits. "Sylvester…!"

"Did I forget to mention that she hates being called 'doll'?" Sylvester asked.

"Damn… man… ugh! Why… unh… didn't you… gyahh… tell me that shit… urk… before!"

"Slipped my mind, I guess. But now, you know."

"………GYAHHHHHH! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" As Lola heard this she smiled with satisfaction before she finally released Bugs from her clutches, having him land on his feet safely next to Daffy, who was still laughing. Bugs started chuckling to himself as he dusted himself off. "I was only jokin', Lola. I was really gonna say that I was about to call you 'doc'."

"Well, next time, make you joke worth laughing at! Okay?" Lola demanded, making Bugs nervous.

"Okay." Those were his last words before his nervousness made his boxers fall to his ankles. This made Daffy stop his laughter while Sylvester went wide eyed and Lola just looked down with a smile.

"Looks like you got a solider worth tasting." She muttered seductively as she left the room. Daffy and Sylvester jeered as they left after her, having Bugs scoffing to himself as he left as well.

On his way to the kitchen, Daffy stopped in his tracks and ran back to Bugs, who was taking his time walking.

"WOOOOOO HOOOO HOOOO! That was too funny, Bugs!" He exclaimed. "You were so nervous that your shorts fell off, showin' your dick!"

"Don't push it, Daff!" Bugs exclaimed back, trying to calm down.

"Hey, Bugs. Calm down, man. Like the sheriff said, watch it with Lola. She can be one… tough… bitch."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you. But like I said, I don't think she could be that bad."

"Just keep sayin' that shit! You'll wish you've never said it more than once."

"Shut up!" Those were Bugs' last words before he walked downstairs, leaving Daffy standing at the very top of the steps with puzzlement.

"Just tryin' to prove my damn point." He said to himself before he went downstairs.

Later, at around 10:30 am at the LYC Concrete Basketball Court…

"Damn, it feels good out here!" Sylvester exclaimed as he took off his white tank top and plopped it on a bench while picking up a basketball. "Makes you wanna…"

"Don't go there, Sly." Bugs interrupted as he sat down on a bench near the court. He was dressed in a brown t-shirt with blue baggy jeans. Daffy walked by dressed in a yellow tank top, red fingerless gloves, and orange jeans. "Just play your game."

"Hey, I have dibs on the ball first!" Daffy called, snatching the ball from Sylvester. "Let's see ya beat me this time."

While the game was on, Lola walked up to Bugs and sat next to him. He looked over at her and grew wide eyed at her outfit. She was wearing a purple tank top with blue shorts, showing her 'legs of a goddess'. Lola looked over at him and grew puzzled as he was looking down at her legs.

"Bugs?" She spoke. Bugs immediately snapped out of it before looked up at her. "You okay?"

"…yeah. I'm okay, doc." Bugs replied. Lola giggled. "What?"

"I just realized something…"

"………………"

"…you're pretty cute!" Lola got up and sat in his lap with her legs around his waist. "How about you take off that shirt, baby?"

Bugs just did his signature smile as he slowly took off his shirt, showing his strong muscles. Lola purred silently as she stroked both of her slender gloved hands against them, making his eyes flutter with clentched teeth. Lola was enjoying this as she leaned foreward closer to his face.

"Is it too much for you, Bugsy?" She asked seductively. Bugs couldn't open his eyes. The sensation was too much.

While this was going on, Daffy and Sylvester paused their game and looked at the two rabbits. Sylvester smiled with Daffy grew disgusted.

"Already?" Daffy asked annoyingly. Sylvester chuckled.

"Well, it looks that way…" He replied before a loud roar cut him off. "…or maybe not."

The same roar was heard again as footsteps were apporaching with it. This made Bugs sit up with alert before he stopped Lola for a minute.

"What is it, Bugs?" Lola asked. Bugs looked behind him and sighed with relief.

"It's only Taz." He replied. After that comment, Taz did appear from the bushes behinf Bugs and Lola. He was a huge, Gorilla-sized, and extremely muscular tasmanian devil wearing a really big pair of black baggy jeans with his short brown tail behind it. "Don't be scarin' my ass like that, doc!"

"Sorry." Taz growled as he sat like a dog… almost. Lola did a small smile as she was looking at the large tasmanian devil.

"Hey, Taz." She greeted. "My name is Lola Bunny."

Taz just roared with passion as he got up on his two feet and pounded his chest with his large fists with fury. Bugs chuckled as Daffy and Sylvester walked up to the three.

"Well, Taz!" Daffy exclaimed. "Haven't seen you in a damn while! Where ya been?"

"Grrrraaafugivhftealsjdpla!" Taz grunted in response. Bugs allowed Lola to get off of his lap as he stood up.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed. "How did that happen!"

"Grakveoanoaihieoda."

"Oh, hell no!"

"What?" Sylvester asked, since he was the only one that couldn't understand Taz's language. Bugs turned to face Daffy, Lola, and Sylvester.

"They went and got Taz to retire from his show business early!"

"WHAT?" Daffy and Sylvester screamed as Lola remained shocked and speechless.

"What did he do?" Lola asked. Taz frowned in response. Bugs noticed.

"Don't tell me you released your wild side." He muttered. Taz nodded. "Shit!"

"Aw, poor Taz." Daffy whined. "I feel sorry for ya, man."

"Taz feel same way." Taz agreed as he walked like a gorilla towards the court, heading towards Sylvester's basketball and picking it up. This confused the other four.

"Taz, you okay?" Bugs asked with concern. Taz didn't reply as he walked back up to the group and handed the ball to Lola. This puzzled her for a minute, then she realized.

"Ohhhhhhh, I get what he's trying to say." She started. "Remember Sylvester told you that I can play basketball like a pro?"

"Yeah." Bugs replied quickly. "I'll play ya. First one to 5 points wins."

"You're on… baby." She sexually walked onto the court, making Bugs stare at her butt for a moment. She noticed and looked over her shoulder with a seductive smile. "You're coming?"

"Huh?" Babbled Bugs as he snapped out of it. "Yeah… yeah. I'm comin'. Damn, her ass looks good." As he was walking into the court with Lola, Taz just sat like a dog again while Daffy and Sylvester sat beside him.

"There he goes. He's gettin' his confidence back." Daffy muttered. "Just like back in the day."

"Yeah." Sylvester agreed. "I think he's in love."

"Hmm?" Taz asked, looking down at the black and white cat.

"I think Bugs is in love with Lola. He just doesn't show it right now."

"Arrrrgava."

Meanwhile, on the court…

Lola was dribbling the ball while Bugs was standing in front of her, ready to steal the ball. He showed a cool smile as she smiled back.

"Don't think you'll get me that easily, cutie." She protested seductively. "Stare at me again… I dare you."

"Don't test me, girl!" Bugs joked.

"Psyche!" Lola dodged really fast past Bugs, but he was able to catch up. She was almost towards the basket, but Bugs was able to stop her and make a cute smile at her. She froze. "Oooh."

"What's up, baby?" Bugs was able to steal the ball from her as she was dazed. Taz saw this and started thinking to himself by rubbing the bottom of his chin. He did suspect some feelings from Bugs and Lola. He just needed to wait until the right moment.

Back to the game, Lola finally regained her attention and ran after the gray rabbit, but by the time she made it up to him, he already made a spinning slam dunk and dropping to his feet. She applauded for him.

"Okay, so you got some sweet moves." She commented. "Let's see you try to steal it from me this time."

"Okay, baby." Bugs replied. "Or should I say… doc."

Lola froze at the 'doc' part and started taking one hand and rub her right thigh slowly. Bugs didn't notice, but Taz, again, did. He suspected something when he saw this, but he still kept his growling mouth shut. After 5 minutes, Bugs finally realized what was taking Lola so long and he turned around to look at her.

"Lola, what's wrong?" He asked her. She didn't reply. She felt the same tingle in her ears now and one hand made to her ears and she started playing with them, trying to get the feeling out of her. Since she had her eyes closed, she didn't notice the other 4 boys staring at her. Daffy was wide eyed, Sylvester was just silent, Taz increased hin observant thinking, and Bugs... well, you figure it out. He walked up to her and looked suspicious. He looked down at her leg she was rubbing and raised an eyebrow in wonder. He looked back up at her face and noticed her closed eyes. When he heard a deep moan escape from her closed mouth, he took a step back. He then dropped to his knees and held his head in agony. When he heard Lola moan again, he looked up at her with his hands on his head and she looked down at him with relief and confusion. He sighed with relief as he looked up at her on one knee. "You okay, girl?"

"Yeah." Lola replied. "It's just… the word 'doc'. It really made me get a sensational feeling in my legs and ears, like I feel as though I enjoyed it."

"Well, let's pretend that bullshit didn't happen and let's continue our game. We're at matchpoint… 4 to 4. Let's see who'll win." Bugs got up on his feet completely and picked up the basketball. "Ready?"

Back at the benches…

Daffy was still staring with wide eyes as the game resumed smoothly. Sylvester snapped out of it while Taz was still in his thinking mode.

"What the fuck was that shit all about?" He asked himself. "Taz, do you know?" Taz was still thinking, but he replied with a nod. Sylvester ended up scratching his head in wonder. "Damn! I knew there was some passionate shit goin' on between those rabbits. Whatever that shit was, it was confusin', but it's over. Taz, you thinkin' about this, right?" Taz nodded again. "Good. Keep thinkin'. Somethin' might come up between those two."

Back on the court…

Lola had possesion of the ball again as Bugs was trying to block her from behind. She was looking back at him over her shoulder with a sly smile.

"You're just prepared for these surprises, aren't you?" She asked. Bugs chuckled with shyness.

"C'mon, girl!" He pleaded playfully. "Don't make me go hard on ya!"

"I wish you would." She was ready to try and score, but her foot accidently slipped and they froze, having Lola lose the ball. "What the…?"

"Holy shit!"

"What's wrong now?" Daffy finally spoke after a stunned silence. Bugs looked at the crew from where he was standing and grew wide eyed as Lola tried to move. "Oooooh, Sylvester! Look at this shit!"

"What?" Sylvester asked as he looked at the rabbits. He went totally crazy as he stood up. "Oh, fuck no! Lola got her ass on your…"

"Don't say it!" Bugs yelled in the distance. "Please! It's not a very good feeling right now and… LOLA, DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

"Sorry." Lola apologized as she immediately froze in her position. "I get used to positions like this anyway."

"Fo' real?"

"Yeah. I don't mean to brag, but I'm one sexy girl when it comes to doin' this…" After that, she stood up slowly and slowly started grinding her butt on his crotch sexually. Bugs went wide eyed for a moment, then savored the feeling when she lowered herself a little. This disgusted Daffy as he tried to look away while Taz stopped his thinking for a moment and froze with amazement. Sylvester was still standing in front of the two boys, but then, crossed his arms with disappoinment.

"That's just bullshit right there." He said to himself. "Daffy, what happened?"

"Huh? What?" Daffy blurted out before he looked up at the angry cat. "What did ya say, man?"

"I said, what happened?"

"Good question. I mean, one minute, Bugs is actin' all shy and witty around Lola because of the 'doc' shit. The next thing you know, he's lettin' her do a standin' lap dance on him. What the fuck is up with that, man!"

"Rrrrrraguahlafeaokfjso!" Taz replied as he stood on his gorilla position. Sylvester looked at the big tasmanian devil with shock.

"Really!" He asked. Taz nodded. "How in the hell do you know!"

"Taz know everything."

"That's right. You DO know everything… everything people don't wanna talk about, but you. This is a fact, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm."

"Damn… no wonder."

"No wonder what?" Daffy asked.

"Lola's a performer at a nightclub not too far from here… and she seems like one of those sexy ones that just lure some drunk boys into her seductive trance of love."

"WHOA! Are you sure!"

"Yeah. Taz knows everything… remember?"

"Oh… yeah. Shit!"

10 minutes later…

"Well, goddamn!" Daffy muttered while he was eating his fried fish platter. The four of them were at Toni's Seafood Bar & Grill for their lunch. Bugs and Lola had fresh tossed salads with fat free french dressing while Taz had the Monster Lobster platter and Sylvester had 10 salmon cakes with hot sauce. "What an al-fresco moment that was!"

"And the funny part was that we all noticed it coming any moment." Sylvester replied, cutting a piece of a salmon cake. "You two could've ended up fuckin' each other by now."

"Shut up!" Bugs exclaimed after he swallowed a piece of his salad. "It was just a mistake, alright!"

"Okay, okay. No need to yell. At least, we had Taz here… otherwise, you'll never know the surprisin' fact I missed while I was tellin' ya about Lola."

"Oh, really? Which fact was that?"

"Think about it… you just witnessed some sexual shit from Lola here. What fact do you think?"

"…………oh, hell no!"

"You found out?"

"Yeah! She's a… a…"

"Nightclub performer." Lola finished confidently, keeping her eyes focused on her salad. Bugs looked at her with wide, but surprised eyes. "I've been having that job for over 4 years now and… well… I'm a pro now."

"Daaaaaamn! Talk about sexy, doc!"

"Thanks."

"When do you usually do yo' thing?"

"Every night, except Sundays."

"Cool. You don't get tired, do ya?"

"No, not really. I did at first, but then after my first two years, I got used to it for good."

"Alright. Now, Sly, did you say Taz knew all this beforehand?"

"Yeah. Remember his only phrase?" Sylvester replied. Bugs nodded.

"Yeah. Taz knows everything. Ain't dat right, Tazzy?"

"Yep." Taz replied, sitting back in his chair while patting his strong stomach before he let out a loud belch. Daffy looked at him with disgust.

"You ate all that already?" He asked surprisingly. "Damn!"

"Heh, heh! Lola, I forgot to tell ya one thing about Taz and his monster-ass appetite…" Bugs whispered.

"What?" Lola asked.

"He eats things so fast, you'll be shot by the time he finishes."

"Wow. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He has a big, fast appetite… especially when it comes to eatin' some gourmet from a seafood joint."

"Shit!"

Later, at the Looney York City Park…

Bugs, Daffy, Lola, and Taz were just strolling through the park's path, talking, laughing, and having a good time. They did see some familiar faces along the way.

"Hey, look! There's Wile E. and Pepe!" Daffy exclaimed as he saw a muscular brown coyote wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts sitting next to a muscular black and white skunk wearing a turquoise tank top and purple jeans. The four walked up to the two.

"Well, well, well." Wile E. started in his expert-like deep male voice. "It's been a while since we've seen this: Bugs standing next to a girl without being smacked like hell."

"Oh, don't rub it in." Bugs declared. "This is Lola Bunny, doc."

"Oh, she's returned from her global trip with Penelope. Do you know where she is?" Pepe asked in his not-too-French-accented hansome voice. Lola nodded.

"Yeah. She's back at her house. Why?" She asked. Pepe stood up as he straightened out his pants.

"I've gotta ask her out again."

"Pepe, you know damn well that Peneplope said 'no' to you for about 10 times. Maybe it's your stinky-ass smell you be emittin' from yo' tail." Bugs protested while covering his pink nose. "She ain't gonna go wit you, doc."

"Well, she's gonna have to get used to it sooner or later." After that, the anxious skunk left, making Wile E. shake his head with dismay.

"He'll figure it out. Now, I can see why Lola was the girl that didn't flinch at you. Sylvester told me that she's the only girl that doesn't mind the word 'doc'." He spoke in his expert manner. Sylvester nodded with dilegence."

"Yep. That's EXACTLY what I told his ass." He agreed. "He still looked damn nervous, though."

"Why? Lola's a babe."

"I know, but it's the fact that Lola's a… nightclub dancer."

"I forgot about that. Did she show him anything?"

"Oh, yeah."

Taz nodded in agreement, but then, froze with fear. He started to shake very awkwardly before he stopped and slowly stood on his two feet for better viewing… and making him taller than a great dane on his hind legs. This puzzled everybody around him.

"Taz, what's wrong?" Lola asked with concern. She looked over in his direction and looked puzzled. "Who the hell are they?"

"Who?" Daffy asked, looking in the tan rabbit's direction. She pointed to where she was looking and he looked in the direction again. He then began to go wide eyed. "OH, NO! RUN!"

Everybody did so, having Taz galloping like a gorilla alongside the group. Since Lola was new to this, she was wondering why she had to run.

"Bugs, why are we running… or better yet, who are we running from?" She asked in wonder. Bugs didn't make eye contact, but spoke anyway.

"You mean… you don't know?" He replied. Lola shook her head. "Ever heard of a crazy-ass thug named Yosemite Sam?"

"Oh… crap."

The group continued running towards Bugs' hideout hole in the middle of the park, having Bugs catching up with Sylvester, who was up front. Taz heard gunshots and started to panic as he increased his speed, putting Lola, Daffy, and Wile E. on his back, as he caught up with Bugs and Sylvester by the time they made it to the hole. Bugs quickly opened the door to the hideaway and he allowed everybody to jump inside. Since Taz couldn't fit, he pounded the area he was standing and a larger hole formed under him, making him fall in before Bugs jumped in last in his hole and quickly locked the door.

"Okay, we're safe." He pleaded silently as 5 pairs of eyes were moving around in the dark. "That Yosemite Sam can be one crazy-ass bastard."

"He be shootin' everybody, don't he?" Daffy asked in a panic attack tone. "I don't want my feathered ass kicked and shot."

"Just… calm down. He'll never find us once Wile E. camaflauges the door to the hole."

"As usual." Wile E. added as he pressed a button and a whirr was heard. That made everybody sigh with relief. "Well, at least the moment's gone. There's just one problem…"

"What?" Sylvester asked.

"Somebody forgot to turn on the light before I activated the camaflauge. Now, we'll be in the dark until the coast in clear."

"Aw, fuck!" Daffy yelled. "Thanks a lot, Bugs."

"Don't mention it, doc. Well, being in the dark ain't the worst thing that can happen, right?"

"Mm-hm." Taz replied as he sat again. Lola placed a hand somewhere for support, but since she couldn't see what it was, she disregarded it as she spoke.

"I agree, too." She said. "So, when is the coast clear?"

"When you hear Yosemite curse himself out for wastin' his time lookin' for us again." Daffy replied humorously. Sylvester shook his head with annoyance.

"It gets annoying hearin' his stupid ass." He said to himself. Bugs' eyes went wide as he finally realized where Lola's disregarding hand was and he looked at her.

"Lola?" He started.

"Yeah?" Lola asked back.

"Do you have any idea where your hand is?"

"That's what I'm disregarding right now. I really don't care."

"But, I do."

"Huh?"

"Your hand is on my…"

"What?"

"…squeeze your hand where it is."

"Why? Is it some kinda game you're tryin' to…" She stopped talking for a moment when she realized what she was squeezing and smiled. "…oooh."

"See?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Mmmmmmm!"

"Lola?"

"Huh?"

"Stop."

"Sorry." Lola finally removed her hand from where it was and blushed, even though nobody could see it.

"I hate it when she does that, doc."

"You started it when ya'll were playin' some basketball." Daffy pleaded.

"Shut up!"

By now, it was all silent until they finally heard a voice from above them. Wile E. was the only one that looked up, observing the footsteps along with it. When he heard footsteps leaving, he turned off the camaflauge and opened the door.

"We're clear." He announced. Taz sighed in his roar as he walked over to his hole and climbed out while everybody else exited as well. "That didn't last too long."

"Maybe he gave up really quick… like he's stupid." Sylvester guessed.

"Maybe, but we'll never know…" Before he could finish, a gunshot was heard, nearly hitting his tail. "…until the crazy bastard shoots."

"So, that's where you mothafuckin' critters be hidin'… includin' the dumb blonde bunny!" He yelled in their faces. Lola was fuming inside after that insult. The boys noticed and took a step back away from her as she spoke.

"What did you call me!" She yelled back as she stomped up to him. "Did you just call me a dumb blonde!"

"What's it to you, doll!"

"Bitch." After that insult, she kicked him in the crotch hard, making him drop his pistols in pain. She looked down at him when he was on the grass and her feet was between his pistols. "Sam?"

"What!" Then, he gasped when he realized what was going on.

"You want your guns?"

"Uh…"

"Do ya?"

"Don't…"

"Huh?"

"Stop!"

"Ya want 'em?"

"Y… y…"

"Do ya, cutie?" She slowly kneeled down towards the pistols and took one from the grass and pointed it at Sam. "Don't make me do this."

"Please, please! Don't shoot me! DON'T SHOOT ME! I give-I give-I GIVE!"

Lola lowered the gun as she showed a seductive smile. As she stood up, Sam made a dash for it as she turned back towards the boys. They were speechless as they watched Sam over her shoulder. He ran into a tree on his way and fell backwards before he quickly got back up and continued on his way. This made Lola giggle on her way towards the boys.

"Girls do get jealous because of something like that coming from a sexy woman like me." She said randomly.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Sylvester, Daffy, Bugs, and Wile E. exclaimed in unison while Taz smiled with drool coming out of his mouth. This made the tan rabbit shake her head with humor.

"Boys."

Later, back at Sylvester's Mansion after dinner…

"I feel like goin' to a club tonight." Daffy randomly spat out after a good dinner. Lola lifted her head immediately at that comment.

"Say what?" She asked. "Did he say…"

"He wants to go to a club tonight and get his groove on." Bugs replied.

"Oh. We're going, but we're going to the club where I perform. I want ya'll to see me…"

"Shake yo' ass? Yeah."

"Bugs…"

"Hey, what can I say?"

"That you're a complete retard." Daffy joked. "Can we go and see ya work it?"

"As long as Bugs doesn't get front row seats." Lola replied.

"What about Taz?" Taz asked. "Me wanna go!"

"Don't wreck anything."

"Taz won't. Me promise."

"Good boy. Bugs, can I talk to you for a second?" Lola got up from her seat and took the gray rabbit's hand, leading him to the kitchen. "I wanna do a dare with you after my show."

"Any dare I wish?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um…" Bugs thought for a moment. Then, lightbulb appeared above his head after 2 minutes. "…you can do whatever you want with me."

"Deal."

To be continued…


	4. The Best Nightclub Party Ever

Chapter 4: The Best Nightclub Party Ever

A few minutes later, after the Looneys had their dinner, they headed on over to the AfterBurner Nightclub not too far from Sylvester's crib. When they walked inside, they were dressed not too casually. Bugs was dressed in a black sleeve-less tuxedo vest with matching business pants with a white belt, Sylvester was dressed in a blue tux with black pants, Daffy was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black vest and a pair of green business pants, Taz was dressed in a huge pair of black baggy business pants, and Lola was dressed in a white sleeve-less blouse that had a tank top style to it and a black mini skirt held up by blue suspenders. Her performing outfit was in her carrying bag she was carrying along. Daffy took a big wiff of air as he walked in.

"Now, this is more like it!" He exclaimed. "Music, lights, a stage, and… hello." He paused in his step and saw Melissa, who was beautiful white female duck with a little red hair on her head, wearing a green dress and sitting among the other females, including Silvia, Penelope, and Petunia. Sylvester nearly went crazy when he eyed Silvia, who was a beautiful white Maine Coon cat with long white hair swaying with silk, and was dressed in a pink blouse with purple flare jeans, having her long fluffy tail swaying behind her. Bugs and Taz rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Ya'll go on ahead and meet yo' girls." Bugs muttered as Daffy and Sylvester rushed towards the group of ladies. Lola and Taz watched with disgust.

"Everybody's getting girlfriends nowadays." Lola muttered.

"What about Taz?" Taz asked again. Bugs looked up at the big gorilla-sized tasmanian devil and patted him on his strong arms.

"You're a wild monster with a soft heart, but I think the monster part is what makes some women curse your ass out." He said to him. Taz bowed his head with dispair.

"Me think it no fair shit."

"I know. Me, neither. You can just play the arcades or somethin'."

"Okay." After that, Taz reluctantly walked towards the arcade area and started enjoying himself. Lola looked over at Bugs, who lowered his head as well.

"What's wrong, Bugs?" She asked him. Bugs looked at the stage with a small smile.

"Remember the dare?" He asked back. Lola nodded.

"Yeah. What do you want me to do?"

"I told you you could do whatever you want, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm just making sure ya don't give me a restriction."

"Oh, fuck no, Lola! I wouldn't give you no goddamn restriction to whatever you wanna do."

"Then, what is it you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you after your performance, a'ight, doc?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just meet me in that private door over there where Taz is."

"Okay. I'll see you then." After that, she walked towards the backstage area while Bugs met up with Daffy and Sylvester, who were sitting next to their girls.

"Daffy, I never thought a girl would say hello to ya, doc." Bugs spoke as he took his seat. "Is that Melissa?"

"That would be me." Melissa replied. "You must like Lola, huh?"

"I don't know. She still needs some observin'."

"Why?"

"Shit, Melissa! Don't question my ass!"

"Sorry."

"Sylvester, how do ya like yo' girl?"

"She's a babe!" Sylvester exclaimed. "You know her?"

"I recongize her. What's your name?"

"Silvia Coonair." Silvia replied.

"NOW I recongize ya. You're one of the girls that dissed me because of the word 'doc'. You really hit me hard when you just walked away from me, girl."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Bugs. It was just damn weird."

"Well, next time, take it as a normal word. Okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"No, thank YOU."

"Where's your woman?" Sylvester asked in a comedic tone. Bugs scoffed as he heard this.

"Lola's not my woman just yet! Give me some time! Goddamn!" He yelled back as he sat back in his seat. He noticed the lights getting dim around the place and the music was silent. "Here she comes now."

"Ooh, ooh!" Daffy grunted as he ran up to his friends and Silvia. "Is Lola about to perform?"

"What does it look like, Daff?"

"Just wonderin'… no, just kiddin'! I wanna see her sexy ass! WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And I thought Taz had mental problems." Sylvester muttered to himself as he shook his head at Daffy's behavior. "You feel nervous, Bugs?"

"Me? Nervous? Where the fuck have you been, the stone age?" Bugs asked back sarcastically. Sylvester looked at the stage silently in response.

"Point taken." After that was said, the DJ, who was Road Runner, started speaking from his microphone from his place at his turntable.

"Alright, alright, alright, everybody! Welcome to the greatest party in Looney York City. I call it the greatest party because it's actually an honorary celebration to Taz for his hard work in the movie busniess!" He announced. "Please… give a damn good round of applause to our guest of honor, Taz. Give it up, ya'll!"

"I didn't know this was a celebration party for Taz." Bugs said as he applauded. Daffy clapped wildly in response.

"He's been in show business for 5 years." He stated as he was clapping. "We're celebrating because his final movie was a big sellout on the first weekend."

"Get outta here!" Sylvester exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Taz, c'mon up here by me, man. I want ya to tell everyone how much money came in the box office for your final movie debut before you retired!" Road Runner announced as Taz obeyed and walked up to the not-too-muscular, but tall road runner. "Say it like it is, man!"

"Okay." Taz replied before he carefully took the tiny mic from Road Runner. "Taz final movie before retirement number one in box office for six weekends. Highest amount was 50.7 million dollars on third weekend."

"WHOA!" Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester screamed along with the other boys in the club before they all applauded again. Taz gave the mic back to Road Runner, who was surprisingly stunned when he took it.

"Well, holy shit!" He yelled through the loud clapping. "That's what I call hangtime for hard work! Congradulations, Taz! As a tribute to this wonderful movie that made the box office hit for six weekends, which is titled 'The Mighty Beast of Flaviessence Avenue' in case ya'll forgot, we're gonna watch the exclusive Director's Edition 2-Disc DVD of the movie after Lola's performance! Speakin' of which, are ya'll ready to see our best performer in Looney York City! Well, put yo' hands together fo' the one… the only… Lola… Jean… Bunny!"

After that was announced, the stage lights came on as Taz got the special front row seat in the club closest to the stage while Bugs remained in his seat with Sylvester and Silvia. Daffy hurriedly rushed to a seat next to Taz and got extremely comfortable, making Bugs and Sylvester shake their heads again.

"So gullible, especially when it comes to watching some sexy bitch shake her ass like hell." Bugs muttered to himself as Lola finally came onto the stage in a different outfit. She was wearing a white tank top with her signature blue shorts. This stunned Bugs as he sat up a little, trying to get a closer look. Lola noticed this and smiled seductively before she amazed the crowd by walking off the stage and approaching the muscular gray rabbit, who suddenly went wide eyed and sat back, leaning against the bar behind him with his arms on the bar. Sylvester noticed his nervousness and what Lola was going to do before he took Silvia's hand and escorted her towards the front with Taz and Daffy. When Lola finally apporached him, she grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him towards her until he sat up straight. Then, she slowly got up on his lap and stroked his face sexually. This made him show his cute smile at her again as she spoke.

"I figured out what I wanna do with you, Bugs." She cooed softly. "It's gonna be a one-time exclusive for our audience, but a first-time thing for us."

"What is it exactly?" Bugs asked. Lola giggled as she looked down at his pants, then back up at his face. "What?"

"What do you think?" Those were her last words before she stood back up and waited for him to stand up as well. He did so as she took his hand and escorted him to the center of the dance floor. Bugs suddenly got the hint and was prepared this time. As soon as she turned to face him, he slowly placed one hand around her waist while the other made its way around her back. Lola just wrapped both of her arms around his neck and, pretty soon, they started dancing without music at first. Then, Road Runner got the hint and played a sexy and romantic slow song. Everybody else was speechless as they watched in awe. While the two bunnies were dancing alone, Lola looked up at him with a smile as she spoke.

"Bugs, about the 'doc' thing, how did it become a problem?" She whispered. Bugs looked down at her with a small smirk.

"That's a damn long story to tell right now, but I'll tell ya later, baby." Bugs replied as he allowed her head to rest on his strong chest. "Lola…"

"Yes, Bugs?"

"I was wondering… do you… uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… ummmm…"

"C'MON, BUGS! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Daffy yelled impatiently. Bugs groaned inside his head as he continued.

"Do you… already have a… a… a boyfriend?"

"Well, amazingly enough, I don't."

"WHAT!" Bugs stopped his dancing abruptly, holding on to Lola by her waist as he continued. "AS SEXY AS YOUR ASS IS, YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"No…" Lola started growing into tears as she leaned her head back on Bugs' chest. "…I'm just like you with the way I talk. I keep telling boys not to call me 'doll'. It really makes them chicken out and keeps them from going out with me."

"Damn. That's a fuckin' shame right there, girl."

"There is one boy…"

"And…"

"…but, he treats like I'm his property."

"Oh, hell no!" Daffy screamed as he walked up to the two bunnies. "That's a foul right there!"

"Daffy, why are you even in this conversation, doc?" Bugs asked. Daffy placed a hand on Lola's shoulder.

"I know which boy she's talkin' about… and damn, he acts like a completely dumb bastard from hell!"

"Who is he?"

"He's this muscular white tiger named Ralphino Tigroniikwon. He's the well-known troublemakin' bitch in Looney York City, man!"

"How'd you know?" Lola asked surprisingly.

"Lola, I know everything about dumb bastards that control their girl like she's their property. Does he hit you?"

"Yeah… almost every day."

"Does he curse your ass out?"

"After he hits me."

"Does he use weapons?"

"After he curses me out, but I escape from that. Before I left for my trip, he tried to kill me with a knife."

"What the fuck?" Bugs muttered to himself. "He's really tryin' to get rid of your ass for something you didn't do, right?"

"Actually, I did do something… but, it was a nice thing I did. He just didn't take it that way like a dumb bitch he is!"

"What did you do?"

"I volunteered to clean out his junky SUV, including his… OH, MY GOD!"

"What?" Daffy asked. Lola released herself from Bugs' grip and reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic bag full of a leafy substance. This made Taz and Sylvester approach them and Taz volunteered to take a sniff at ths stuff. After he took the big whiff, he sneezed loudly. "What is it, Taz?"

"Taz smell marajuana." Taz replied. This made the crowd gasp, including Road Runner.

"That's why he was pissed." Bugs guessed. "You took out his drugs and shit while cleanin' his ride!"

"Yeah. He's very dependant on his drugs and I didn't want him to act insane and commit suicide, so I got rid of it." Lola replied as she took the bag back.

"He's actin' as if he's gonna die without his joint." Sylvester predicted before there was a burst through the entrance, which made everybody turn towards the source, which happened to be Ralphino himself. He was enraged in extreme anger as he saw Lola standing next to Bugs.

"OH, FUCK NO!" Ralphino exclaimed as he walked up to the group, including Road Runner, who just joined in. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SCREWIN' WITH MY GIRL!"

"My name is Bugs Bunny, doc!" Bugs yelled back as he came up in the white tiger's face. "And to correct ya, Lola is NOT YOUR WOMAN! YOU ALMOST TRIED TO KILL HER ASS!"

"All over some shit you shouldn't be smokin'." Daffy added as he held up the bag of marijuana in his face and swung it around. "You know for damn sure that you can't be smokin' this fuckin' shit! It'll kill ya, man!"

"Tell it to someone who cares, bitch!"

"Like me." Lola came in. "I WANTED TO BE YOUR GIRL, BUT I DON'T DATE BOYS LIKE YOU WHO SMOKE WEED! By now, no girl should be datin' you!"

"You better shut the fuck up, doll! Or you're gonna get your ass whooped!"

"Call me 'doll' again! I DARE YOU!"

"Don't toy wit me, you damn son of a bitch!" Ralphino was about to punch Lola in the face, but Bugs beated him by punching him towards the ground hard across his face. As the tiger was getting up from the punch, he wiped his bleeding mouth and looked extremely pissed as he gave a cold stare at Bugs.

"Try that again, bastard!" Bugs yelled as the tiger stood up. "You'll wish you've never me Bugs Bunny!" After that, he punched Ralphino across the face again, then sent a kick to his crotch. When he was phased, Bugs saw his opportunity to try and throw the tiger into the glass bottles behind the bar, but he was caught off guard by a grab to one of his wrists by the angry wild cat, who looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You're so damn hardheaded, you know that?" Ralphino spoke as he tried to break the gray rabbit's arm, who resisted from his grip. "You just want her for her good looks."

"You're a liar!" Bugs yelled back. "I don't want her. I like her because of her personality and how she takes my 'doc' shit as if it was a normal greetin'. Not an insult!"

"Tell that personality shit to my balls!" Those were his last words before he punched Bugs in the stomach hard, knocking the wind and some of his blood out of him as he kneeled down towards the floor in pain. Daffy was about to help him, but soon froze as he saw the tiger pull out a shotgun from his backpack and aimed it at Bugs, who looked up at it with bravery instead of fear. "Now, just give Lola back to me and maybe… you won't get your dumb-ass head shot!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for Bugs' response. Sylvester looked at the clock on the wall above the bar. It said "11:45 pm". He was desparate for Bugs to get an answer by at least 11:50. He knows how Ralphino is impatient. He doesn't wait for more than 5 minutes for a reply he requested. After 5 minutes are up, it's all over for the victim. Lola grew nervous as she stood next to Taz, who held her close to his side as Bugs was finally regaining himself after 2 minutes. He slowly stood up and looked straight at the gun that was pointed at him with bravery again.

"Well?" Ralphino asked, ready to pull the trigger. Bugs stood his ground in silence for about 2 more minutes until…

"How about… " Bugs paused as he pulled out a carrot from his pocket and pointed the tip of it at the tiger, who snickered under his breath. "…fuck no?" Before anyone knew, the tip lifted up like a top and fired a sharp-as-a-needle bullet to Ralphino's forehead. It was a slow-motion moment as the tiger fell backwards, releasing the shotgun from his hands on his way down, then landing on the floor hard… and he was dead, leaving a small puddle of blood under his head. As Bugs blew the smoke coming from the carrot, Daffy went speechless, but spoke anyway.

"Bugs! You do know that you just murdered another person, right?" He asked in a worried tone. Bugs bowed his head as he nodded and placed his carrot-disguised pistol back in his pocket.

"I know." Bugs replied. "It's just that this 'doc' thing is sorta takin' ova my life and I'm tryin' to get rid of the damn thing."

"By doin' what? Killin' people?"

"No, but…"

"I think Bugs is makin' a point, ya'll." Road Runner interrupted as he overheard the conversation. "I've heard of his 'doc' issue and how it really affected his life. He could have a life of livin' hell if he keeps this up longa. So, Bugs, try to avoid killin' random people every two days. Please?"

"Road Runner…"

"I'm tryin' to keep your ass from getting nabbed by the police again! It was all over the news yesterday."

"It was?"

"Yeah." Silvia replied as she walked up to Bugs. "I really felt sorry for you and I started feeling bad about myself with the disrespecting and all."

"You've got to control yourself, Bugs." Sylvester agreed. "I don't want ya to get into trouble again."

Lola walked up to Bugs and embraced him with concern in her heart as she was crying tears on his chest. He looked down at her with a affectionate smile on his face as he was rubbing her back gently.

"You have a point, doc." He said quietly as he embraced Lola closer to him. "All this killin' and shit is really gettin' a little too far for me. So, ya know what?"

"What?" Daffy asked. Bugs chuckled with a smile that could send a girl fainting before he said:

"I'm gonna take it easy. No more shootin', murderin', and all that jazz from this day on."

Everybody in the club cheered as they heard this, leaving the two bunnies embracing each other in the center of the celebrating circle. Bugs and Lola just looked at each other for a minute, then… they looked into each other's eyes deeply as they felt as though they were alone. Bugs then forced her closer to his face before they finally kissed in a passionate liplock with Lola's arms around his neck and Bugs' strong arms around her waist. Road Runner and Taz noticed and they watched the two in awe silently. Everybody pretty much spent the rest of the night just like that.

To be continued…


	5. Meeting New Friends & a Weird Pet

Chapter 5: Meeting New Friends & a Weird Pet

(Just want to let you know before we continue… there will be a special appearance by the Loonatics… Underground style as well. Enjoy!)

It was the morning after Bugs declaired that he would never kill another innocent person again and he woke up smiling. When he did wake up, he actually found himself in the passenger seat of Sylvester's SUV, buckled up. He was a little surprised as he scratched his head.

"They didn't have the heart to wake me up, I guess." He said to himself as he unbuckled himself and got out of the vehicle. When he exited the garage, he found Sylvester sitting on the couch, watching tv while Daffy and Lola were upstairs. When Bugs approached the muscular cat, he nearly gasped when he saw what the cat was holding in his lap. "What the hell…?"

"Hey, Bugs!" Sylvester greeted, patting the unknown creature on the back. "Did ya sleep well in the car?"

"Surprisingly, I did, yeah… but, what the fuck is that thing you got in yo' lap, doc?"

"Cool, isn't he? Wile E. made him in the Men's bathroom at the club after we cheered for about 10 minutes. He calls him a Deroxxiikusson Flashikowharyu species, otherwise known as a Giant Komodo Ferrehare. I named him Pytee." (pronounced as 'Petey')

"Does he do that shit fo' a livin' or somethin', doc?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Damn. He needs to get his ass out more. Anyway, where's Daffy and Lola?"

"Upstairs. Daffy's probably still sleepin' and Lola's on the computer in her room, surfin' the internet. I'm gonna cook breakfast in 5 minutes."

"O… kay, then. I'll be goin' now." After that, Bugs walked up the stairs to find Daffy sleeping in the middle of the long hallway, drooling on the floor in the process. "Damn you, Daffy. You drunk off your ass, man!"

"Huh? What?" Daffy babbled as he woke up and looked up at Bugs. "Hey, Bugs."

"I thought you were sleepin' in yo' bed, doc! What happened?"

"Well, Wile E. dared me to go a little more harder on the wine at the club and I did. I started feeling so drunk that I couldn't walk straight, so I gave up and just decided to plop my ass on the floor and sleep here."

"That's embarassin', doc!"

"Don't hate."

"Yeah, he's drunk outta his fuckin' life. Anyway, how come ya'll didn't wake me up when I fell asleep in the SUV on the way back? I didn't mind."

"Yeah, but we just didn't have the heart to wake ya, after seein' you and Lola kiss fo' the first time while we were cheerin'."

"Well, the kiss was uncalled for."

"What do ya mean, Bugs? You didn't mean for the kiss to happen?"

"No! That's not…"

"YES, you did! Admit it!"

" DAFFY!"

"What?"

"It's the wine, man. It's makin' you act like you're in a horror movie."

"Come now, Bugs. You never expected my worries to escape, did ya?"

"Daffy?"

"I mean, we could've had our differences shared with one another…"

"……………………"

"…and we could've shared the same piece of…"

"DAFFY DUMAS DUCK!"

"What the hell do ya want, motherfucka!"

"You need to get more sleep, doc. You're actin' like a fuckin' retarded bitch."

"Tell it to my ass, bitch!"

"I'm gonna go see Lola now." Bugs walked off after that comment, but Daffy was still going on with his drunk insanity phrases.

"All my life I had to fight, Bugs! I had to fight my cousin, I had to fight by brother, but I loves my ass, Mr. Bunny! Yes, I do! You better rememba who you're talking to, bastard. Yous wish you've never met my ass!"

Bugs shook his head with annoyance as he finally made it to Lola's room and closed the door behind him, sighing with relief. Lola looked over her shoulder from the computer screen and looked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Bugs walked up to her as he spoke.

"Daffy's so drunk, he doesn't even know what the fuck he's sayin', Lo." He replied. Lola giggled as she turned her attention back to the PC and continued typing.

"He overdid the wine, right?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

Bugs watched what Lola was doing on the computer and became curious.

"How are you in a chat room early in the morning?" He asked. Lola kept her eyes on the computer screen as she spoke.

"I'm inviting some friends over all the way from AcmetropoVegas and they like to have invitations from chat rooms or an e-mail." Lola replied.

"Who are your friends?"

"The Loonatixx."

"Those guys?"

"Yeah. I'm chatting with a good friend of mine… Lexi. She'll be the one getting the invitation."

"They gonna be new here, Lola. Are ya sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, they probably wanna know about your 'doc' problem."

"Probably. Oh, shit! I forgot about Taz. Where's he at?"

"Probably downstairs with Pytee… playing with him."

"Oh. I can't wait to actually see the Loonatixx in person. The only place I saw them was on a movie poster."

"Really? Which movie was it?"

"Taz's last movie we had the celebration about last night, remember?"

"'The Mighty Beast of Flaviessence Avenue'?"

"Yeah. They looked cool on there, especially that yellow, blue eyed rabbit dude."

"Did Daffy ask you about the kiss we did last night?"

"Yeah. I told him it was uncalled for… just to tease him about his drunken ass."

"Oh, whew! We really did mean to kiss, right?"

Bugs didn't reply as he grabbed the back of the computer chair and spun her around for her to face him. He leaned down towards her and replied to her question by kissing her on the mouth passionately for about 5 minutes before they slowly released, making Lola moan with pleasure.

"I'll… take that as a 'yes'." Was all she could say before she continued back to her online chatting with Lexi. She jumped a little when she saw what Lexi typed in the chat box. It said "Are you inviting us over today?". Bugs was nearly stunned as well. "Wow. She popped the question."

"Shit!" Bugs exclaimed as he ended up watching her chat, forgetting about the breakfast cooking and Daffy's drunk words.

Later, around 9:34 am…

Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, and Taz were all walking in the busy streets of Looney York City. While they were walking, Taz stopped and sniffed for a minute. This puzzled the other four Looneys.

"What is it, Taz?" Sylvester asked. Taz continued to sniff until he traced it all the to a car dealership. He galloped like a gorilla towards it and roared, telling his friends to follow him. They did so and they were speechless.

"THE LOONATIXX!" They all exclaimed with excitement. They saw the 6 colorful superheroes looking as cool as they were. Here's how each one of them looked like:

Ace Bunny: a yellow, blue eyed, and muscular rabbit wearing black jeans with two yellow parallel stripes going down the sides of them and a yellow upside down triangle on the center of his brown belt

Lexi Bunny: a pink rabbit that was similar to Lola, except her blonde hair was covering up one of her green eyes and she was wearing a black tank top with matching jeans with the pink parallel stripes down the sides of them and a pink belt around her waist; she also had a pink upside down triangle on the sides of each of her black boots and her loppy ears were tied with a long green ribbon

Danger Duck: an orange muscular duck with light blue eyes, dressed in a black vest and matching pants with the same parallel stripes down the sides of them, except they were orange; he had his upside down triangle on his gold chain necklace

Tech E. Coyote: a green coyote with algae greenish eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and matching jeans with his green parallel stripes down the sides of them; his green triangle was on the back of his shirt

Slam Tasmanian: a giant, purple, and extremely muscular Tasmanian devil that was nearly the same size as Taz, except 2 feet taller at the shoulders, wearing black sweatpants with his purple parallel stripes down the sides; his triangle is decorated on the right side of his pants, covering the center of the stripes

Rev Runner: a red, tall, and not-too-muscular road runner with darker green eyes, wearing a black football jersey customized with the word 'Rev R.' on the back above his red number '6', which was on the front as well, and had on black pants with his red parallel stripes down the sides of them; he also had his red triangle on each of the sleeves of his jersey

The Looneys were happy to see them, especially Bugs.

"Hey, guys!" Daffy greeted. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few hours ago." Ace replied in a deeper voice than Bugs'. "Lola invited us, thanks to Lexi being in the chat room online."

"She did?" Sylvester asked. "So, that's what she was doing early this morning."

"Yep." Lola agreed. "So, how is it in AcmetropoVegas?"

"It's okay." Danger replied in the same voice as Daffy's, but a little deeper as well. "Slam's been cheating at the poker tables lately and it's gettin' on our goddamn nerves, but we get used to it."

Taz laughed at that remark while Slam growled at him angrily for laughing at him. Pretty soon, they were in a fight outside. This sent everyone else inside the dealership and continued their conversation.

"So, what-we're-ya'll-talkin'-about-in-the-chat-room,-Lexi?" Rev asked in a fast paced, but comedic tone.

"I was telling her how sexy Bugs is with the 'doc' thing." Lola replied for her friend. Bugs nodded, but then, did a double take as he stopped his nodding and looked at Lola with shock.

"Say what?" He asked surprisingly. Lola looked at him sexually as her eyelids lowered to where her fierce aqua-green eyes looked seductive and naughty. This made him gulp nervously as he started to sweat immensely, taking out his trusty carrot and began to munch on it. Lexi chuckled at Lola's jesture as she spoke to Ace.

"Ya know, you're lucky that we're teammates, Ace." She said. Ace nodded in agreement. Sylvester, Daffy, Rev, and Danger looked at the two bunnies and then, at Taz and Slam fighting behind them in the distance. Tech did the same and shook his head.

"I liked it better when we stayed in AcmetropoVegas." He said to himself in a deep expert voice.

"Speakin' of which, about the 'doc' epidemic, how did it all start?" Ace asked. Bugs looked up from Lola's face as he was holding her around her waist.

"How about I tell ya'll…" Bugs started before he was cut off by Taz being thrown into the glass window by Slam, making everybody, except the Looneys and Loonatixx, panic. Bugs looked down at the knocked out gorilla-sized Tasmanian devil with disappointment. "…as soon as Slam and Taz calms their asses down?"

"Good idea." Daffy agreed with Sylvester nodding along with him.

"Yeah." He agreed as well. "Besides, I'm sure Pytee wants to hear the story, too."

10 minutes later…

They were all walking back to Sylvester's mansion while Bugs was explaining the story.

"So, it started out like this, docs." He started. "Way back in the day, when I was just 2 years old, I started learnin' some words. Then, I overheard my Dad talkin' some shit about a new job as a carpenter and he blurted out the word 'doc'. That's when I started sayin' it."

"You heard from yo' daddy, huh?" Danger commented. Bugs nodded.

"I was a curious lil' bunny back then. I ended up sayin' it every time I greeted someone and that freaked out my old friends and some of the girls."

"I remember that day." Daffy said. "It really scared me when I first heard him say it, but pretty soon, I found it funny and took it as a symbol of his personality."

"Yep." Sylvester agreed. "I found it weird as well, but then, it became a great conversation starter."

"That's amazing." Tech complied. "So, you were in kindergarten when you first started saying 'doc' to other people besides your family members, right?"

"And it was a fuckin' nightmare to me… especially when I said it to my teacher at story time because I had a question…" Bugs replied.

(Flashback, to Looney York Daycare Center…)-_Italisized text is Bugs narrating_

We see the young 5 year old Bugs Bunny, dressed in a white t-shirt with blue jeans, walking into the classroom on the first day of his new school. He sees other students walking around or playing. He shows a nervous look on his face.

_It was the first day of school and I was new there. Nobody I knew was there, so I felt a little nervous and scared. As I was walkin' around the place, I happened to run into Sylvester first. He was playin' with some clay and shit. _

"Hey, buddy." Sylvester greeted in his 5-year-old toddler version of his voice, looking at Bugs. "Are you new here or something?"

"Y… ye… yeah." Bugs replied nervously. "I… I'm… Bu… bugs… Bu… bunny."

"Bugs Bunny? Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"Funny name, Bugs. I'm Sylvester Catt. Nice to meet ya!"

"Same here."

"So, shy about your first day here in this school?"

"Yeah, I am a little shy. My daddy forced me to come to this school instead of Cryphon Oaks Daycare."

"Oh, man. That's a bunch of shit right there."

"Did you say…"

"'Shit'? Yeah. I figured I would start my bad word vocabulary early, so I can curse out Mrs. Gravendor over there."

"I didn't know you could say bad words when you're 5."

"Well, really, you're not supposed to, but in my case, I need to… because Mrs. Gravendor hates cats and there's about 4 of them in this class, including myself."

"Is it okay if I can say 'doc' to other people?"

"'Doc'? What kind of bad word is that?"

"It's a word my daddy said during a phone call. I use it as a greeting, really."

"Really? Say it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what people might say when I say it."

"Don't be scared, Bugs. Me and best friend, Daffy, will be with ya every minute."

"Who's Daffy?"

"He's this black duck that has a crazy-ass attitude. He usually talks about how he hates being disrespected… over and over again. UGH! It drives me crazy just even thinkin' about it!"

"Where does he live?"

"Next door to my house. He's over there at the storytime circle. Let's go over there."

_As soon as we did, I started feeling queasy as I sat down. I didn't feel too damn good about this 'doc' thing, so I kept it to myself… or TRIED to keep it to myself, per say. _

"Okay, class." Mrs. Gravendor started. She was an elderly gray wolf with eyeglasses and wore a plain pink dress. "Let's take roll call. Urban Foxxhound?"

"Here." Urban called.

"Raynella Varniko?"

"Here." Raynella called.

"Sylvester Catt?"

"Here." Sylvester called.

"Daffy Duck?"

"Here!" Daffy called loudly.

"Florance Haratose?"

"Here." Florance called.

"Bugs Bunny?"

"Here, doc!" Bugs called, but then quickly gasped and covered his mouth after he said 'doc'. Everybody looked at him with disgust, including Mrs. Gravendor, who eyed him suspiciously as she placed the clipboard down on her table for a minute.

"Say that again, Mr. Bunny."

"Um… here… doc."

"Doc? What's with that?"

"It's a… um… a greetin'?"

_As soon as I said that it was greetin', guess what they did… they all laughed hysterically at my ass! Daffy and Sylvester didn't laugh, though. They were feeling just as sad and embarrased as I was… and damn! I started feeling sick. _

_Minutes later, after that goddamn laughin' was done, that's when I started to do something that Mrs. Gravendor deserved for mentioning my 'doc' factor…_

When the laughing got quiet after 5 minutes, Bugs started sweating and turned green with nausea as he held his stomach. Sylvester and Daffy saw this and they both rushed to the back of the classroom for a trash can, but Bugs weakly looked over his shoulder at them and shook his head, telling them not to. He had an idea… a very disgusting idea. Since he was feeling that sick, he decided to walk up to his teacher on purpose and he groaned with sickness.

"What's the matter, Bugs?" She asked with humor. "Feeling bad about that 'doc' crap? HA! I laugh at your misery."

"You shouldn't… really, doc." Bugs pleaded weakly as he held his stomach even tighter, looking up at Mrs. Gravendor. "I suggest you do stop before I… " He started to gag. "…I…" Then, he finally vomited all over the elderly fox's dress, making her scream with extreme shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" She screamed as she looked down at the sick gray bunny throwing up all over the carpet. She started to panic as she ran to her phone and called the principal. "Sir, you've got to come to room 14 immediately! We have a crisis!"

While that was going on, all the kids were laughing at what Bugs did to their teacher's dress, including Daffy and Sylvester as they walked up to him right when he stopped vomiting for a moment. They brought in the trash can and Bugs leaned over inside it, having Sylvester rubbing his back for comfort. Daffy nodded with satisfaction.

"Good plan, Bugs." He said to himself. "Good plan."

_I really felt proud of myself for what I did to her… even though I really didn't wanna be that sick. I just did it just to get her back for making the other kids tease me about my 'doc' situation. _

(Flashback, to the present… in Sylvester's house…)

"…The day after, Daffy, Sylvester, and I were transferred to the ACME Daycare Center and stayed there for the rest of our pre-school lives." Bugs finished. Everybody was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch Bugs was sitting in with Pytee in his lap. "That's how it all started."

"Wow." Ace commented. "What a story."

"I really like the way you got back at the teacher for teasin' ya like that!" Danger exclaimed. Lexi chuckled along with Tech about the same thing. Lola smiled as she stood up and embraced Bugs happily.

"You were brave, Bugs." She said. "Even though you felt sicker than a dog, it really paid off, huh?"

"Yeah." Bugs agreed as he hugged back. "Too bad you weren't there to see it."

"That's okay. I wouldn't wanna see that shit anyway."

"Good! 'Cause… heh, heh! That was some disgustin' piece of shit!"

"Tell me about it." Daffy muttered. "I nearly gagged when I saw it."

"Same here." Sylvester added. "Now…" He looked down at his watch as he continued. "…goddamn it, Bugs! Your story really made time fly through lunch… WAY through lunch."

"We skipped lunch!"

"Yeah. It's almost 4:30."

"Holy shit! No wonder I'm starvin' like hell!"

"How about we go to a fancy dinner… all of us?" Bugs suggested. "I'll buy everything."

"Including Pytee?" Sylvester asked.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Do we have to dress up?"

"Hell, no! It's casual."

"Oh, okay. Let's go then."

10 minutes later, at the Laverntimer Seafood Cusine & Bar…

The Looneys, Loonatixx, and Pytee were all at the resturant, still dressed in their usual clothes, except Pytee. He decided to wear at least a white tank top and shorts with a hole for his long tail, just to make him look like he was a citizen rather than a pet. When they went to their seats, everybody was shocked to see Bugs pull out Lola's chair for her and she smiled at his naívete as she took her seat, straightening out her shorts in the process. He pushed her seat in afterwards and he took his seat next to her. Even the his friends and Pytee were speechlessly thrilled to see that moment. Bugs was confused as to why the whole resturant was silent.

"What?" He asked. "Never seen a bunny pull out a chair for another bunny before, docs?"

"Not… really." Daffy managed to say. "That was unexpected."

"I agree!" Exclaimed everybody else around the resturant, including the kids. Bugs and Lola turned their heads to see them with surprise before they blushed with embarassment.

"Well, I wanted to replace my feelings with somethin'." Bugs pleaded as he turned away from the shocked people behind him.

"I never knew you were so naíve, Bugs." Lola said to the gray muscular rabbit. "Did you just do it just to impress me or did you do it because you love me?"

"Oooooooooh!" Everybody jeered as they heard the question. Bugs gulped with fear and nervousness as he remained calm. All of his friends were staring at him, including the waiter who just placed in a booster seat for Pytee. Lola was leaning in towards him, waiting for his reply patiently. Finally, after the 5 minutes wait, Bugs replied by saying:

"Both."

"OH, MY GOD!" Daffy, Danger, and Rev exclaimed in unison. Lola was silently shocked as she sat back in her chair and looked at him from a sideglance. Bugs did the same back to her and he smiled in cutest smile again.

"Aw, Bugs. Really?" Lola asked passionately. Bugs blushed again as he turned away shyly.

"Well… heh, heh! I really meant it, doc. It just… got to me and… heh… I just had to show you how much I love ya. I sayin' this from the bottom of my heart, baby. Please… let me be your fiancé… because…" He paused as he took her hand and held it up to his lips and kissed it gently as he continued. "…you look so damn sexy to be my girl."

"Awwwwwwwww!" The other customers of the resturant sighed, including the Looneys, Loonatixx, and Pytee. Lola was filled with passionate love as she stroked Bugs' face gently, looking into his eyes deeply before she lip-locked him into a deep kiss, tasting him lustfully as she moaned with extreme pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms went around his shoulders and they seemed to have been kissing forever. Lexi looked down at Pytee and saw that he was disgusted by this and she covered his eyes for him, making him sigh with relief. Everybody else in the resturant sighed at this love moment.

15 minutes later…

"That was… so enchantin' there, Bugsy Boy!" Sylvester exclaimed as he was eating his fried flounder. "You're finally turning your entire life around, man!"

"Yeah… and I'm glad, too." Bugs agreed, eating his fresh Chef's salad with ranch dressing. "If you hadn't mentioned Lola in the first place, my life would still be like some depressed shit."

"You should thank me, then."

"Well, thank you."

"You're absolutely welcome! So, now that she's your girlfriend and you killed her ex, what do ya think's gonna happen from here on in?"

"That's a damn good question, Sly. I'll think about it."

"I'm so happy!" Daffy pleaded, eating his pepperoni pan pizza and sharing portions of it with Pytee. "You're not a murderin' bitch anymore. How does it feel?"

"It feels good actually. Now, about you and that wine you had last night…"

"You're still ongoin' about that shit, Bugs?"

"Yeah. Did Wile E. really make you go for it?"

"Yeah. He was the one that put a brisk boost in it and he dared me."

"Wanna do it again… against Lola?"

"Huh?" Lola asked, looking up from her salad. Daffy just went wide eyed.

"Yeah. Lola, I overread your conversation with Lexi online earlier. Apparently, ya'll both do intense wine, too, right?"

"Oh, that. Lexi, you said that, right?"

"Yeah. Ace was pretty shocked when I told him that I could handle some hard wine. Then, Lola told me that she could and… she actually started in a contest and she won."

"Fo'-real?" Rev asked. Lola nodded.

"Yes, for real… and I'll prove it, too. Daffy, I challenge you! Whoever gets drunk or sick to their stomach first… loses. Feel up to it?"

"HOLD IT!" Yelled a gruff male voice coming towards the table. "We were just about to have one, too!"

"A drinkin' contest?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah. You and Lola look like the perfect two competitors for our contest. The winner gets a new Ferrari 360 Modena and a free visit to a car shop to get it pimped out!"

"WOW!"

"OH, HELL NO!" Lola exclaimed. "I wanna win this shit! Let's get it on, Daffy!"

"You're gonna lose, sista! I've been winnin' these contests for 3 years. I… am the wine drinkin' champ!"

"Yeah, right… the champ that got drunk last night over one."

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You're despiciable!"

"Thank you."

"C'mon, you two! Let's start this."

3 minutes later, on the resturant stage…

Lola and Daffy were on the stage, sitting at a table facing each other with determination in their faces. The Looneys, Loonatixx, and Pytee were sitting in the front tables, since they were the most supportive. Minutes later, Bugs and the old hyena, named Ralph, came onto the stage with two boxes full of bottles of the most expensive and intense wine they could find. When Bugs placed his box down, Ralph pulled out two glasses and placed one in front of Lola and one in front of Daffy. He then took out a microphone and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Welcome to the 4th Annual LYC Random Contest. Tonight's contest is… the hard wine drinkin' contest, which Daffy has won for the first 3 years since we first started! He has a new challenger… Lola Bunny. This will be a great competition for everybody to watch. Now, this wine we have is so strong, that if Taz drank 4 bottles at one time, he'll become extremely dizzy and fall out. So, are you two prepared for this?"

"Yeah!" Daffy and Lola replied together. Ralph placed the mic down for a second and pulled out three bottles for each of them. The wine was a light blue color and this made both Looneys smile with no fear whatsoever. They were raring to go.

"You'll be timed for this one. Whoever gets drunk, passes out, gets dizzy, or pukes within the 5 minute time limit loses. Are you two ready?"

"Let's do this!" Lola said to Daffy, who shook her hand in good luck.

"We're ready, Ralph." Daffy replied. They each grabbed a bottle, preparing themselves to pour their wine into their glass.

"Okay, Bugs, time them for me. Ready… set… GO!"

The contest began smoothly. Lola poured in her drink and gulped it down while Daffy did the same with his. Everybody was cheering on for them, especially Bugs, even though he was keeping track of the time. Lexi shook her head with humor while she was holding Pytee in her lap. Taz looked at Bugs from a sideglance and saw that he was looking anxious about something, but he decided to not question him until the contest was over.

4 minutes later…

Daffy was slowing down as he was on his 9th bottle. He just gulped down his next glass and was nearly about to pass out, but he still hung in there. As for Lola, she was slowing down as well, but not as slow as Daffy was. She was actually holding herself up with her hands on the table, gagging at almost every gulp. Everyone kept chanting her name nonetheless, for they knew that Daffy was almost out of it. As soon as Lola finished her 11th bottle, she plopped down on the table and gagged again, but the crowd urged her on as she slowly sat back up and grabbed another bottle. Daffy was getting weaker as he finished his 11th bottle as well and was going for his 12th. Bugs looked at the stopwatch and saw that there was 45 seconds left. He anxiously looked at Lola, who almost puked, but swallowed it back as she took her next gulp. Daffy was out. He started feeling dizzy and he collasped off the chair… and off the stage at Sylvester's feet. Bugs stopped the time and Ralph blew the whistle.

"LOLA BUNNY IS THE WINNER!" He announced as everybody cheered for her. Bugs ran up to her aid when she was about to collaspe on the floor herself and he caught her just in time. She smiled weakly as she looked up at him and Ralph who pulled out the car keys to the new car she won. "Congradulations, Lola. That's the first time Daffy's ever lost. You must be one drinkin' bitch!"

"I'll take it personally… it was one hell of a competition for me." Lola managed to say before she gagged again. Bugs pulled out a paper bag from his back pocket and handed it to her just in time for her to vomit inside the bag. He reached up and grabbed the keys for her afterwards.

"Thanks, doc." He said. "I think we should go home right about now. I'll drive."

20 minutes later, back at Sylvester's mansion…

"Good thing you had some minty mouthwash for Lola." Sylvester said to Daffy, who was sitting on the couch with the black and white cat. Taz was playing a video game with Pytee in front of them on the floor. "If you didn't, she would still be pukin' shit by now."

"Yeah." Daffy agreed. "I always pack me some mouthwash, just in case I had onions in my burgers or somethin'. They be makin' your breath kick sombody's ass!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Sylvester!" Taz called in anger. "Pytee cheating!"

"How can ya'll cheat on a fightin' game!"

"He keep doing same goddamn move over and over like a bastard he is!"

"Don't disrespect Wile E. like dat, Taz!" Daffy exclaimed. "He worked so hard making lil' Pytee and you wanna call him a bastard!"

"He is bastard!"

"You better stop or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh, shit." Sylvester muttered. "The fuckin' wine from the contest got to him again!"

"Make me… motherfucker!" Taz yelled as he kept his focus on the game. Daffy growled with anger before he tackled the huge tasmanian devil and they ended up fighting in the wide open space of the living room. Sylvester just sat there with his head in his hands, muttering to himself as Pytee walked up to him and climbed in his lap comfortably. He allowed the cat to rub his back gently as he spoke.

"They'll never learn. Pytee, what's your function?"

"Gynaga domatu faurkuwhakii." Pytee chanted in his language invented by Wile E., called Gyrodonnhawan. Sylvester was able to translate what he said and nodded in response.

"You have two functions? What are they?"

"Tokawahan woku vanakaki eechacha."

"You can find people within miles and read people's minds, huh? Can you tell me where Bugs and Lola went to? I missed them."

"Guavakarnye flachafuku. Aaaaaapagaga fucharii!"

"Ohhhh, that's what they're doin' upstairs. Lola's not crazy because of the wine, is she?"

"Nogato."

"Oh, good. She's not being crazy at all."

Meanwhile, in Bugs' bedroom…

Bugs was shirtless as he was kissing Lola against the wall with his arms around her waist. She was shirtless herself, wearing nothing but her black bra and her shorts. Bugs was dressed in his boxer shorts. They were moaning with passion as they were rubbing each other's bodies together during the kiss. After 13 minutes, they released the kiss and looked into each other's eyes before Bugs made his move by slowly taking off Lola's shorts. She didn't flinch or stop him. She just allowed him to do whatever he pleased, as long as it gave her some pleasure. She stroked his face gently as she kept her focus on his eyes.

"So, we're doing the real thing, right?" She asked seductively. Bugs nodded slowly as he dropped her shorts to her feet. She felt this and kicked them off behind her as he spoke.

"Yeah… and I'll make it easy for ya, doc." He replied deeply as he reached behind her back to take off her bra. She stopped him there for minute, which puzzled him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. I just wanna…" She looked down at his shorts and gasped lustfully, imagining what his solider would feel like inside of her. "…fuck you real good."

"Sure, but I'm gonna be poundin' you, baby." Bugs picked her up and walked over to his bed and laid her down gently on her back. After that, he crawled up to her, having his groin between her legs as he leaned down towards her and gave another delicious lip-lock as she rubbed his strong arms sexually in response. While this was going on, he tried another attempt in taking Lola's bra off. Once again, she stopped him when she felt his arms move, which made him stop the kiss for a second. "Why are you stoppin' me from showin' your balloons, girl?"

"Because…" Lola paused as she sat up and seductively reached behind her. "…I wanna do it myself." After that was said, she loosened the bra and slowly took it off, exposing herself to her fiancé as she smiled devilishly. Bugs did his usual cute smile as he looked at her. "How's that, Bugsy?"

"Aw, shit! Dat's what I'm talkin' about!" He slowly took off his boxers, exposing his erect member and making Lola stare at it with passion as Bugs reached for the condom on the nightstand and looked at her with passion as he placed it on without looking. "Have you done this before with your insane, but dead-ass ex?"

"Once." Lola replied with honesty. "After that one time, he swore to kill me for not doing it again."

"Damn! Talk about harsh, doc! How about we start this shit, baby?"

"Lets."

They continued their passionate lovemaking for the rest of the night… and for their first time as boyfriend and girlfriend.

To be continued…


	6. Gettin' to Know Ya Better

Chapter 6: Getting to Know Ya Better

Bugs actually woke up smiling for the first time in his life the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his new girlfriend with a smile. He loved the way she looked as she was sleeping. She seemed like an angel to him. He didn't have the heart to wake her as he slowly sat up, slipped on his boxers and tank top, and quietly walked into the bathroom to wash his face and wake himself up. When he heard footsteps approaching, he stopped for a minute and then, grew puzzled as the footsteps stopped because he didn't see anybody. He turned away from the mirror and looked down. He smiled as he saw Pytee looking up at him with a curious face.

"Hey, Pytee." He greeted in a neighborly tone as he picked up the huge creature. "You woke up early, too, huh?"

"Mm-hm!" Pytee replied as he purred against Bugs' cheek. He smiled at his cuteness. "Hyradako flaviizkaka Lola tabeehen?"

"I don't know. She's sexy and all, but I don't know what to do with her today. Do you have any suggestions, doc?"

"Umm… yataka!"

"You do?"

"Yataka geechu! Meegata pyree kashi dumanco dravamanii tenchuwok!"

"Take her to the what!"

"Dravamanii tenchuwok!"

"Oh, fuck no! Not there, doc. There's this motherfuckin' bastard named Harolddon Foxxburrow. He hates me… entirely!"

"Flaka?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Oh! Nukaka fagadoor!"

"Yeah, now you know. I 'accidentally' killed his pet fish, Seamore, and now… he never lets me in there!"

"Snaka kombien! Gangaga ulkarri flavito averytine!"

"Sneak inside, huh? I'm not sure about that, man. I mean… what if he still finds out and he's livin' in a goddamn balcony?"

"Balakonaé savaniaproffeé!"

"The balcony's sound-proof?"

"Yataka."

"Wow. So, he won't be able to see me. What about his windows?"

"Windaka tavintino!"

"They're tinted! Damn! That's what I'm talkin' about. So he won't hear me nor see me, right?"

"Yataka agrayrano!"

"Good. Well, better tell Lola about that. Thanks, doc!" Bugs finally left out the bathroom to see Lola, but he was surprised to see that she was gone. "What the…! Where'd Lola go to?" He walked out the room and went downstairs, having Pytee follow him. When they both arrived, he was twice as surprised as he was when he realized that Lola was gone. "Silvia?"

"Hey, Bugs." Sylvia greeted as she was watching tv with Lola, who was eating grilled carrots. "Surprised to see me, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why are you here?"

"Sylvester told me to come over because we're gonna be at a theme park for a day. Do you have any plans with Lola today?"

"Actually, Pytee and I were talkin' upstairs and I was thinkin' that Lola and I should just walk around the city together… just me and her."

"Sounds good to me." Lola replied, looking up from her plate. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Well, we could stop by the basketball court again, so you and me can get a rematch 'cause that last game didn't count."

"Why? Because I nearly fucked you in the middle of it?"

"Hell, yeah! Damn. I'm still freaked out just thinkin' about that shit, doc!"

"Okay. Where else?"

"The LYC Swimmin' Pool and then, maybe we'll stop by my old friend's house. His name is Charlie Dog."

"No, no! Charlie's house first, then the swimming pool!"

"Oh, a'ight! So, should you get ready while I cook me some breakfast?"

"Sure." Lola got up from her seat and went upstairs to get ready while Bugs made his way to the kitchen. Taz was already in there, trying to use the microwave to cook his instant breakfast. Bugs noticed that he was having trouble pressing the buttons.

"Taz, what's up, doc?"

"Microwave acting like bastard." Taz replied. Bugs chuckled as he took a closer look at the microwave.

"I don't see nothin' wrong, but it looks like yo' hands are da problem. They too big."

"Aw! But, Taz never used damn microwave before."

"Sorry, Tazzy man, but… no gorilla-sized hands are allowed to use this microwave, doc. Let me set it up fo' ya."

"NO!" Taz pushed Bugs backwards and wrapped his large arms around the microwave in defense. "Taz wanna start microwave."

"You can't, doc! I'm tryin' to tell ya right now. You… can't… use… it!"

"Taz can and will prove it. Watch!" Taz slowly released the microwave and tried pressing the desired buttons he needed to push, but still, no avail. He continued to try 5 more time and still no dice. Bugs finally got irritated and walked back up to the giant tasmanian devil, but he blocked him with his arm. That made Bugs even more irritated. "Me got it!"

"No, you don't! Trust me, doc. You'll be 90 years old by the time you finally press those buttons, man. Let me do it so you won't starve."

"FUCK, NO! TAZ WANNA PRESS DAMN BUTTONS!"

"If you don't let me press those…"

"NEVER!"

"Grrrrrrr!" Bugs was nearly about to lose it with Taz's attitude over a microwave. He finally decided to just do it. He moved his arm in front of Taz and pressed the buttons quickly before he noticed and pressed the 'start' button. Taz finally noticed and looked at Bugs. "Thank you! Shit!"

"Taz almost had it!"

"You were nowhere near the damn buttons, doc!"

"Fuck you!"

All Bugs could do was chuckle at him as he walked into the living room to wait for Lola. He pulled out his carrot case and opened it, pulling out one carrot and started munching on it for his breakfast. Sylvester and Daffy came in minutes later.

"Hey, Bugs." Daffy greeted as he sat down next to the rabbit. "What's up?"

"I just argued with Taz over a fuckin' microwave." Bugs replied smoothly, keeping his eyes focused on the tv while eating his carrot. "He over here sayin' that he had the buttons, but he never notices that his fingers are too damn big to be pressin' those small-ass buttons! So, I finally started it up for him!"

"Damn. All that shit over a microvave! Did Taz get his sleep last night?"

"I guess not."

"Goddamn!" Sylvester exclaimed as he looked over Silvia's outfit, which was a simple pink blouse with black jean shorts. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Silvia replied as she headed for the door. Sylvester followed her and they both left for the theme park. As soon as the two cats left, Taz came walking in with his breakfast and sat down in front of Daffy and Bugs rudely. Daffy was a litte offended by this.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Taz!" He asked impatiently. "All this damn anger and shit on some microwave!"

Taz didn't reply. He just held up his middle finger in front of both of them and that made them sit back in defense, making Bugs drop his carrot next to the angry tasmanian devil, who simply crushed it with his fist. This made Bugs angry.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed as he sat up a little. "I WAS EATIN' THAT, DOC!"

"Like Taz was trying to operate microwave? Me laugh at your starving ass!" Taz said smoothly as he continued eating. Bugs turned red with steam coming out of his drooped ears as he tried to strangle the giant marsupial, but instead of Taz trying to ignore the chokehold, which didn't harm him at all, he simply grabbed the rabbit by his shirt and tossed him over his head, towards the open car garage. Daffy just sat there, speechless. He knows when Taz is extremely pissed. After 10 seconds of crashing and clanging were heard from Bugs, the angry rabbit emerged from the garage door and charged at him again… only to have his skull held perfectly into Taz's hand as he kept his eyes on the screen again. Lola came downstairs seconds later, dressed in a purple v-neck t-shirt and extremely short jean shorts with a jean design scrunchie in her hair. She was shocked at the sight she was seeing and she too looked pissed as she walked up to the two, leaving Daffy speechlessly watching the scene right in front of him. When she was completely in Taz's face, he looked at her with the same angry look before…

_**SLAP!**_

The whole fight went silent as Taz was brutally slapped across the face by Lola, who looked at him with death in her eyes. Bugs went limp as he looked from the corner of his eye, still in Taz's grip. The giant tasmanian devil was speechless as he dropped Bugs with his pre-occupied hand while his free hand went to the spot where Lola slapped him, which was a deep bloody red. He wasn't bleeding though. Bugs was now speechless as he looked at his girlfriend with shock. Daffy's beak literally dropped to the couch cushion in front of him as he saw this himself. Taz was nearly in painful tears as Lola spoke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two!" She asked with extreme anger. "You both acted like you were 3 year olds!"

"Taz started it!" Bugs pleaded in a childish tone as he sat up. "He was the one making a damn big deal about some microwave!"

"SO! You were probably the one who had to mention the fact that his fingers were too big. So, honestly, it was your fault."

"No, it was…"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, BUGS!"

"Shit." Daffy muttered as he slowly picked up his beak and placed it back on. Lola walked up to Bugs and slapped him across his face as well.

"Just admit it! YOU started it. You just better be glad that you didn't call me 'doll' just now."

"Why?" Bugs asked as he stood up, rubbing the painfully slapped cheek.

"I would've punched your ass!"

"Damn!" Daffy muttered again.

"Okay, a'ight! So, I was a little carried away, doc." Bugs continued talking as he was walking upstairs to change his clothes. "At least, Taz finally realized the damn fact that he couldn't press the fuckin' buttons! Shit!"

When Bugs was gone, Lola sighed as she sat next to Daffy, who looked at her with wide eyes. She noticed and turned towards him with puzzlement.

"What?" She asked. Daffy quickly turned his head away as he spoke.

"That was a fight for the ages! Goddamn, girl! You really slapped their asses. I could've done that to Bugs for ya!" He replied. Lola smiled as his aquaintenceship.

"You could've, but I had it all under control. Thanks."

15 minutes later, in the streets of Looney York City…

Bugs and Lola were walking together down the sidewalk with their bags full of their stuff for the swimming pool they were heading to. When they stopped at a crosswalk, Road Runner and Rev Runner came up to them surprisingly for the same purpose.

"Rev? Road Runner?" Bugs asked with a bit of shock. "What are ya'll doin' here, docs?"

"We're headin' for the swimmin' pool." Road Runner replied. "Rev and I were thinkin' of competin' against each other in a speed-swimming race."

"Oh, hell no!"

"What?"

"Lola and I are headed fo' the swimmin' pool as well… ya know, just to chill."

"Now, that's a bunch of bullshit, man! Might as well walk with ya'll then."

"Yeah… obviously."

After that, all four of them headed for the swimming pool together. When they arrived, they were happy to see that it was deserted.

"YES!" Rev cheered as he placed his bag down. "We've-got-this-place-all-to-ourselves!"

"Ya got dat right, man!" Road Runner agreed. "We'll be in the the racing pools next door. C'mon, Rev." After that, both road runners left for the racing pools while Bugs and Lola looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I… guess we have this big-ass pool to ourselves." Bugs spoke as he walked over to a reclining chair and placed his bag down. Lola did the same beside him. "You wanna chill here for a while or…"

"I'll sit right here." Lola replied as she placed her bags down and headed for the dressing rooms behind her.

"Okay, doc."

Meanwhile, in the dressing rooms…

Lola was just about to take off her shirt when she heard footsteps coming from the other side. She opened her door a little to see who it was. It was amazingly Wile E. and Tech working on something at the sinks. She didn't have the heart to disturb them, so she continued on with changing while she secretly listened to their conversation.

"So, are you saying that she _is _an extremely smart genius?" Wile E. asked.

"Yes." Tech replied. "I've seen her certificate of sciences and biology studies she earned in high school. She's outstanding. I think she'll make a perfect genetic experiment partner for you… or should I say, us."

"Well, I'll have to believe you on that. Should we tell everybody?"

"Not yet… not until Bugs finds out first."

"Okay. In the meantime, let's just enjoy ourselves while we're free."

"Good idea." After that, she heard two pairs of footsteps leave the room and when it was completely quiet again, she grew puzzled.

"I wonder who they were talking about." She said to herself as she continued to change into her swimsuit.

Back on the poolside…

Bugs was already in the pool with his black swimming trunks on. When he emerged from the surface, he saw Tech and Wile E. in their swimming trunks entering the pool. He swam over to them and smiled.

"Hey, docs!" He greeted. "I didn't know you two were in here, too."

"Well, we were discussing about a very important person to our scientific qualities." Wile E. replied as he was completely in the pool. "You know this person, speaking of which."

"Fo' real?"

"Yes." Tech replied as he was in the pool as well. "You'd be surprised as to who we're talking about."

"How surprised?"

"So surprised, you'll piss in your shorts."

"Heh, heh! Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'll be prepared then! I can't wait."

"What happened to you, though? You're hairs on the top of your head look a little… roughed up." Wile E. asked, eyeing the messed up, but wet hairs on his head between his ears. Bugs scratched it with nervousness as he spoke.

"Me and Taz had a little fight earlier…"

"ALL OVER A FUCKIN' MICROWAVE!" Screamed a familiar voice. They turned around to see Daffy swim up to them in his green swimming trunks. Tech nearly laughed while Wile E. held it in.

"Is that true?" Wile E. asked. Bugs nodded as he rubbed the cheek Lola slapped.

"Yeah. And Lola slapped my ass hard. Look at this shit, docs!" Bugs replied as he showed the not-so-red sore on his right cheek. The two coyote geniuses cringed at it.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" They both yelled as Lola came out in her blue two-piece bathing suit. She shook her head as she walked towards the edge of the pool.

"That is a hard-ass slap she gave you!" Tech exclaimed. "Is that why Taz isn't here?"

"Yeah. He's so pissed off at my ass, that he decided to stay at Sly's place… alone." Bugs replied.

"Alone? Where's Sylvester?" Wile E. asked.

"He went on a date with Silvia for a whole day."

"Shit! So, he does like Silvia, huh?"

"Hell, yeah." Bugs turned around to see Lola just diving into the pool and swimming up to the boys from underwater until she approached Tech. Then, she emerged from the surface, gasping for breath. "Hey, Lola. You're lookin' damn sexy in that bathin' suit, girl!"

"Oh, shut the hell up." She muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey… um, Bugs?" Tech asked, whispering in the gray rabbit's ear.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"You're looking at our newest assistant in our science department."

"…………………" Bugs was wide eyed at what he just heard… and who he was looking at. He turned his head towards the two coyotes and they nodded simultaneously with courage. Lola was puzzled again about this. Same for Daffy.

"What?" Lola asked, staring at the wide eyed Bugs. Daffy tried to snap him out of it by waving his hand in his face.

"Hello? Earth to Bugs Bunny!" He sang out as he was waving his hand. Bugs finally blinked himself out of the trance and cleared his throat.

"Huh? What?" He babbled randomly. Daffy turned the stunned rabbit, so he was facing him.

"You… uh… okay, man?"

"I… I am now… thank you."

"What did Tech say just now?"

"Uhhhhh………"

"C'MON, BUGS! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY!"

"Who were you two talking about?" Lola asked the coyotes while Daffy was still trying to get Bugs out of his temporary trance. Tech made a sly smile while Wile E. went about his business, swimming underwater.

"You, Lola." Tech replied. Daffy heard this and stopped his many attempts to reviving his best friend. Lola was also speechless.

"Her?" Daffy asked. "Lola's a…?"

"Natural genius? Yes."

"Oh, HELL NO! Lola, is he kiddin' my ass!"

"I… don't know." Lola babbled. "A…are you?"

"Nope. I am speaking the truth here, Lola. You are… one ingenious bitch!"

"I can't be! How do you know?"

"Follow me."

Tech and Lola headed for the ladder to climb out of the pool and they approached his chair with his green bag and pulled out a certificate.

"I managed to find this in your bedroom while you were still sleeping earlier." Tech replied as he showed it to her. She took the sheet of paper and grew wide eyed again. "You probably didn't remember earning this certificate when you graduated from college, but do you remember now?"

"Hell, yeah. I do now!" Lola replied as she handed the paper back to Tech. "I remember making a genetic experiment before the graduation."

"What did you name this creature?"

"A-09. Experiment A-09."

"Exquisite! When can we see this creature?"

"You can't."

"Why not!"

"He went outta control and was forced to live in a cruel shelter for life."

"Oh, I see."

"I usually call him 'my baby' because that's how he acts like mostly."

"Well, we will see this creature of yours… one way or another."

"Thanks, Tech." She smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see Bugs. "Has Bugs gotten outta his trance yet?"

"Looks like he has."

"Good." With that, Lola jumped back in the pool and approached the calm gray rabbit. She looked at him deeply in his eyes as she spoke. "Bugs, are you alright?"

"Yeah, baby." Bugs replied. "You play basketball and you shake your sexy ass on stage…, but I never knew you were smart enough to solve some goddamn alegbra. How in the hell do you do that shit, doc?"

"Let's just say I got ways."

"Okay, a'ight, a'ight! Dat's cool with me, girl. So, that's yo' secret, huh?"

"Yeah. Many girls don't believe me when I say that I'm one smart bitch. You believe me, though… right?"

"Hell, yeah. I believe you, baby."

"I believe ya, too!" Daffy agreed. "As sexy as you are, you're a smart ass just like Tech."

"And Wile E., too."

"Oh, yeah. Wile E., too. Well, now that we've revealed Lola's secret, I'll reveal mine."

"You have a secret? Wow."

"Yeah, really, I do. Ya'll wanna know what it is?"

"What?" Tech and Wile E. asked together as they swam up to the group.

"My baby brother's a dragon."

"WHAT!" All of them asked in unison. Daffy nodded with bravery.

"Yep. I'm a big brother to a dragon. His name is Tyreese."

"What… what does he… he look… like?" Bugs managed to say.

"He's about as small as a 15 inch Beagle with orange scales, brown horns, and black stripes on his back, tail, and legs. He also has cute webbed feet on all four of his feet and he can breathe underwater or on land. My… dad was the dragon and my mom was the duck."

"So, the webbed feet are the only qualities of a duck he has?" Wile E. asked. Daffy nodded.

"Yep. He's only 8 months old right now."

"Well, damn." Lola muttered as she nearly fainted in her boyfriend's arms. Bugs was able to catch her as he spoke.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"He's bein' held in a fuckin' zoo, like he's a wild animal… and thank god he's not!" Daffy replied with anger.

"You wanna get him out, doc?"

"I would, but since I already tried 5 goddamn times before, they forbidded my ass from visitin' it again."

"Damn. That's a bunch of bullshit, doc."

"Ain't it though? Fuck!"

"Someone who works there or volunteers there can probably get him without getting caught or…"

"…by asking nicely." Lola finished smoothly as she sat up. "Every single animal loves me so much, that they certified me as the zoo's offical caretaker and vice president."

"DAAAAAAMN!" Bugs, Daffy, and Wile E. exclaimed together. Tech nodded with satisfaction as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Excellent. Will you do the honors of freeing Tyreese for Daffy?" He asked in his expert manner. Lola looked at Bugs as she spoke.

"I will… if Bugs tells me his secret, if he has one." She replied.

"Shit!" Bugs muttered to himself. "Somehow, my inner senses told me you were gonna say that, doc."

"Well?"

"Okay, a'ight. Ya'll ready for this?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Rev called from the entrance with Road Runner standing next to him. "What's your deep, dark secret?"

"It's deep, but it's not dark. Other than the 'doc' shit, my other deep secret is that… I… I'm a… a…"

"A what?" Daffy asked impatiently.

"I'm a professional wild animal owner."

"Really?" Road Runner asked. "So, how is it deep?"

"It's the fact that I never get a chance to keep one."

"Ohhhhh, that's why."

"You happy now, Lola?"

"Yeah. Daffy, I'll get your brother for you, okay?"

"Thanks, Lola. You're not so despicable after all!" Daffy replied, embracing the tan bunny with sadness. "I just hope they didn't hurt lil' Tyreese."

"He's in a zoo, Daffy. I don't think there's no damn way they can hurt him. I promise." After she said that, she proved her promise by kissing the black duck on his left cheek gently before she walked out of the pool to change back into her normal clothes. Daffy blushed as he slowly sank beneath the surface of the water, but luckily, Bugs was able to grab him by his back as he walked towards the end of the pool. Tech, Wile E., Rev, and Road Runner followed him. As Bugs go out of the pool and settled Daffy's unconcious body next to him, he chuckled to himself.

"Well, holy shit!" he muttered. "I finally got to know Lola better, docs."

20 minutes later, at the LYC National Zoo…

Lola was walking around the place on her own, searching for Tyreese. Her hyper-sensitive ears was able to pick up a cute baby dragon squeal and turned completely around towards the reptile section before she walked inside. Many men saw her coming in because they didn't expect a girl like her to walk into a reptile section. They were whistling, cat-calling, and they even tried talking to her. She ignored every last one of them as she continued towards the small squeal she was hearing every 5 seconds. She finally approached the source of the squeal, which was Tyreese, balled up with fear as three zoo keepers were trying to pick him up. She saw a needle in one of their hands and that's when she ran into the entrance of the tank. When she bursted through the door, she screamed at the top her lungs:

"**STOP!**"

That made the three keepers abruptly stop and Tyreese looked up at her with curiosity. She walked up to the three and snatched the needle from the one nearest to her and crashed it against the glass. They were shocked.

"Lola Bunny!" One of the zoo keepers exclaimed. "What… what are you doing?"

"Something a vice president should be doing." Lola replied bravely as she turned her back on them and picked up Tyreese, who immediately cuddled up in her arms as she spoke. "Now, I'm gonna have to have custody of this little guy before you do any more damage to him. He does have a family, ya know!" She was about to leave until…

"Does he?" The president of the zoo, Malcom Foxx, asked as she was exiting the tank.

"Yeah. Daffy told me that this dragon is his little brother." Lola replied.

"Yeah, sure. A dragon related to a duck. That's bullshit!"

"No, it's not! It's true!"

"Prove it."

Tyreese replied to this by quacking in his roar. Lola looked down at him with a smile while Malcom looked at him with shock.

"Was that enough proof for ya?" She asked slyly. "I know you've never heard a quacking dragon before."

"So didn't we!" The three zoo keepers agreed together. Malcom's jaw dropped as he allowed Lola to walk by him in a humph.

"How many of you feel as stupid as a drunken son of a bitch?" He asked his three workers. All three of them raised their hands in response. "Damn you, Lola!"

Later, at the Valkino Theme Parks…

Silvia and Sylvester were eating inside the indoor food court, watching the news on tv. They were just talking away while they were eating until one news report was interrupted by another, which made both cats look up at the television immediately as they stopped eating for a moment.

"We interrupt your current news report to bring you this story that's just in." The reporter started. "It seems that there has been an awkward family reunion for Daffy Dumas Duck. Moments ago, the official vice president of the LYC National Zoo, Lola Jean Bunny, came by and stopped a group of zoo keepers from euthanizing an 8 month old dragon-duck mix named Tyreese. After she freed the little dragon, she brought him back to Daffy, who is, amazingly, his older brother. They just came from the city pool and went into a clinic for a DNA test on the black duck and his dragon brother. The results were true. Tyreese is the bioligical little brother of Daffy. Scientists were thrilled and Daffy was happy… to be reunited with his little brother."

"WHOA, SHIT!" Sylvester exclaimed as he dropped his fork in his chicken. Silvia was in tears as she used a napkin to wipe one off her cheek.

"Daffy had a baby brother?" She asked herself. "I didn't know he had that kind of heart."

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the clinic…

Lola, Bugs, Wile E. Tech, Rev, Road Runner, Daffy, and Tyreese just came out of the place, having Daffy hugging his little brother, who was hugging him back against his face. The others awed at them.

"That was pretty awesome!" Road Runner exclaimed. "I never knew Tyreese was your real biological brother. So, you dad was the dragon and your mom was the duck, right?"

"Yeah." Daffy replied as he held Tyreese in his arms comfortably. "After they had sex, the dragon genes were mostly passed on to him… then, my mom's came weeks later after they made love the second time."

"Wow." Bugs said. "So, now that you're his brother, what do plan on doin' now?"

"Get him to know you guys better, since he's never seen most of you before. I'm gonna be on a date with Melissa tonight and one of ya'll have to watch him for me. Who wants to volunteer?"

"Uh… I-can't." Rev replied quickly before he sped off at the speed of light. Road Runner shook his head with dismay as he spoke.

"Bugs, Lola, Taz, and I will watch him for ya." He said confidently. Daffy smiled as he handed Tyreese to Road Runner.

"I'm countin' on ya'll now." Daffy said. "If anything bad happens to him when I get back, I'm kickin' all of your asses!"

"Okay…" Bugs replied nervously. "… we won't let ya down, doc."

"Okay… oh! And before I forget, he already knows how to talk verbally."

"He does?" Lola asked. "But he's only 8 months."

"That's the big difference between ducks and dragons. They start talkin' at 8 months. We ducks start talkin' at 11 months. That's a big goddamn difference right there. Remember that."

"A'ight, doc. You have fun on your date. Tyreese will be just fine." Bugs replied.

5 hours later, back at Sylvester's house…

"Damn! Charlie Dog wasn't home… again." Bugs muttered to himself as he was playing a football video game with Taz. Tyreese was sitting in an adorable position in front of Bugs and Taz, watching their game while he was munching on some peanut butter sandwich crackers. Lola and Sylvester were sitting on the couch behind the tasmanian devil and the gray hare. "As usual, his ass is neva home when something good happens, like Daffy's reunion with Tyreese."

"What's with that bitch?" Sylvester asked with anger. "Is he scared that he'll have to chase me?"

"Hell, no! You weren't even with us when we went to his house."

"He must be tryin' to get Porky's attention."

"No." Tyreese spoke in his cute dragon voice. "Doggie with girlfriend."

"He is?" Taz asked. "Does Charlie even have girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Bugs replied. "Her name is Darlina Wolf."

"Ohhhh! But, Taz don't know wolf girl."

"So don't we! Goddamn it!" Sylvester muttered. "Wait! How did Tyreese know that?"

"How DID he know!" Bugs asked, looking down at the dragon while he paused their game, catching the little dragon off guard. He turned around and looked up at the group with a smile.

"Tyreese know everything." He replied confidently. This made the boys lean back simultaneously while Lola just shook her head.

"Daffy won't jokin' when he said Tyreese can talk." She mumbled to herself.

"Well, shit, man!" Sylvester exclaimed. "He must have some of Daffy's attitude genes in him somewhere!"

"Yeah." Taz agreed as he turned back to the game, which was still paused by a stunned Bugs. "Bugs, can we continued damn game, please?"

"Oh! My bad, doc!" Bugs finally said as he quickly unpaused the game and continued, having Tyreese turned his attention back to it as he spoke.

"You are bunch of bastards." Tyreese muttered. Bugs heard him and picked him up by his neck while Taz was choosing a play.

"Man, sit yo' ass back there with Lola and Sly where you can't bother us!" He exclaimed as he tossed the little orange dragon over his shoulder and he landed in Lola's lap perfectly. Tyreese giggled at Bugs' behavior and remained quiet afterwards as he got comfortable on Lola's legs. She soon jumped when she felt something go in her shorts.

"What the…!" She exclaimed. She looked down at Tyreese and he looked up at her with a sly smirk on his face. She smiled seductively as she got the hint and allowed him to continue. She moaned at the feeling of it, which made Sylvester look at her with confusion.

"What the fuck's wrong with you, Lola?" He asked. She looked over at the cat and sighed.

"Tyreese is rubbing my… my…" She tried to say, but couldn't. Sylvester got what she was trying to say and grew disgusted as he quickly pulled Tyreese off of her lap. She sighed again as she was relieved from the dragon's sensual touch.

"Shit!" Sylvester exclaimed as he held Tyreese. "Don't do that, Ty!"

"Me naughty around sexy bitches." He purred as he stared at Lola with a cool smirk.

"I gotta tell Daffy about this." Lola sighed as she was in her own little fantasy. "Damn!"

Later, at 9:47 pm in Bugs and Lola's room…

"Did you see what Tyreese did to me, Bugs?" Lola asked as she carried Tyreese in the room with her and settled him down. When he was on the floor, he walked over to his fleece bed and nestled himself in. Bugs sat on the edge of the bed with his hands between his legs, hunched over. "He gave me some pleasureable shit down there."

"I see." Bugs boredly sighed. "He used his tail, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He felt as good as you do when you fuck my ass!"

"He does!" Bugs looked down at Tyreese, who was already sleeping peacefully in his comfortable fleece bed in a cuddled position. "Damn! He's that good?"

"Hell, yeah."

"Wow. Daffy don't act like that."

"No, he don't… but I gotta admit. His little brother acts a bit sexy for his age."

"What if Daffy does hear about this?"

Lola chuckled as she walked up to her boyfriend and pushed him down on his back on the bed and sat on top of him near his crotch, which was between her legs. She stroked his muscles as she spoke.

"He'll never know, baby." After that was said, she leaned down towards him and kissed him on the mouth passionately, forgetting about Tyreese's presence.

To be continued…


	7. A Dragon's Curiosity

Chapter 7: A Dragon's Curiosity is a Wonderful Gift

Now that we know that Tyreese is Daffy's biological brother, they were inseperable yet again. The next thing Daffy needed to inform was how high Tyreese's curiosity level is. None of his friends know, but he and Wile E. does. The others have to find out for themselves… which was happening the next morning.

Tyreese was the first to wake up as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned like a dog before he sat up and looked around curiously. When he started to sniff, that was it. His curious mode was turned all the way up to its maximum level. He continued to sniff around the Bunnies' bedroom and he soon crawled under a dresser. When he was completely underneath, he squealed softly as he spotted something. He couldn't make out what it was, but it had a smoothness to it. He placed the object in his mouth and crawled out, revealing that it was some kind of electric device. He squealed again as he tried to observe what the device was. He gave up after 10 minutes and held it in his mouth again as he walked off to Wile E.'s room. He stopped at the doorway to his room and started scratching on it with his small claws before he sat down like a puppy and waited patiently, still holding the mysterious device in his mouth. 10 seconds later, the door opened and Wile E. looked down at him with surprise before he picked him up like a baby.

"Hey, Tyreese." He greeted kindly as he walked back into his room and closed the door. "What's that you got there, huh?" Tyreese squealed as he released the device and it landed in Wile E.'s hand perfectly. The coyote then took a closer look at it and grew wide eyed as he recongized the item. "Do you know what this very highly classified device is?"

Tyreese shook his head in response.

"It's my first-ever GVX390 XT Password Hacker System. It enables you to hack into any password system, like an internet site, a secret hideout that has a keypad, passwords to a club or organization, or even any style of combination locks. I haven't tested it yet."

"Why is thingy handheld?" Tyreese asked.

"At first, it was a whole processor system, but I soon found out that it was way too heavy and too big to carry around. So, I re-made it into a handheld Game Boy Micro sized device. Its small size hides its purpose descretly, which is very clever of me."

"OOOOOooooooh, I see now! Can I test it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't give highly classified devices to young people such as yourself, even if it's been tested…"

"Awwww!"

"…but, I know you can be responsible for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about you DO test out my device? Just to see if it works properly, that is."

"Okay! Where can I keep it safe at?"

"I suggest you take this…" Wile E. paused as he pulled out a small strapped wallet, made for carrying a Game Boy Micro. "…it's a special sized carrying case for little guys like you and for devices like this. Just carry this system in this wallet securely and you'll never lose it. Also make sure that nobody else touches it. Understand? You're only doing this as a test."

"Me understand." Tyreese took the wallet-sized carrying case and strapped it around his chest before Wile E. gently slipped the hacking system in the slot and buttoned it tightly to keep it from falling. "Tyreese take care of hacker thingy. Me promise."

"Good boy."

Later, at breakfast…

"Wile E., I happened to overhear your conversation with Tyreese earlier." Sylvester complied as he was eating his french toast. "Did you say something about a… hacking system device?"

"Yeah. Tyreese, show 'em." Wile E. replied before Tyreese took out the little purple device and showed it to everybody. "This is my GVX390 XT Password Hacker System. It can hack into any password secured location, including combination locks. He's on testing duty of the device."

"Well, good, 'cause I've done forgot my goddamn password to my brotha's secret stash!" Bugs exclaimed with anger. Everybody looked up at him in response.

"Your brother has a secret stash, man?" Daffy asked. Bugs nodded.

"Hell, yeah, Daffy! He's been hidin' that stash ever since I just graduated from college. I really wanna get to it, but I done forgot the password! Damn!"

"Maybe Tyreese's curiosity will help you sniff it out before you take it out." Wile E. suggested.

"Tyreese has a curious personality? Damn, I didn't know that shit!" Sylvester exclaimed. Lola giggled at that remark.

"Maybe that's why he was tryin' to fuck me yesterday with his tail." She added seductively. Tyreese purred in agreement before Wile E. continued.

"Yes. He's more curious than a ferret and a new puppy put together." He explained.

"Wow!" Taz exclaimed. "Lil' dragon more curious than Taz, too."

"Yep. Even you, Taz."

"So, how high is his curiosity level?" Lola asked. Daffy pulled out a sheet of paper as he spoke.

"Wile E. and I took some of our bedtime off to observe my lil' bro's curiosity level. It took almost a goddamn hour, but eventually, we got what we wanted."

"And…?" Bugs asked.

"Well… you figure it out."

"C'mon, Daffy, man!"

"Daffy's right for once, Bugs." Wile E. complied. "I've heard that rabbits can figure out a dragon's curiosity level by their intelligence and endurance of their personal instincts."

"What's the deal wit da relationship between rabbits and dragons, doc!"

"It's a really long story, but…"

"We've got all the damn time in the world." Sylvester protested as he got comfortable after finishing his breakfast. "Tell us how it all began."

"Okay, then. If you insist… but promise me you won't fall asleep."

"We won't. I bet it's pretty interesting." Lola replied as she sat in Bugs' lap as his hands went around her waist. Wile E. stood up from the table and sighed before he finally spoke and began the story.

"And it should. Now, way back, during the period where only a few mammals and nothing but dragons ruled the planet, there weren't any problems between any two animals alike. They say that reptiles should eat the furry and fluffy, but they were wrong."

"Who exactly?" Daffy asked.

"Biologists and scientists, including myself. What _is _true, however, is the population, the species, and the way of their every day living, which is not neanderthal like most people predict. They actually lived like we are today, except all contraptions, machines, and appliances were made from many materials surrounding them, including sticks, stones, tree bark, leaves, bones, and even shedded dragon scales. The heat for some appliances came from either warm molted lava or fire from a dragon."

"Okay." Bugs interrupted impatiently. "Could you please fast foreward to the part about how rabbits can get along well with dragons?"

"Fine. The first rabbit and dragon couple that started this phonomenon was a pure white lop-eared rabbit with red eyes named Gyradale and a black dragon with white stripes, silver wings, brown horns, and neon green eyes named Nyronji. They became good friends when Nyronji helped the white rabbit out of a tar pit he was purposely pushed in by the Garvatchi dragon species, who are known as 'bullies of the Vartrastic period'. By the time Nyronji successfully freed Gyradale, they began walking around the plains together, communicating with their own natural sounds, meaning that Nyronji was squealagrunting and Gyradale was sounding more like guinea pig mixed with a tiger cub."

"What happened when other creatures started seein' this?" Sylvester asked.

"They just… stopped in their tracks or stopped whatever they were in the middle of. They silently watched the two walk by, talking in their language together. Pretty soon, that offically became the law of the plains… or the law of the Vartrastic period. 200 years later, Nyronji began to become extremely curious about everything around him and Gyradale was sensing his internal curious personality for miles. When they got back together, that's when the two creatures were inseperable… forever."

"So, wit da sensin' thang goin' on with the rabbit on the dragon, did it make them last longer than usual?" Bugs asked. Wile E. nodded.

"Amazingly, yeah. They never, ever became extinct. They were gifted immorality and everlasting life by some special force from the gods of their lands. Now, the only thing they're trying to earn is 700 million dollars for the discovery of the two animals."

"Are you kiddin' me! 700 million dollars!" Daffy asked with excitement. Wile E. nodded again. "Shit, man! That's a lot of money! When does the search start! I'm ready!"

"It started 20 years ago. Experts keep saying that Nyronji and Gyradale are located deep in the Mystical Lavender Daradillii Rainforest in the very back section of the restricted part of the city zoo, but many people came there for nothing."

"You mean, they were never found for 20 years?" Lola asked with surprise.

"Exactly. At first, the prize money for finding them was only 500 dollars because they thought the two were easy to find, but after the first 10 years of the search, they realized that they were harder to find than they thought, so they raised the prize money to 500 million. After 9 more years, they were getting harder and harder to find… so hard that it seemed impossible. So, now, they've made the final prize 700 million dollars and they'll keep it that way until the two creatures are found and held in captivity."

"Damn, doc!" Bugs exclaimed as he sat back in his chair. "Talk about makin' yo'self hidden to the public. So, you want Lola and I to figure out Tyreese's curiosity level fo' ourselves?"

"That's right. You have a whole day to find out… from now until midnight. Got it?"

"Yeah, doc."

"Now, as for the search of Nyronji and Gyradale, you can do that, too. They have the prize money held in my vault in my underground lab, where they know it's safe."

"I know I'm a little late on this, but who exactly are 'they'?" Lola asked.

"The mayor of Looney York City, Charlie Dog, and his special assistants."

"So, that's where Charlie is!" Bugs exclaimed.

"I thought you knew."

"Hell, no, doc! I didn't know! Anyway, we'll get the curiosity thing down along with findin' those two legends."

"Not legends, Bugs… myths."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. We're wasting valuable time. Daffy, Sylvester, and Taz… you three will join me with the search as well."

"Taz go get ready!" Taz exclaimed before he galloped like a gorrilla upstairs to his room. Sylvester followed suit upstairs, running like a cat should be running. As for Daffy…

"I ain't flyin'." Daffy muttered with his arms crossed. Tyreese snarled before he painfully bit his older brother's arm, causing him to scream with pain along with forcing him to fly anyway. "AHHHHHHHHH, DAMN YOU, TYREESE!" Those were his last words before he reluctantly flew upstairs to his room to get ready. Wile E. chuckled at Tyreese's behavior as he patted him on the head.

"You really don't want your brother to be stubborn and lazy, do you?" He said to the dragon, who nodded with a sly smile. "I like you, Ty. Make sure you keep this up for a few more days. Daffy will forget that he's a lazy-ass bitch sooner than you think." After that, the brown coyote walked upstairs to get ready himself, leaving Bugs, Lola, and Tyreese alone in the kitchen. The two bunnies looked down at him in silence for about 5 minutes before Lola broke the silence by saying:

"Well, I'll take 'Getting as rich as a greedy bastard' for 700 million, Bugs."

Bugs chuckled at that phrase almost hysterically.

An hour and 30 minutes later, in the streets of the city…

Bugs, Lola, and Tyreese were riding in Lola's tricked out 2006 Toyota Yaris, complete with golden, shiny, 27" spinners on the wheels, a blue and purple gradient design, purple headlights, and pink neon lights in the trunk and under the car. Lola was driving while Bugs was in the passenger seat and Tyreese was sitting in the back, holding the hacker system securely in his lap. Bugs was astonished by the car's interior as he looked around.

"Damn, girl!" He exclaimed. "What kind of car is dis, doc!"

"It's the newest car out there, Bugs." Lola replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"What's it called?"

"The Toyota Yaris."

"Wow… and I thought my SUV looked betta than this piece of fine shit."

"Humph! Your crazy SUV can't even comfort someone's ass without givin' them back pain because of the cheap leather you have on the seats."

"Hey! Leave my fine-ass leather alone! I paid 500 dollars fo' it."

"Yeah… cheap leather."

"Ya know what? You gonna stop hatin' about my leather, girl!"

"There ain't nobody in this car that's hatin' on your ride, Bugs! It's just that the leather is so cheap, that not even Sylvester can stop shedding his fur for 5 minutes."

"Leave it alone, then!"

"Okay!"

"Damn." It was silent now. After 10 minutes and stopping at a red light, Bugs turned towards Tyreese. "Are you gettin' any of this shit, Lil' Ty?"

"Not for one fuckin' second." Tyreese replied in an annoyed tone of his voice. Bugs scoffed as he turned back around.

"Good. Besides, we supposed to be findin' out your curiosity level, which is pretty hard to do right now. I wanna get to my bro's secret stash first."

"You're still moaning about that?" Lola asked as she pressed down on the gas at the green light. "Right now, Tyreese is more important."

"We should get his level right… about…"

Tyreese started sniffing after 3 minutes of looking out the window to his right, which made Bugs finish by saying:

"…now."

Lola parked the car next to the sidewalk before Tyreese ran out after opening his window. The two bunnies suddenly jumped simultaneously as they just felt something… strange through their ears.

"Did you feel that?" Bugs asked, keeping his eyes away from Lola, who nodded in response.

"Yeah." She replied. She soon went wide eyed as she faced Bugs and he faced her with the same expression. After 20 seconds of staring, they said simultaneously:

"Tyreese's curiosity level is at its maximum level! Daaaaaaaaamn!" After that, they both started running towards the building Tyreese just broke into with the hacker system.

Inside, the building was dark with only a little light showing from the extremely high ceiling. Tyreese was able to see through the near darkness as his green eyes glowed like flashlights. He took another sniffing session by the time Bugs and Lola finally apporached him. They were tired out, but they weren't too tired.

"Damn… this place… is… huge…, doc." Bugs said between small tired breaths. Lola nodded in agreement as she slowly stood up straight.

"I… think this is some… kind of factory." Lola guessed as she took a good look around. Then, as if it was on cue, the lights automatically came on, nearly startling the three. This made Tyreese investigate by sniffing some more while he was walking at only 3 paces at a time. Bugs and Lola just stood there watching, having Lola behind Bugs. 3 minutes after, a mysterious shadowy figure came up behind Lola and covered her mouth quick to keep her screaming turned down so Bugs nor Tyreese couldn't hear it, but for Tyreese, that failed as he stopped his sniffing for a minute and turned his head quick and roared. Bugs was puzzled as he turned around and was wide eyed at what he saw.

"Who the hell…?" He was about to say before a dagger unexpectedly plunged into his right arm, drawing blood from the wound down to his wrist as he hung on to the blade. "…AHHHHHH, SHIT!" After that was said, the figure swiftly ran away with Lola in his arms. Tyreese growled as he flapped his black feathered wings and flew off after him, dropping the hacker device in Bugs' free, but injured hand. He looked down at it, then looked up at Tyreese and got the hint with a sly smile. "Now we'll see how brave his ass is." After that was said, he sharply pulled the dagger out and tore off a piece of his shirt, using it as a bandage for his wound by tying it up over it and then, running off in the direction Tyreese went.

Meanwhile, in Downtown LYC…

Ace and Lexi were just relaxing on a bench in front of a resturant, having Ace drinking some energy drink and Lexi drinking some soda. They were just talking and enjoying themselves until they saw Daffy rush past them in a flash and Wile E., Sylvester, and Taz were coming up behind him, having Taz way ahead of the cat and coyote, who stopped right in front of the two rabbits.

"Hey, ya'll." Ace greeted after taking his 10th sip of his canned drink. "What's happenin'?"

"I've… just explained to these greedy guys that a citywide search is in progress." Wile E. replied. Ace raised an eyebrow in question as Lexi spoke.

"Which search is that?" She asked.

"Nyronji and Gyradale." Sylvester replied with excitement before he ran off again after regaining himself. Lexi looked confused.

"Nyronji and Gyradale? Who are they?"

"Two mythical creatures that have been living an eternal and immortal life since the Vartrastic period, which is the time where the many species of rabbits, kangaroos, dragons, and wallabies ruled the Earth." Wile E. replied.

"Like them dinosaurs and shit?" Ace asked. Wile E. nodded. "You mean they still livin'?"

'Yeah. Now, the mayor of our city knows where they're hidden. They're held in the restricted section of the city zoo, which is in the very back. We've sent Bugs, Lola, and Tyreese there to find them, but as for Taz, Sylvester, Daffy, and I… we're searching the perimeter of the city limits, just in case they've escaped." After that big explaination, Ace and Lexi looked at each other with wide and surprised eyes before Wile E. continued. "Also, there's a big cash prize for the one who finds the both of them, unharmed and well."

"How much is the prize?" Lexi asked.

"700 million dollars."

"DAMN!" Ace screamed, still keeping his extremely deep toned voice. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah. If you want, you can help Bugs, Lola, and Tyreese if you really want that money yourselves."

"Hey, Wile E.!" Daffy interrupted from the distance. "We need you to search the animal shelter for us! They won't let us in!"

"Well, take my advice and I'll see you soon." After that, Wile E. ran off like a real coyote ran towards the shelter. Ace and Lexi looked at each other again with shock when he was completely gone.

"Should we, Ace?" Lexi asked. "I mean, we win that much money back in AcmetropoVegas anyway."

"Yeah." Ace replied as he stood up with Lexi following suit. "I'm sure we can get those two creatures and get the share of the money when we turn them in."

"Sounds cool to me. Do we need Rev?"

"Naw, baby… but, we need Tech. I've heard about Nyronji. He can get a lil' aggressive when it comes to seein' people who want him just fo' da money."

"Alright. Let's go!"

Back at the mysterious factory…

Bugs was now right on Tyreese's tail as he continued running. The shadowy figure with the screaming Lola flew into a garbage chute after putting in a secret code on the keypad beside it. When the chute closed automatically, Tyreese barely made it as he slammed into the closed door with a loud **_PING!_** The hurt dragon then fell on his back on the floor with stars swirling around his head. Bugs apporached him seconds later and was nowhere near being out of breath.

"Shit!" He swore. "The bitch got away… and I'm talkin' about that shadowy guy."

"Ow!" Tyreese groaned as he sat up and rubbed in head before shaking himself back to normal. "Shadow man's hideout in here!"

"In a garbage chute? That's bullshit, doc."

"Yeah." Tyreese noticed the keypad next to the chute's door. "Look! It has password!"

"This is the perfect timin' to test out this hackin' thing. Do yo' thing, Ty."

"Thank you." Tyreese took the device from Bugs' jean pocket and flew up to the keypad, positioning the device like it was remote control. He then pressed a few keys on the device and a small cord came out of the front edge of it. Then, it automatically hooked itself to a socket under the keypad and made a few beeps afterwards. After about 2 minutes, the beeping stopped and a few numbers appeared on the small black screen above the keys of the device. Tyreese squealed with astonishment while Bugs looked at the device from behind the dragon. He was astonished as well.

"Holy mother fu… ahem! Excuse me!" He corrected himself. "That's a cool piece of merchandisin'. That should be sold to the folks of dis city, doc! I guess those numbers represent the passcode to the keypad." He took a closer look at the numbers. "That passcode's easy, man! Look at it and read it, Ty."

"Passcode is… 5454588." The computer from the device spoke for Tyreese. This made the both of them jump.

"Damn!" They both exclaimed simultaneously before the device's cord went back in by itself. Tyreese typed in the code and the door opened successfully. Bugs scoffed as he held the door open, allowing the dragon in first as he said to himself:

"Some passcode that was. A 3-year-old could guess that piece of shit in one try! Damn!" After that was said, he climbed into the chute and slid down as the door closed on its own again.

Meanwhile, in the city zoo…

Ace and Lexi arrived at a big building in a dark section of the very back of the zoo with Ace holding the Ninjiser 500 in his arms. As they looked at the big red door to the building, Lexi used her super hearing as she moved closer to the door.

"What do ya hear, Lex?" Ace asked. Lexi looked at the yellow rabbit over her shoulder as she spoke.

"It has a stairwell near the end of the building somewhere, but other than that, I don't hear anything unusual." She replied. "We need to get in there by force."

"How in the hell can you sense a stairwell with super hearin', girl?"

"I don't know. That shit just happens, I guess."

"Anyway, stand back." Ace walked up to the door and used his lasers to cut a hole through the door and they both walked in. Lexi used her super hearing again as she walked around and investigated the place.

"Wile E. said there was a forest back here when he stopped us on the way." She said. "I don't see one…" She paused as she heard distant animal sounds from the stairwell she mentioned and looked over at it. "…but I think it's downstairs."

"How can a rainforest be held underground?" Ace asked. Lexi walked up to him as she spoke.

"It probably has a climate similar to a desert, except the moisture stays on the plants, like it has been raining for days. That's how."

"Oh, okay. I get it. How about we go down there since Nyronji and Gyradale aren't up here?"

"Good idea." After that, the two rabbits went down the stairs for a further investigation.

Meanwhile, down below…

Tyreese just landed on the mucky ground he didn't expect from a garbage chute. Bugs came down and landed on the ground on his feet as well and felt awkward as he was caught off guard by the floor's surface.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed. "Is this the……" He paused as he looked around. "…Mystical Lavender Daradillii Rainforest?"

Tyreese nodded in response as he too was surprised. He continued sniffing out for the shadowy figure and Lola. Since it was nearly dark and had hardly any light, it was really hard for Bugs to see where he was going. He didn't know if Tyreese was in front of him or ahead of him. He just walked on his way.

As for the mysterious figure with Lola, hidden in a cave in the very back of the forest…

Lola was just tossed to the floor by the mystery man rudely. She slowly sat up and looked up at the black figure with anger and confusion.

"Who the hell are you, kidnapppin' my ass!" She demanded as she stood up. The figure just made an extremely deep male voiced chuckle in response. This pissed her off even more as she wasn't amused. "I didn't say anything funny, you dumb bastard! Where am I and who are you!"

"Patience, baby!" The figure spoke in the same deep voice calmly. "You'll find out who I am soon, but first and foremost, I'll tell you where we are. We're in a very mythical place called the Mystical Lavender Daradillii Rainforest, the hiding place of my two earlier prisioners, Nyronji and Gyradale."

"Your 'prisoners'?"

"They invaded my forest and now, they're my appitizers for tonight. As for you…" He paused as he stroked a hand behind her and slowly squeezed her ass sexually before he continued. "…you… are my main course, sexy bitch."

"You're sick!" She pushed his hand off her butt forcefully, but he refused by forcing his hand back on her butt and he forcefully pulled her close to him… really close. She was soon staring at a pair of yellow eyes that looked a little chinese. After the 10 minute staring contest, the figure pulled out his cloak and revealed himself to be a white hyena with yellow hair and stripes, looking really cute. He showed a very sensual smile as he started to kiss her neck sexually, making her moan while lifting her head up with passion. She soon got into this moment of death she was falling for the moment she went for a passionate liplock on the hyena. He reacted to this by pulling her closer to his groin while massaging her ass again, which caused her to grind her hips into his like crazy, stopping the kiss for a quick second.

"My name is Varintino." The hyena spoke in whisper, making Lola drool with her moaning. She smiled seductively as she heard that.

"I'm Lola." She replied sexually as she rubbed his extremely muscular arms lovingly.

"Nice. Pretty soon, you'll light up my appitite with your sexy body, baby."

"I can't wait." Before she knew it, she had him on the floor, having her legs around his waist as she leaned for the kiss while grinding him some more. Varintino had his chance to slowly pull off her tank top, revealing her in a blue bra. He went wide eyed as she looked at her.

"Goddamn! You're more seductive than I expected." He muttered to himself as he continued the lovemaking trap of death.

As for Nyronji and Gyradale, who were in a caged cave cell just a few feet away from the passionate moment…

The two of them were watching with fear as they saw that their savior turned into the main course for Varintino. Nyronji paced back and forth while Gyradale continued to watch.

"Oh, hell no!" Gyradale exclaimed in a hansome male voice. "He got that sexy bitch, Lola into his trap of love."

"Lola Bunny! The nightclub dancer that can shake her ass like she crazy?" Nyronji asked with surprise in the same deep male voice as Varintino, only deeper. Gyradale nodded in response. "Damn! Not her, too!"

"She's the 7th woman Varintino's kidnapped. I really feel bad for the past 6 girls that got eaten."

"Me, too. Now that he's got us, we're gonna be his motherfuckin' appitizers, man! Shit!"

"I sure hope she realizes what kind of trap she's gettin' into. I'd hate to see her get eaten, but it seems like we won't because we'll be eaten first."

"I don't give a damn! I wanna get outta this shit one way or another… even if it means findin' another savior for us!"

"Amen on that one, man!"

Meanwhile, in the streets of LYC…

Wile E. had the rest of the Loonatixx helping them look for Nyronji and Gyradale. They soon gathered at a nearby resturant and were pooped.

"Damn… man!" Rev said between tired breaths. "We-looked… everywhere."

"We'll never find them at this rate." Tech complained as he sipped on a cup of ice cold water. He looked over at Taz and Slam at the arcades and they were fighting each other… on the game, that is. "It looks like Taz and Slam never cooperated during this expedition."

"Forget those two!" Danger complained. "I'm just tired out from all this useless searchin' and shit!"

"I'm sure Ace and Lexi found those two by now." Wile E. complied. Daffy scoffed.

"If they did, we'd be rich by now!" He protested. Sylvester nodded in agreement as well as the Loonatixx, excluding Slam. Wile E. scratched the back of his head with confusion.

"So, should we wait here for them then?"

"We're waitin'… but not here. Slam and Taz are aggrivatin' my ass!" Danger moaned as he watched the two tasmanian devils at the virtual reality boxing game. "Can we wait in your crib, Sly?"

"It's better than stayin' here. C'mon, fellas!" Sylvester replied as he stood up simultaneously with the rest of the boys. As they were leaving, Tech called out:

"TAZ, SLAM! LET'S GO!"

The two tasmanian devils obeyed as they dropped the controls and ran off to meet with the rest of the boys.

Back in the Mystical Lavender Daradillii Rainforest…

Bugs was still looking for Lola as he was walking through the forest. He soon stopped when he felt something tap his foot. He looked down and saw Tyreese standing in front of a giant bush that was shaking. He growled as he prepared for the outburst. Bugs was ready as well. After 4 minutes, they were actually knocked to the ground by two mysterious figures. Tyreese was able to make out who they were as he sat up with Bugs following.

"Ace? Lexi?" He said. Bugs was also shocked to hear those names. He saw them clear as day by the time he completely sat up.

"Ace and Lexi?" Bugs repeated. "What the hell are you two doin' here?"

"Wile E. sent us to search for Nyronji and Gyradale." Ace replied as he reached for his gun. "Why are you and Tyreese here?"

"Some shadowy son of a bitch took Lola and we're lookin' fo' her, doc!"

"Lola got kidnapped?" Lexi asked with confusion. "I never thought someone with a job like hers could get captured like that."

"C'mon, now, Lexi! Be serious!"

"My bad… but I'm tellin' the truth."

"Anyway, we might as well search together. We're just here for Nyronji and Gyradale." Ace said as he stood up with Lexi. Bugs and Tyreese did the same.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Tyreese agreed as he jumped off Bugs' shoulder and led the way with his super curious sniffer. Speaking of which…

"Hey, ya'll." Bugs started. "Lola and I found out how high Tyreese's curiosity level is, thanks to Wile E.'s historical lesson."

"And…?" Lexi asked.

"It's overloaded, docs! His curiosity level is way above the line!"

"Damn." Ace muttered. "No wonder he's leadin' the way."

"Tell me about it." Lexi agreed.

The conversation was interrupted by Tyreese, who stopped them in a flash, nearly making Bugs trip.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "A fair warnin' next time, Ty. Shit!"

"Shhhhhh!" Tyreese shushed as he listened to a sound. He heard deep, passionate moaning and the sound of leaves rustling along with it. He recongnized the voice the moaning was coming from and grew wide eyed. "Lola!"

"Lola!" Bugs repeated as he looked through the leaves and saw what he didn't want to see… Lola making love with a hyena that was her predator. He grew furious as he turned red with steam coming out of his ears. This puzzled Ace and Lexi behind him.

"Bugs? What is it?" Lexi asked. Bugs turned towards the pink rabbit and calmed down.

"Lola's fuckin' wit a hyena!" He yelled. "Doesn't she know that hyenas are more than likely to eat what he's screwin' with?"

"What!" Tyreese and Ace exclaimed. Bugs nodded as Lexi remained shockingly silent.

"Yeah. That must be the bastard that captured her ass! He's gonna pay for that, doc! INDEFINATELY!"

"Wait!" Tyreese stopped as he sniffed some more. "Nyronji and Gyradale are nearby… in that cave behind them."

"We'll go for those two. Bugs, you and Tyreese get Lola. We'll finish the hyena off." Ace commanded.

"Good. We'll burst in there when we see that the hyena is _this _close to startin' his dinner with Lola. Got it?" Bugs explained. Tyreese, Ace, and Lexi nodded in response.

As for Varintino and Lola…

Lola screamed with lust as she was getting close to her orgasm any minute. Varintino chuckled at her screaming for more when he thrusted into her a little harder. At that moment, she started quivering vigoriously as she came and then, she calmed down as she sighed with relief. Varintino calmed down himself as he gently pulled out of her and laid her down on the ground gently. She soon fell asleep seconds later. That was his chance to get Nyronji and Gyradale from their cage. When he opened the cage door, the two mythical creatures stood in defense as he approached them.

"Don't even think about it!" Nyronji protested as he prepared to attack if the hyena refused to obey. This command only made Varintino chuckle as he successfully grabbed Gyradale by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't think you could be strong enough to resist my tactics of eating your ass before Lola's." He said cooly. "Think of this as an award for being my first appetizers instead."

"You sick motherfuckin' bastard! I am NOT gonna let you control me and eat me, like I'm a dead stuffed turkey! The only thing you can do that's cloest to that shit is kiss my ass!"

"You wasting your breath, Nyronji. No matter how much bullshit you say to me to keep you from being eaten… it'll never change my hungry-ass mind." After that was said, Varintino slowly reached down and attempted to grab the dragon by his neck. Nyronji stopped him by biting his hand hard, piercing his skin with his sharper-than-sharp teeth. This made the hyena scream in pain as he quickly pulled away from the angry dragon and dropped Gyradale, who landed on his feet and ran towards his best friend for protection. He remained slient for the rest of the conversation.

"YOU BASTARD DRAGON!" Varintino screamed, still keeping the deep tone in his voice. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"I'd love to see you make me." Nyronji dared as he prepared himself for a counter-attack. Varintino slowly backed away from the dragon and his rabbit friend as the both of them drew nearer to him, hoping they could escape while he was phased. By the time the hyena exited the cave, a strong gray and muscular arm grabbed him around his neck, choking him as he fell to the floor with the owner of that arm, which was Bugs. Varintino then elbowed the determined gray rabbit in the abdomen hard, making him let go as he held it in pain. This was Nyronji and Gyradale's chance to make a run for it and wake up Lola before the hyena noticed.

As for Bugs and Varintino, they were having a wrestling match on the wet dirt of the forest. Varintino tried to bite Bugs on his arm, but he missed by an inch and he was kicked in the face as Bugs got up. As soon as he was standing, he grabbed the hyena's shirt by his collar and prepared to punch him as he spoke.

"Who the hell are you and why did you capture my girl, doc!" He asked with intense fury in his black eyes. Varintino chuckled as he smiled sarcastically.

"You crazy idiot." He replied cooly. "You've wasted your precious time coming down here for her. I'm about to have her as my main course any minute now and you wanna get her back? Starving me to death?"

"You are just a sick son of a bitch! You're a hyena, fo' cryin' outloud! Can't you get a dead animal to eat or some shit!"

"I would, but the closest I can get right now is getting Lola to go into a deep, breathless sleep."

"Breathless?" Bugs slowly lowered his fist and looked at Lola behind the white hyena. She was indeed sleeping, but Nyronji and Gyradale couldn't wake her. She was breathless in her sleep alright. "Oh, fuck no! How can she sleep breathless?"

"It's possible… for some people." After that was said, Bugs was vigoriously punched in the face, knocking him to the ground hard with a bloody mouth and nose. Ace and Lexi saw this from the distance and have had it! Ace cocked his gun while Lexi already ran out for the attack. She did a few flips before she finally kicked the Varintino straight in his stomach, landing on her feet perfectly afterwards. He wasn't too phased by the blow as he stood straight again quickly for someone who was kicked in the stomach. Lexi was speechless and shocked at what she just saw before she was cut off guard by Varintino, who punched her across her face hard, then kicked her legs harder, leaving her kneeled down in pain. When she was at his feet, he chuckled before he slammed his elbow at his hardest on her neck, knocking her out.

As for Nyronji and Gyradale, they simply took Lola by her shirt and carefully dragged her towards Ace, who commanded them to come over with her. While they were pulling her in, Ace looked up and saw that his teammate was knocked out cold. He soon grew furious as he pulled out his gun, cocked it once again, and ran out with rampage.

Bugs saw him coming as he ran for his hiding spot where Lola was being dragged. Varintino was about to catch him, but Ace shot at him, which didn't harm him as much. This made the hyena laugh.

"You expect a piece of shit like that to hurt me?" He asked sarcastically as he stood up. Ace was not showing any sign of fear whatsoever as he spoke.

"It would've, if you weren't so goddamn strong." He replied as he placed his gun on his back. "If that's the way it has to be, then I'll fight you with my fists."

"Oh, stop wasting your precious breath!" Varintino pulled out a gun of his own and shot at the yellow strong rabbit, who flipped out of the way. Then, the fight resumed from there, having a gun-against-fist battle.

While the battle was going on, Bugs spotted Lexi laid down on the ground. He took careful caution as he walked up to her unconcious body, picked her up, and walked back to his hiding place. He gently laid her down next to Lola and he chuckled as he looked at both of the unconcious ladies.

"They look almost alike, docs." He observed as he looked over at Nyronji and Gyradale. "So, ya'll do exist. I would've never known that you two still lived, even after 200 million years or so."

"Well, it does take pride and precision to make your live an immortal one." Gyradale spoke. "When you make some friends unlike anyone else, maybe then, the award will come to you, regardless if you've fought with this friend of yours or not."

"I never knew that." Tyreese said as he crawled into the hiding spot with them and collasped to the ground. "Damn, that hyena was hard."

"You fought him?" Bugs asked with confusion. "I didn't see ya, doc."

"Yeah. I was invisible. I was hoping that white hyena wouldn't see me nor sense my presence, but I guess I was wrong. White hyena impossible to defeat."

"Unless there as an unstoppable and powerful way to finish him off…" Bugs went into deep thought while Tyreese, Nyronji, and Gyradale tried to revive the two unconcious ladies.

Back in the fight…

Ace was nearly victorious as he was kneeled down with bloody scratches and bruises all over his strong body and his gun was a wreck. He had enough energy to toss the broken gun away into a tar pit in the distance as Varintino slowly, but weakly stood up, having bloody marks all over him as well.

"It's… not… o… ver… y… yet." Ace weakly spoke as he tried many times to get up, but it was more painful than the last every time. He decided to stay kneeled as the white hyena spoke.

"That's what you… ugh! …think." Varintino protested as he looked up and saw that Lexi was alive behind Ace, who showed a sly smile as he sensed his other Loonatixx friends present. As for Lexi, she was ready to brain blast him as Ace was ready to laser blast him. "Oh… shit."

"That's right, motherfucker!" Lexi screamed before she performed her brain blast at the same time Ace fired his laserbeams. Varintino was in not too much pain, but it was working. Minutes later, Danger came and fired his egg-shaped orbs at him while Tech used his renewed Ninjiser 500 and Slam came out of nowhere and formed into his tornado, hitting the white hyena multiple times. As for Rev, he sped around him, giving him a few kicks against his head every 5 seconds. Bugs, Tyreese, Nyronji, and Gyradale saw this and it was working… just as they expected. 5 minutes later, the entrance to the forest opened behind Bugs and the others and they turned to see Wile E., Daffy, Taz, and Sylvester. Bugs sighed with relief as he picked up Lola, carrying her in his arms as he proceeded upstairs while Tyreese ran up to Daffy and leapt into his arms lovingly, licking his face happily in the process before the black duck walked off with his friends, having Nyronji and Gyradale following after.

Later, back at Sylvester's house at 8:45 pm…

Lola was finally waking up after catching the aroma of some leftovers from dinner. She looked up and saw Bugs sitting next to her with her plate in his lap. He smiled as he saw her eyes at last.

"Bugs? Is that you?" She asked weakly as she sat up slowly. Bugs nodded, still holding his smile.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here." He replied smoothly as he handed her plate to her. "We saved some dinner for ya, doc."

"Thanks." Lola took her plate as she continued. "What happened back there at the forest?"

"The Loonatixx really did their damn good job bein' heroes by defeatin' that bastard hyena that captured ya."

"What about Nyronji and Gyradale? Did you find them?"

"Yeah, we did. Wile E. actually got the prize money… all because he walked into the mayor's office first with those two at his feet."

"Where are they?"

"Along wit the money, Wile E. got to keep them in his lab to be fully recharged and restored, so they can stay wit us."

"Good. Too bad I never got to see them."

"That's a'ight, doc. You'll see them tomorrow. Fo' now, we'll leave them alone."

"Okay."

"Lola?"

"Huh?"

"Was that lovemakin' shit you did with that hyena a trap for his dinner?"

"Yeah. I really fell for it, didn't I?"

"Hell, yeah! I thought you were gonna be the main course of his dinner, but we came just in time. Thank god for Wile E. and his great inventions!"

"Thanks for saving me, Bugs." She leaned towards him and kissed him passionately on the mouth, dropping her fork on her plate in the process as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist. This lasted for about 10 minutes before they finally broke away slowly, having Bugs lick his lips deliciously.

"Damn, girl!" He muttered. "You make these kisses better and better."

"It's my best effort for lovin' a man like you." Lola agreed proudly as she resumed eating. Bugs chuckled at that remark as he turned towards the tv and thought to himself:

_If this keeps up, sooner or later, all girls will take this 'doc' thing as a normal greetin'. Fo' now, though, I'll spend whatever time I got with my girl. _

To be continued…


	8. Brotherly Love and its Rewards

Chapter 8: Brotherly Love and its Rewards

After a horrific, yet outstanding discovery of a deadly hyena and two prehistoric creatures, everything was back to normal again… especially for a black duck and his dragon brother. They were the first two to wake up before anyone else and what they were doing astonished Sylvester, who was in the room with them.

"Awwwww!" Sylvester sighed as he watched the two brothers play Twister together. Even though they were both on the board, Tyreese was able to play and spin at the same time by using his overgrown, 10 inch long tail. He didn't have the heart to disturb them as he quietly exited the room and went towards Wile E.'s bedroom. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for about 4 seconds before the door opened, revealing Wile E. in his lab suit already. "Wile E., why are you dressed in your workin' clothes already?"

"I'm starting the molecule recharge for Nyronji and Gyradale." Wile E. replied as he walked past the black and white cat. This puzzled Sylvester as he followed him.

"What the… but, you just…"

"I know, but they weren't ready to have their molecules renewed. They just had their status recharged."

"Speak English, man!"

"I mean that their personal traits had to be restored."

"Oh. Well, before you start on them, I want you to see something heartwarmin'…"

Seconds later…

"They were playin' that since I woke up." Sylvester finished as he was standing in the doorway with Bugs, Lola, Taz, and Wile E. behind him. They were all speechless. "Do you think Tyreese's brotherly love level is just as skyrocketin' as his curiosity level?"

Nobody said a word. They were too into the loving display Daffy and Tyreese were performing. Lola giggled as Tyreese fell, making Daffy win the game.

"I win!" Daffy cheered as he lowered himself down to the floor and picked up his tired brother. "Maybe we should play another game where you won't nearly sprain your tail from spinning."

"Tyreese agree." Tyreese replied as he cuddled in his big brother's arms. He noticed the others in the doorway and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good mornin', lil' Ty." Bugs greeted kindly. "Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?"

"Yeah, he did. Poor lil' fella." Daffy replied as he stood up. "He told me all about it before we pulled out Twister."

"Really?" Lola asked in wonder as the black duck and his brother walked by downstairs.

"Yeah. He'll tell ya all about it later, but first, I have a job to do and a playmate for Tyreese."

"You… got a job, Daffy?" Wile E. asked with surprise.

"Yep. I'm a fully licensed babysitter. I was automatically applied into that field after we returned from that forest."

"For what?" Sylvester asked.

"For being a very caring person to my brother. They, meaning the mayor and his associates, thought that since I'm caring to kids and my brother, then I can be a great babysitter."

"I never knew you had the heart, Daffy." Lola commented. "For someone who gets on everybody's goddamn nerves everyday, you sure have a lot of heart for something like that."

"Well, thank you, Lola. Now, don't worry about me, guys. I'll have some assistance. Besides, I've heard that the daycare I'll be working at has a lot of great activities to occupy a fussy child."

Later, at the LYC Daycare Center…

Daffy walked in with Tyreese in his arms and they were both wide eyed and silently stunned to see what they didn't expect a daycare center with great activities for the kids to look like. It was very crowded and out of complete control! Kids were crying, fighting, throwing toys and paper balls all over the place, leaving drool on tables, torn up tissues on the drool spots, a few kids eating out of a glue container, and even a child leaned over in a trash can. They were both disgusted by the display that was shown before them as they walked up to the application desk. Tyreese stayed on the desk and cuddled against his black duck brother for protection. Daffy reluctantly pulled out his filled out application and placed it on the table before the supervisor of the place, an orange weasel dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants, came up to him.

"Are you Daffy Dumas Duck?" He asked in a dorky voice. Daffy nodded, trying to ignore the sound of the sick kid over the trash can. Tyreese already had cotton stuck in his ears as he stayed snuggled close to his brother.

"I'm here to start my new job as babysitter and caretaker at this place." Daffy replied. "How much do I get paid?"

"Well, despite the chaos from all of these kids, you get paid 450 dollars an hour. Along with that, you have privilages for punshing the kids for their bad behavior, sending them in time-out, leaving the punished kids out of snacktime and lunch time, and if they disobey any of those rules, you can call his or her parents and tell them to pick them up for insubordination. Got it?"

"…yyyyyyyeah. I… uh… get it." Daffy's thoughts spoke after he said that. _Goddamn, this place is a fuckin' piece of shit. I sure hope this torchure from these kids won't kick me in the ass and the balls at the same time._

Meanwhile, at a nearby bar and club…

Once again, Slam and Taz were playing arcades again while Bugs, Lola, Lexi, Ace, Tech, Wile E., and Sylvester watched them from their table.

"They… seem to be gettin' along." Bugs observed as he leaned back in his chair with Lola in his arms. "I haven't seen them fight all week."

"They must be gettin' along just fine, then." Ace added. "I never thought this would happen."

"What?"

"Daffy workin' at a daycare center. Does he really have that deep and loving of a heart? Even if he gets on people's nerves like he's on crack or somethin'?"

"Yeah, he does." Wile E. replied. "After he affection with Tyreese earlier this morning, I'd say he has a better chance of dealing with other people's children as well."

"I sure hope so." Sylvester moaned. "I've heard that takin' care of some crazy-ass kids is not as easy as it looks."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

After that was said, Bugs' cell phone went off and he picked it up to answer it.

"Yeah?" Bugs started as he spoke into the phone. He was a little cut off guard when he heard some screaming kids in the background. He had quite a clue as to who is was. "Daffy?"

"How did you know it was me?" Daffy said from the other line.

"I heard some loud-ass kids in the back like they just got drunk. What's happenin', doc?"

"The payment's great, but these kids are disgusting my ass! There's this one kid, I think he's a coyote or somethin'. He keeps leanin' in and out of the same trash can. I think he ate somethin' gross… or drank somethin' he won't supposed to be drinkin'. He needs to go home!"

"Damn, talk about harsh and disgusting. You do have some assistance, do ya?"

"Yeah. Tyreese won't even get off my back. He's too scared to meet these kids. Do ya think we can sort this shit out?"

"Hold on." Bugs held the phone for a second as he looked over at Ace. "Yo, Ace?"

"Yeah, man?" Ace asked back.

"You know how to give kids a piece of their natural born-ass minds, don't ya?"

"Hell, yeah. I can give them a little speech on how they should respect their caretakers and themselves. How should I give it to 'em?"

"Like they need serious help."

"You got it."

"Thanks." Bugs turned his attention back to the phone as he spoke to Daffy again. "I've got Ace to help ya out."

"Good! Can he come now? Tyreese's claws are killin' me! OW, SHIT!" Daffy replied before he was scratched by Tyreese after that last statement. This made Daffy's groan with anger. Bugs couldn't help but chuckle at that moment. "SHUT UP!"

"My bad, doc. I'll send in Ace right away."

"Thank you! Bye." After that, Bugs hung up his cell phone and nodded his head, telling Ace to go ahead and head on over to the daycare center. Lexi watched as he was leaving and suddenly sighed passionately as she leaned on the table next to Lola, who looked down at her with confusion.

"Lexi, are you alright?" She asked her friend, who looked up at her with a smile.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" Lexi replied.

"You suddenly sighed at Ace, like the cupid hit you right on your ass."

"He did, Lola. I felt it. I'm in love with Ace."

"Oh, HELL NO!" Sylvester and Bugs screamed together. Lexi nodded with bravery.

"Yep, I am. I wanna tell him, but I'm afraid of what he might say back."

"This is gettin' confusin' now! Damn!" Bugs groaned. Taz and Slam heard the whole thing as they fainted to the floor with susprise, shaking the whole building until the ceiling fell onto everybody, knocking the building down. Tech was able to block most of the debris that was falling on top of him and his friends and threw them to the side safely. Lexi was pinker at her cheeks now as her friends were all looking at her with angry looks on their faces. The pink bunny then looked all around the resturant and saw that there were more angry faces looking at her. She felt sick to her stomach as she held her nauseated stomach in pain and groaned. Lola grew concerned about this and turned her anger into worry as she quickly escorted her about-to-be-nervously-sick friend outside. She looked at her friend with sadness.

"Lexi, are you really sure about this? That you truly love Ace?" She asked the sick bunny, who was leaned towards a trash can, ready to vomit any minute now. She was too sick to speak, so she just nodded in response slowly. Lola didn't want to ask anymore questions, since Lexi was sicker than a person with a fever. As the pink acrobatic bunny was vomiting in the trash can, Lola turned away from her and looked back at her friends. Bugs walked up to her as she started crying. He then hugged her with comfort as he held back his tears.

"What's wrong with her?" Sylvester asked. Bugs looked at the black and white cat friend of his and said:

"She happy, ya'll. She's happy that Lexi finally has someone she can be with forever." This statement made everybody smile.

Back at the daycare center…

Daffy just sat down at a table that was deserted. Tyreese still didn't remove himself from the black duck's back as he saw a whole bottle full of glue fly by. Daffy was very pissed right now. He invisioned himself strangling the coyote that was extremely sick until he died. Tyreese just defended himself and looked all around until he spotted a female dragon just like him, except she was white feathered with gold and black dragon wings. Her claws were gold and her eyes were a shimmering baby blue. Tyreese nearly drooled at the sight of her as he finally and slowly crawled off his brother's back and sat next to him, staring at the feathered dragon the whole time. Daffy was finally snapped out of it when the owner of that dragon tapped him on the shoulder. He was surprised to see…

"Melissa?" He asked as he sat up. "What are you doin' here, girl?"

"I'm here to drop Kavanarrii off." She replied as she picked up Kavanarrii and placed her next to Tyreese, who was still drooling from her appearance. She noticed and looked at him seductively as she purred sexually. Melissa and Daffy ignored the two lovestruck dragons as they continued talking. "She's 8 months just like your little brother."

"No kiddin'! Hey, Tyreese! Did you…?" He looked down at the two dragons as Kavanarrii nestled her head under Tyreese's while he licked her head gently with affection. They were in love. Melissa noticed that and awed at the adorable moment. "What the hell…?"

"They're in love, Daffy." Melissa said as she took a closer look at the two dragons. "Never seen an eagle-related dragon before, huh?"

"She's related to an eagle? No wonder she's feathered like hell!" Minutes after that was said, Ace came busting through the door and that made everything and everybody get quiet, including the sick coyote, who wasn't sick anymore.

"A'IGHT, YA'LL BITCHES!" Ace started with anger. "YA'LL BETTER GIVE MY FRIEND DAFFY OVER HERE SOME FREE TIME OFF YOUR STUPID-ASS BEHAVIOR! ACT LIKE YA'LL GOT SOME DAMN SENSE, A'IGHT!"

"Yes, sir." All of the kids, except Tyreese and Kavanarrii, replied in an apologetic tone. Ace humphed at them before he turned towards Daffy and Melissa, who were speechless. Tyreese and Kavanarrii, however, were already licking each other's faces with love and affection. The yellow rabbit smiled as he picked up the two dragons.

"Now, I think you should work some place else, Daffy. Tyreese and this beautiful dragon girlfriend of his is stayin' wit me." He said to the black duck. Daffy stood with confidence.

"Hell, no, Ace!" He protested. "I'm keepin' my rich-to-be ass right here, now that you gave these crazy bastard children a piece of their minds. Melissa, you can leave with Ace. I'll take it from here."

"Fine by me, man. C'mon, Melissa." After that, Ace left with the two loving dragons in his arms. Melissa gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before she left with him. Daffy sighed as he faced his kids.

"Okay, you crazy kids!" He started. "You better behave or no snack time for any of ya!"

Back at Sylvester's house…

Ace just walked in with Melissa behind him. Bugs and Lola were nowhere to be seen, but everybody else were there.

"What's up with Lexi?" Ace asked, seeing that Lexi was sitting with her legs crossed and her head down. Tech walked up to his friend and whispered:

"She loves you, Ace."

The yellow rabbit was stunned to hear what he just heard. He gently placed the two loving dragons down as he walked up to the pink bunny and sat next to her. While that was happening, Wile E. was just observing Tyreese and Kavanarrii's behavior together and smiled.

"Well, now." He started. "Nyronji, Gyradale, come here!" The two creatures obeyed as they too witnessed what creature Kavanarrii was. "Have you ever seen a feathered dragon before or have you seen two 8 month old dragons in love before?"

"We haven't see neither." They both replied together as they were wide eyed. Wile E. cleared his throat to get the dragons' attention and they both looked up at him with smiles.

"Yes, Wile E., sir?" Tyreese said politely as he kept his head on top of his girl's. Kavanarrii just sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

"Who is this lovely feathered dragon?" Wile E. asked.

"Tyreese don't know pretty dragon's name yet, but me in love in her already."

"I see. What is your name, miss?"

"Kavanarrii, sir." Kavanarrii replied in a sweet female voice. "What's his name?"

"Tyreese. He's Daffy Duck's younger biological brother. Amazing fact, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but not as amazing as mine."

"Which is…?"

"I'm related to a family full of eagles."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not many people believe me, though. You believe me, don't you, Mr. Coyote?"

"Please, call me Wile E. and yes, I do believe you. You're beautiful."

"Thanks."

"How about you two go upstairs in Bugs and Lola's room and uh… keep them company?"

"I would go, but I'm shy."

"Don't worry, Kavanarrii." Tyreese said calmly as he rubbed her back gently. "Tyreese escort you up."

"Thank you, Ty." After that was said, the two dragons flew upstairs together.

Meanwhile, in Bugs and Lola's room…

The two rabbits were chatting on the computer together, having their own keyboard. They were talking with Bugs' brother, Beauman.

"What the hell does he be talkin' about?" Bugs asked as he was typing a question on the computer screen. It said: _Where the fuck is yo' stash at, man? _Lola giggled at the question as she waited for her chance to type. "He thinks I'm fuckin' stupid!"

"I don't know, but he needs to change the subject before he sends me doin' shit in the bathroom." Lola replied as she sat patiently. Seconds later, another message from Beauman popped up. It said: _Once again, I ain't tellin' your anxious ass nothin'. If you wanna know, make me a deal._ Bugs jeered at the message as he started typing again.

"Oh, hell no! If he ain't gonna tell me, then I'm gonna force him to!" He finished typing and pressed enter. The message said: _Kiss my ass, bitch. _Lola giggled again as she started typing her message. Her message said: _What he meant to say was he'll make you a deal if you cooperate._ This made Bugs look at her with shock. "Lola, what the hell are you doin', girl?"

"What? I'm tryin' to get you to propose the deal right, so you won't get your ass kicked when you finally get to the stash." She replied innocently. Bugs was about to say something else, but he soon left his mouth open with amazement. "Don't thank me just yet, though… for your sake."

"Damn you, Lola." They grew silent again as they watched what message Beauman might type up next. After a minute, his message said: _Okay, Bugs. If you wanna make me a quick deal, go on right ahead. I trust your baby girl._ Lola blushed as she saw this message and as Bugs was typing. The message said the following:

_Okay, Beauman. Here's a quick lil' deal for your greedy ass. I've heard that there's a race against the sweetest pimped-out cars in Looney York City. I'll be bringin' my Toyota Yaris and Lola will get her Prius. If I win or she wins or we both win, we can have the stash with no questions asked. If you win, you can keep your shit for all I care. _

After that message was typed, the two rabbits waited patiently. While they were waiting, Tyreese and Kavanarrii just entered the room silently and sat at the doorway simultaneously. When they were completely seated, Lola's ears twitched quickly before she turned towards the small sound source. She was bedazzled by Kavanarrii's appearance and gasped.

"Oh, wow!" She exclaimed as she got up from her seat after placing her keyboard down. She walked up to the white feathered dragon and rubbed under her chin gently. "She's beautiful. Who is this, Tyreese?"

"New girlfriend named Kavanarrii." Tyreese replied. Lola smiled as she held the feathered dragon in her arms and walked back towards the computer with Bugs. Tyreese flapped his little wings as he followed her and landed on a stool beside Bugs while Lola just took her seat. Finally, after 2 more minutes of waiting, a message from Beauman appeared on the chat box. It said:

_This ain't a bad deal at all. I've heard of that race, man. I'm drivin' my pimped-out green Honda Ridgeline truck. It does have a turbo booster with it and I've waited ages to use that shit. So, you and your girl better be ready tomorrow or no stash from me. Got it? _

Bugs scoffed as he typed his next message. It said: _Hell, yeah. I got it, doc. I'll see ya then, man. Peace. _

After that was typed, he logged out completely. Lola said goodbye herself before logging out herself and then, shut down the computer. Bugs looked over at his girlfriend and jumped as he saw Kavanarrii in her arms.

"What the fuck is that!" He exclaimed. Tyreese was offended by that question and growled before scratching the gray rabbit on his back, defending for his girl. "AH! Tyreese, what was that fo… oh! My bad, doc. That's your girl?"

"Yeah!" Tyreese exclaimed between growls. Bugs slowly got out of his chair as he backed away slowly.

"Okay, okay, doc. I'm sorry. I was just startled fo' a minute."

"Consider that a warning. Next time, I'll bite you in the balls 'til they bleed!"

"Damn."

"That was pretty rude, Bugs." Lola agreed as she gently rubbed the Kavanarrii's feathers. "Some greeting she gets from you. Maybe I should do Tyreese the favor and kick you in the balls instead."

"I'm sorry, ya'll. Really! I won't do it again."

"You better not!" Tyreese yelled before he flew over towards Lola and nestled with his girlfriend while he was licking her face again. "She was probably offended by that."

"No, no, no, Tyreese. I don't mind. As long as he wasn't insulting me, I'm cool with that." Kavanarrii pleaded softly. Bugs sighed with relief as he sat on his bed.

"Whew! Thank God! So, what's yo' name, doc?" He asked. Kavanarrii giggled as she sat up a little.

"My name is Kavanarrii. I'm related to a family full of eagles."

"Really? No wonder your covered with feathers instead of scales, like your boyfriend. Was it a small misconception?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. My parents didn't want me at all after I was born and they abandoned me to this shelter where this pretty yellow duck found me."

"Melissa found you?" Lola asked. Kavanarrii looked up at her and nodded. "Wow. I thought you would feel good about yourself for being related to eagles. Tyreese is related to a family full of ducks, yet he still stayed in his family. Why couldn't they do that for you?"

"They thought it was a complete mistake. I really started feeling extremely bad about myself when I heard my dad insult me. It was such a vulgar insult to me that I dare not repeat what he said about me."

"Aw, damn, girl. I suggest you keep it to yaself, too. I must've said like 20-somethin' bad-ass words about you in one goddamn sittin'. Am I right?" Bugs asked. Kavanarrii nodded. "Shit!"

"It's for better or for worse though."

"That doesn't matter right now." Lola said as she placed her and Tyreese down. "All that does matter is how you feel about YOU. It really doesn't matter what other people think or say. Just always pretend you didn't hear a thing."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She flew up to Lola and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much for cheering me up."

"No problem, girlfriend. I'm just lookin' out for ya. By the way, my name's Lola Bunny."

"Nice to meet you, Lola. Is that Bugs over there?"

"Yeah. He had a problem with the word 'doc' earlier, like a few days ago, and now, he's chillin' like ice cream."

"He's pretty cute to be sayin' something like that."

When Bugs heard that, he sat up quickly and rushed over to Kavanarrii and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, baby!" He cried happily as he hugged the soft dragon. "I knew some other girl would appreciate my 'doc' greetin'."

"What's not to appreciate?" Kavanarrii asked as she released herself from the embrace.

"Not many women liked me… and it's all because of that 'doc' shit. Every time I said 'doc' in a question or greeting, they walk away without words. It just humilates my ass so much!"

"Don't feel bad. We may have similar problems, but we have to face them one way or another."

"Yeah." Bugs then yawned. "Oh, well, better get some sleep if I wanna kick Beauman's ass at the race tomorrow."

"You really want that stash, do ya?" Lola asked with humor. Bugs nodded as he laid down in bed.

"Hell, yeah, girl! I would let Tyreese bite his nutsack instead of mine and give him a piece of his natural-ass mind for being so fuckin' selfish!"

Lola, Tyreese, and Kavanarrii chuckled at that remark before they setted into bed as well and fell asleep.

To be continued…


	9. 2006 LTR Underground Championship

Chapter 9: The 2006 LTR Underground Championship

It was now the day of the big race at the evening hours and Bugs actually woke up with an angry look. He was already raring to kick his brother's ass in the race and it's not even 8:00 in the morning yet. Lola found it amazing as she saw him open his eyes while she was sitting up already.

"Bugs, why are you giving yourself a face of fury and it's not even time for the race yet?" She asked him with humor. Bugs groaned as he got up and looked at his fiancé.

"I'm so ready to kick Beauman's greedy ass today." He replied with anger. Lola just rolled her eyes as she got out of bed in her tank top and shorts pajama set.

"I liked it better when your 'doc' problem made your emotions backfire." Those were her last words before she headed for the kitchen, but before she could, her sensitive ears caught the sound of cute moaning coming from the bathroom. She walked up to the door and placed an ear to it as she listened closely. When she made out who the moans were coming from, she grew wide eyed as she gasped and slowly opened the door to about a crack, so she could take a peek. What she saw before her eyes stunned her. She saw Tyreese and Kavanarrii in the biggest sink in the bathroom, filled with warm water up to the brim. She noticed Tyreese's position on Kavanarrii and gasped silently.

"Awwwww, Tyreese is a bad dragon." She jeered to herself. When she heard Kavanarrii moan out his name sexually, that was it. Lola quietly closed the door and rushed downstairs to tell everyone. Luckily, Wile E. was in his lab and she knew that the smart coyote didn't like to hear nonsense like that… or so he says.

"Daffy, Sylvester, Taz, you're not gonna believe this…" Lola started as she entered the living room. "…especially you, Daffy. It's about your brother."

"What?" Daffy asked as he got up from his seat. "What's Tyreese doin'?"

"He really loves Kavanarrii to death. Both of those dragons are…… are……"

"Are what?"

"mmmmmmm…… mmmmakin' love in a sink!"

"OH, HELL NO!" Sylvester screamed as he overheard. "Are you serious, Lola?"

"Yeah. I dare ya'll to go up there and…"

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE THEY DOIN', DOC!" Bugs screamed from upstairs as he noticed the two dragons himself. Lola giggled as she realized what he saw.

"Looks like Bugs already got a peek at them." She muttered. "I suggest you guys go up there, too."

"Before we do, there a good reason why I screamed." Sylvester interrrupted.

"Why did you scream like that when I told you?"

"Look in that room right over there." Sylvester pointed to the Loonatixx Lounge door near the garage. She noticed Slam, Danger, Rev, and Tech sitting outside the door, taking turns playing Rev's PSP. As soon as Sylvester and Daffy ran upstairs to see Tyreese and Kavanarrii, she walked over towards the Loonatixx that were outside the door and she tapped on Tech's shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Lola. Is breakfast ready yet?" He asked. Lola shook her head.

"No, not yet. I'm just wondering. How come you guys are out here? Where's Ace and Lexi?" She asked back. Danger paused the game and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You're really curious as to what Lexi and Ace are doin' in there, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, you can go in… just brace yourself. You'll be shocked at what they're doin'." He opened the door and allowed Lola to walk in without releasing the door from his grip. He looked from behind her so he could find out her reaction. Lola grew wide eyed as she saw Ace and Lexi doing the same thing Tyreese and Kavanarrii were doing, except they were in a king-sized bed, having Lexi on top.

"Oh, shit!" Lola exclaimed as she watched them. Danger chuckled as he closed the door behind her. Lola decided to just stick around and watch them until breakfast was ready, which was being cooked by Sylvia and Melissa, who happened to sleep over last night.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Taz were silently shocked to see the two 8-month-old dragons make love in a sink full of water, making the water overflow onto the floor. They heard Kavanarrii's groans of passionate love and that made the four boys cringe at Tyreese's position behind her when she screamed softly. Tyreese groaned in return as he pushed in even harder, making the water decend from the sink even more and making Kavanarrii yelp when she finally orgasmed and then, settled down slowly. Tyreese gently pulled out of her and laid back with heavy breathing. As soon as the feathered dragon nestled herself on her boyfriend's chest with her head near his neck, she sighed softly and closed her eyes while Tyreese rubbed a claw softly on top of her head as he looked up and saw the four Looneys at the doorway.

"Hello, guys." He managed to say between heavy breaths. "Were you watching us fuck?" The Looneys just nodded with their hanging mouths open, having drool emit from Taz's mouth. "How did Tyreese do?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Bugs and Daffy muttered in a dazed voice as Sylvester managed to speak and Taz started drooling even more.

"Well… um… you did… uh… pretty damn good for an 8-month-old. I never knew you could…… um… do it like… we could." Sylvester replied. Tyreese sighed with satisfaction.

"Me think Tyreese did good, too."

"Uh… yeah." Finally, the black and white cat slowly walked out and went downstairs. Bugs and Daffy just fainted along with Taz simultaneously, making the two dragons laugh.

"They're funny." Kavanarrii said after her laugh. Tyreese just continued to laugh.

Back in the Loonatixx Lounge…

Lola became wide eyed and couldn't blink as she saw that Ace was thrusting into Lexi as hard as she wanted it. She moaned with extreme lust as she quivered gently, holding on to the strong yellow rabbit's shoulders tightly. Ace grunted as he was releasing his seed inside her and she gasped before she screamed with intensity as she came to her orgasm and held on so tight, Ace clenched his teeth while he cringed his eyes closed and grunted with effort as he was regaining his control. After 2 minutes, the two rabbits settled down and Ace gently pulled out of the pink bunny and she moaned with a small amount of drool at the left corner of her mouth. When it was finally quiet, Lola finally blinked and rubbed her watery eyes vigoriously as she spoke.

"Goddamn, guys!" She exclaimed. "You did just as good as Tyreese and Kavanarrii upstairs."

"They had sex, too?" Ace asked in wonder. "But, aren't they only 8 months?"

"I know dragons, ya'll, alright? In a dragon's age, 8 months is like 18 or 19 in our years."

"Damn!"

"Okay, everybody! Breakfast is ready!" Melissa called from the kitchen.

Later, after breakfast…

Tyreese and Kavanarrii were sitting ever so nicely on the computer desk in front of Bugs and Lola, who were dressed in their clothes for the race and ready to chat with Beauman for any adjustments about the race on the computer. As they waited for Beauman to get online, Bugs and Lola looked at each other for a moment. Seconds later, Lola's aqua-green eyes lowered down towards Bugs' crotch and she started gasping hard. Bugs smiled as he noticed and he did the same with his black eyes, staring at her breasts lustfully. They soon realized what they were looking at and quickly looked at each other in the eyes again. Tyreese and Kavanarrii were still sitting upright on all fours on top of the table, staring at the computer screen with curious eyes. The two dragons got bored, so they decided to talk for a while.

"Tyreese, what do you call this thing?" Kavanarrii asked. "I've never seen it before since I was born."

"It called PC or personal computer. That's where my friends and big brother go for online stuff." Tyreese replied. Kavanarrii nodded.

"Oh. What's this connected to it?"

"That's keyboard. That's what my friends and brother use to type something with. I overheard gray bunny saying that there was special secret key that he presses for… 'sentimental reasons'… I think."

"Which key is that?"

"That one. I saw him press it, but I never got to see what happens after he presses it."

"How about we find out? I'm a very curious dragon."

"Me too! Let's find out together. Ready? One… two… three!" Tyreese pressed the 'X' key on the keyboard once and the screen suddenly black out for a minute. Then, a small slideshow of pictures started showing with some sexy music along with it. The dragons were wide eyed as to what the pictures were: naked women in explict positions. Behind the dragons, the two rabbits were about to kiss until Lola's ears picked up the sound of the music from the computer. She gave a quick side glance at it and bugged out.

"What the fuck is…?" She was about ask before Bugs' gasp of horror stopped her.

"Oh, shit! Which one of ya'll pressed it!" He asked the dragons. Kavanarrii quickly pointed her tail to Tyreese with wide eyes. Tyreese just blushed as he lowered his head with fear, waiting to get a major beatdown. "Man, that motherfuckin' curiosity level! You're so curious, you wanna be naughty about it! Damn!" After that was said, he reached for his keyboard and attempted to try and stop the presentation, but Lola stopped him as she kept her eyes on the screen. She saw one picture of her naked in a sexy pose and pressed the space bar, which paused it at that picture. This made Bugs blush as he took a step back with nervousness.

"That was when I had to model for Sylvester's Black Panther Magazine." She observed as she took a good look at her picture. "Damn, I look sexy."

"C'mon, Lola. Can we chat with Beauman please?" Bugs pleaded, but no avail as she continued to stare at her own picture.

"When did you get this, Bugs?"

"Uh… another brother of mine, Evan, e-mailed it to me last week. He said he found it at the Black Panther Magazine web site."

"Well, how about you show it to Beauman at the race tonight? I'll print it for ya."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it!" Bugs held her hand as she reached for the mouse. "You can't show it to him, doc!"

"Why not?"

"He's jealous that I finally got a girlfriend like you… sexy, athletic, and cute all at once. That's why!"

"Well, I'll bet it could be hilarious to see his ass get even more jealous."

"And let him piss in his pants! Uh-uh! You ain't givin' it to him!"

"I'lll give you the longest moment of fucking we've ever done after the race if you do." She snuggled up against Bugs' chest passionately as she sang the protest playfully. Bugs went wide eyed at the suggestion and looked at Tyreese and Kavanarrii, having Tyreese still having his head between his front feet with fear. Kavanarrii just looked at him with concern, then up at Bugs, who showed a small smile before picking up the orange dragon and kissed him on the cheek lovingly. This puzzled Tyreese.

"Huh?" He asked himself. Bugs chuckled as he held the dragon in his hands.

"Thank you for pressin' that button, doc!" He exclaimed with happiness before he placed him back down on the table next to his girlfriend. He sighed with relief after that. Lola giggled as she looked up at her boyfriend with a sexy smile.

"So? Can I print it?" She asked. Bugs scoffed as he slowly placed his hand on her butt and rubbed it sexually.

"You promise to let me fuck you longer than ever?" He asked seductively. Lola nodded. "A'ight, doc. You can print it for Beauman."

"Thanks, Bugs." She released her embrace from her fiancé before she finally grabbed the mouse and pointed the cursor to the print button at the top right hand corner of the screen and clicked on it. Seconds later, the laser printer began to print the picture and Bugs exited out of the slideshow by pressing the escape key. When it went back to the desktop screen, Beauman just got online. The bunnies finally grabbed the keyboards and they began chatting while the picture printed. Tyreese and Kavanarrii sighed simultaneously as they watched them chat.

Meanwhile, in Wile E.'s lab…

Tech and Wile E. were scanning Nyronji and Gyradale after their molecules were fully charged. They were checking for any special features or abilities they may have. While they were doing their job, Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Rev walked down the laboratory steps and approached the two hard-working coyotes. When they finally arrived, they curiously looked over their shoulders, having Slam breathing mighty hard. This annoyed the coyotes as Tech reached behind him without looking and perfectly grabbed the tasmanian devil's mouth and he got quiet.

"Please don't do that, Slam." He inquired in his expert tone. "You know sometimes your breath smells like shit."

"That's what we keep tellin' him, Tech." Ace pleaded. "I mean, Lexi volunteered to buy him 4 or 5 boxes of mints for his shit-smellin' breath, but Slam just throws them away every time, over here sayin' his breath is just fine and he don't need none."

"Well, Slam, I suggest you take Lexi's suggestion and have a breath mint." Tech pulled out a special green mint candy cane. Slam groaned with frustration as he reluctantly took the candy and tossed it into his mouth and started sucking it. Rev took a good look at Nyronji and Gyradale as he spoke.

"So,-Tech,-did-ya-find-out-any-new-abilities-for-these-two-yet?" He asked. Tech shook his head.

"Not yet, I afraid. Wile E's taking a lot more time than me to figure it out and right now… I'll have to say that he doesn't really need my assistance."

"We've qualified into the 2006 Looney Tunes Racing Underground Championship." Lexi said, changing the subject. "Ace and I are gonna be ridin' in extreme style."

"Really? Well, I'm driving my newly designed Ninjizercycles, complete with a hover mode and turbo boost."

"I'm-just-gonna-watch." Rev added. This made the other Loonatixx look at him with amazement. "Yeah.-I'm-tryin'-to-play-fair-here.-I-don't-wanna-race-because-the-rules-said-that-you-needed-to-drive-a-vehicle,-not-run."

"Too bad, Rev." Ace moaned as he placed an arm around the red roadrunner's shoulder. Slam frowned as well as he spoke.

"Fjaseouncashdeijksdkhk!" He garbled in a bragging tone. Lexi sucked on her teeth in protest.

"You're driving, Slam? I am NOT surprised." She said annoyed. Slam nodded.

"Mm-hm."

"What vehicle are you driving?" Tech asked.

"He's driving his huge monster-sized Ford F-350 with huge wheels, turbo booster, and neon lights everywhere, even on the wheels' spinners." Ace replied. "Sound sweet, doesn't it?"

"It sure does. I can't wait to see you drive, Slam."

"Slam be ready to kick ass!" Slam grunted as he pounded his chest like a gorilla. The others laughed, except Wile E., Nyronji, and Gyradale. They just had smiles.

Hours later, at dinnertime…

All of the Loonatixx and the Looneys were at the kitchen table, eating pizza before the big race. As they were eating, they looked at the row full of different personalized vehicles for the race. They looked at Bugs and Lola's cars next to each other, but couldn't tell the difference between the models… except Bugs and Lola, of course.

"So, which one's the Yaris?" Daffy asked. Lola pointed to her car.

"That's my car." She replied. "Bugs has a Prius. I know you can't really tell them apart, but hey! It's the race that counts. Please tell me that's Slam's truck, big as hell!" She eyed Slam's huge monster F-350 and nearly bugged out.

"Yeah, it is." Lexi replied. "He just told me that he and Taz are gonna ride together in that truck, like Ace and I are gonna ride together in his new Mustang."

"Sweet!" Sylvester exclaimed. "I'm drivin' my stylish new 2006 Camry. It's got hydraulics and everything. Daffy, what are you drivin', man?"

"I'm drivin' my mean-ass Hummer H3! It's gonna be off the chain, man!" Daffy replied.

"Ya'll won't believe what Tech's gonna ride…" Ace muttered. "…he ridin' his own Ninjizercycle."

"Oh, hell no! He's ridin' somethin' created my himself. That ain't fair!"

"Not by his rulebook."

"Damn, man! You and your genius ass!"

"Thank you." Tech replied with confidence. "Oh, and um… Rev decided to play fair on this one. He's not gonna race."

"WHAT!" The Looneys and Danger exclaimed. Tech nodded in response.

"Yeah. The rules of the race included that he must race with a vehicle, not his own feet. So, he's just gonna sit and watch at the bar on tv."

"Great." Danger muttered.

"We never heard what your drivin', Duck. What are you drivin'?" Ace asked. Danger scoffed as he finshed his fourth and final slice of pizza.

"Ya'll see that nice Lamborghini Mucielago, orange with all its sweet-ass luster?" He asked. Everybody nodded in response as they looked at the orange car. "That's what I'm ridin' right there."

"Sweet!" Daffy complied as he gave his counterpart a high five. "Now, that's what I call a pimped-out ride! So, now that we know who's racing, how many are gonna be there?"

"Well, Ace and Lexi are gonna ride together and so are Slam and Taz. That makes four so far. Then, there's me, Danger, Daffy, Sylvester, Bugs, and Lola. It adds up to 10 racers even." Tech replied. "I've heard there was gonna be 12 racers all together at the racetrack downtown."

"And my greedy-ass motherfuckin' brother, Beauman, is one of the additional two." Bugs groaned. "What about Tyreese and Kavanarrii?"

"They count as one racer altogether, since they're rare dragons. That's in the rulebook, too."

"Alright! We have my brother in the race!" Daffy cried happily. "Hope he has great drivin' skills that are as good as his way of fuckin' Kavanarrii's ass." After that remark was said, a wooden block was thrown at the back of his head, hitting him hard. This made the black duck fall to the floor under the table with a **_THUD!_**

"OW, SHIT! WHO THREW THAT!" He screamed as he got up with a bump on the back of his head. He looked over at the two dragons eating pizza at the couch and Tyreese blew a rasberry at him before he sang out:

"Nyah, haa!"

This made the black duck grow a temper, but then calmed down as he sat back in his seat. Bugs was thrilled to see that.

"You didn't release your bad side this time?" He asked. Daffy looked at him with a calm smirk.

"I don't wanna piss myself off before the race. I'll crash if I did." He muttered in response.

Later, at Downtown Looney York City…

"Hello, hello, hello, everybody!" Road Runner announced from his microphone at his personal turntable. "Welcome to the baddest piece of shit in racing history! It's the 2006 Looney Tunes Racing Underground Championship! We've got 12 risky racers revved up and ready to kick each other's ass in this 200 mile course we've set up with lights, cones, and signs. I see that there's the sweetest cars lined up and ready to burn some damn rubber. Here's the line-up. Starting from the very left, we have…

Ace and Lexi Bunny in Ace's stunnin' lookin' 2006 Ford Mustang, complete with neon lighted spinners and headlights that match the yellow color of the car.

Next up in line is cute lil' Tyreese and his girlfriend, Kavanarrii, in their small go-kart sized, but pimped out Scion tC. All they have is the neon lights and a killer music sound system!

Next, we have Bugs Bunny in his stylish Toyota Prius. It's lookin' just as sweet as Ace's Mustang, but hey! Smaller is better.

Then, there Bugs' sexy fiancé, Lola Jean Bunny, in her vivacious Toyota Yaris. It's lookin' like Bugs' car's twin, but it's faster and more killer-ass that his! Talk about one tough bitch and her car.

Then, we have a big-ass Ford F-350 monster truck, driven by Slam Tasmanian and Taz as his personal passenger. For the first time since these two tasmanian devils met, they've finally stopped fightin'. What a relief! I see the huge spinners on the wheels givin' the car a lightshow! Damn!

Next up is Sylvester Thomas Catt, ridin' his sexy 2006 Toyota Camry. Damn, it is sexy alright… and the hydraulics to boot, too? Shit, this is gonna be one crazy-ass race!

Next, we have Tech E. Coyote, drivin' his personalized Ninjizercycle, which he says that he created himself. It's lookin' nice, but I wonder if it'll drive as well as it looks.

Next up, we have the crazy-ass Daffy Dumas Duck in his huge lookin' Hummer H3, with spinners, turbo boosters, and neon lights to match the black color! Crazy, huh?

Then, we have a sweet, shiny, and orange Lamborghini Mucielago, driven by Danger Duck. There's no need to explain his killer-ass features on his car!

And finally, the brother of Bugs Bunny, Beauman James Bunny, in his rugged green Honda Ridgeline truck. It's a low-rider, ya'll! Luckily, we won't have any speed bumps on the course.

Let's give these 12 racers a big round of applause!" The audience, including Rev in the bar, did so before Road Runner continued. "I'll wish them all good luck in tonight's race. The first place prize is actually posted by Beauman. Instead of a video game prize pack, we have his special secret stash as the grand prize. Nobody, but him, knows what the chest holds, but whoever wins it will find out. The second place prize is a 25 dollar gift certificate to LYC Games. The third place prize is 500 dollars worth of Black Panther Magazines, courtesy of Sylvester's Black Panther Industries. Finally, the fourth place prize is a lifetime supply of bottles of Black Dragon, the fierciest rehydration drink in the whole city. Any racers have any questions?" The racers shook their heads. "Good. Now, would the sexy Sylvia Garvine Catt please approach the starting post to begin the race? Good luck, racers."

Sylvia walked up to a small stand in the middle of the street with a green cloth in her hand. Sylvester purred as she winked at him before she held up the cloth, ready to start the race.

"Ya'll behave now in this race, okay?" She said to everybody. "Ready… set…… GO!" As soon as she said 'go', she dropped the cloth and the racers sped off in the speed of light.

Beauman was already in the lead with Lola close behind and Ace and Lexi behind her. When Beauman eyed Lola, he pressed down on his turbo petal hard and he went a little faster. Lola growled under her breath before she activated her turbo booster by switch and she zoomed a little faster than him, making them neck-in-neck. Beauman looked over at her in anger.

"You bitch!" He exclaimed at her. "How in the hell did you get a faster nitro booster than me?"

"Maybe I've got a more reasonable job than yours." Lola replied smoothly before she flicked her middle finger at him and pushed foreward. This pissed the brown rabbit off as he gripped both hands on the steering wheel and pushed down on the turbo petal. Before he could catch up to her, Danger and Daffy were already past him along with Ace and Lexi after them. This really pissed Beauman off now. He turned red.

"OH, FUCK NO! I AM NOT LETTIN' NOBODY GET TO THAT STASH!" He yelled before he flipped up a hyperdrive switch and wings grew out of the truck before he zoomed off. Bugs saw this, even though he was in sixth place, and he grew concerned as Tyreese and Kavanarrii came up beside him.

"What wrong, gray bunny?" Tyreese asked. Bugs kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Beauman's really tryin' to actually kill Lola for zoomin' in front of him like dat!" He exclaimed. "Ty, I need your girlfriend to distract him and stop him while you zoom up and warn Lola."

"How do you know mean brother will kill sexy bunny?"

"He keeps mutterin' under his breath that he wishes he could kill her for being my girlfriend ever since since he found out that I finally had her as my new girl."

"Ohhhh. Okay. Kavanarrii, distract mean bunny!"

"Okay, Tyreese." Kavanarrii replied before she flapped her beautiful wings and flew off to save Lola while Tyreese stomped down on the turbo petal and zoomed off. Bugs prayed in his mind that she'll be okay as Taz and Slam approached beside him with Tech close behind.

Up in front…

Lola was well in the lead by the time she made a daring jump down a steep hill and landed perfectly on her car's wheels. Beauman was approaching her fast, that is… until Kavanarrii interferred with his engine. His car started jerking hard as the wings were slowly decending back into the car doors and he landed back onto the street gently with the car slowing down to a complete stop. Beauman tried to start it up again, but no avail as the other racer went passed him and when Bugs passed by, he smiled at Kavanarrii's success in stopping his brother and continued on with the race. When Beauman was searching in his glove compartment, Kavanarrii made a dash back to her fiancé, who was almost at Lola's bumper. As soon as she flew away, Beauman saw her and growled as he realized what happened to his car's engine and checked it. He saw the engine light come on and he got out of his car, opened the hood, and grew furious as to what he saw…

"My engine's been eaten!" He screamed as he looked ahead. "I'm gonna get that bastard dragon if it's the last thing I do!"

Back up front…

Tyreese saw his girl land back in her passenger seat and fasten her seatbelt quickly, breathing hard like a dog. He looked over at her in a sideglance and smiled.

"Did you stop mean bunny?" He asked her. She nodded, regardless of how tired she was.

"Yeah… I… got him… and… ate up… engine… phew!" Kavanarrii panted between breaths. After that was said, she let out a huge belch. It caught everybody off guard for a moment, but then, they regained control and continued the race. "Excuse me."

"LOLA!"

"Huh!" Lola called back from the very front.

"MEAN BUNNY'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

"What!"

"BEAUMAN'S GONNA KILL YOU! Damn proper english."

"He's gonna do what to me?"

"Why would Beauman wanna kill you?" Lexi asked from behind her in Ace's car. Lola showed a worried look as she kept her focus under control.

"I… don't know."

"LOLA, ACTIVATE YO' NITRO, DOC!" Bugs screamed from the distance before Beauman came up from over the hill right after that was said and he activated his headlight laserguns. They aimed right at the back of Lola's head and her ears, again, sensed it and she quickly dodged the shot at the very last minute the laser was shot, barely hitting her. She cringed her eyes tight as she felt the heat from the passed laserbeam and she pressed her nitro button and she zoomed off even faster, keeping control of the car. Beauman growled as he spotted Kavanarrii when Lola was completely gone. He aimed the laserguns at her. Tyreese sensed it and he did a fierce 360 degree turn and skidded his tires on the street, coming to a stop. He growled before he opened his mouth and a blue light was brightening up inside. Kavanarrii saw this and grew shocked. The other racers noticed as well and they sped off as fast as they could, having Bugs looking at the rear-view mirror with worry. As soona as he had to turn, he sighed as he focused back on the road.

"Tyreese, what are you doing?" Kavanarrii asked in a panicked tone. Tyreese didn't reply as he continued to power up his laserbreath. Kavanarrii just sat in her seat firmly, making the seatbelt tighter against her chest. Beauman didn't show any fear as he aimed very carefully at the orange dragon and prepared to fire. When Tyreese was finally charged up, both of them fired simultaneously.

Back at the very front of the race…

Bugs kept looking back at the rear-view mirror with worry. Daffy noticed and drove up beside him.

"Bugs, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone, which was rare to hear for a crazy duck like him.

"It's yo' brother, doc." Bugs replied as he looked over at the black duck. "He might be…" Before the gray rabbit could finish, there was a huge laser explosion heard loudly in the distance and this made Daffy bug out as he hit the brakes hard and screeched to a stop. Bugs did the same, forgetting about the whole race. They both looked back to see what happened, but due to the hill ahead of them, they couldn't see a thing.

"SHIT!" Daffy screamed as he pressed down on the petal and the back tires screeched against the street for 4 seconds before he finally zoomed off back to where his little brother was. Bugs was reluctant enough to follow him.

Meanwhile, at the front of the race…

Lola was losing it. She was so worried as to why Beauman would kill her, that she suddenly blacked out and her car was approaching a corner. Lexi saw this and she front-flipped onto the hood of Ace's car and he got the hint as he drove a little faster so Lexi could save her best friend. When she was close enough, she dove into Lola's car and her hand hit right on the brake petal perfectly. As the car was slowing down, Lexi tried to revive Lola, but she was out cold. The pink rabbit then looked ahead and saw that the brake wouldn't stop them in time, so she just picked up Lola over her shoulder and jumped out of the car right before it crashed into the corner's wall. Lexi made a perfect landing in a grassy clearing and gently laid Lola down. Ace approached the stone fence that was seperating the grass from the street and he got out of his car before he ran up to her.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Lola just… blacked out. She must be worried about Beauman's attempt to kill her." Lexi replied with tears. Danger arrived minutes later and picked up Lola from underneath her. "What can we do?"

"Finish the race first." Danger replied. Tech arrived seconds later and stayed in his car as he watched with sadness. As for Slam and Taz, they were doing the right thing by just continuing on with the race. Ace and Lexi went back to the car as Danger gently laid the unconcious Lola down in the back seat and then, went back to his car and drove off in a hurry. They were almost at the finish line. Tech sensed that himself and zoomed off as well. Ace and Lexi regained themselves before driving off as well.

Back with Tyreese, Beauman, Kavanarrii, Bugs, and Daffy…

Kavanarrii screamed with horror as she couldn't believe what just happened… Tyreese… got shot! Beauman smiled with satisfaction before he aimed at Kavanarrii. She grew angry as she growled and picked up the unconcious Tyreese by his neck and flew way above the brown rabbit.

"You better keep yo' motherfuckin' ass still, bitch!" He yelled before he started shooting at her. She disobeyed as she started dodging his shots. After the 11th shot, she finally got hit in one of her wings, making her scream in pain and drop Tyreese. She gasped as she saw him fall, but she sensed another shot coming and she continued to dodge his shots.

Down below…

Daffy stopped right at Tyreese's landing point. He held his arms up and caught his brother in his arms. He took a good look at the dragon and gasped hard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TYREEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs with sadness before he started crying in his little brother's chest. Bugs saw that the dragon was shot and he started growing into tears as well before he finally realized…

"KAVANARRII!" He yelled before he jumped out of his car and right when Beauman fired, it was in a slow-motion moment as Bugs grabbed the feathered dragon by her sides with both hands and the laserbeam pierced Bugs' left side, making his groan and cringe in pain. It was in normal speed again as he landed on the street hard, still keeping his grip on Kavanarrii. She opened her eyes and looked down at Bugs, who had his eyes fluttering to close as he groaned in pain.

"Ah! Kava…narrii, I… ugh!" He said before he finally became unconcious. She slowly turned Bugs onto his back and saw the wound on his left side as she went to the other side of him. Then, she looked up at where Daffy was and he was still crying about Tyreese.

"No…" She whispered. "…tell me he's not dead."

20 minutes later…

The race was over, claiming Ace and Lexi as the winners and Beauman as a cheater. They were now at the LYC National Hospital. Lola, Bugs, and Tyreese were in separate emergency rooms as everyone else waited anxiously for the results of all three, especially Kavanarrii and Daffy, who were crying together at the very far end of the waiting room. Lexi embraced Ace as she was crying for her best friend. Ace's sadness turned into anger as he thought over who's fault it was.

"That… bastard Beauman!" He muttered under his breath. "One of these days, I'm gonna laserblast him in the balls for acting like that!"

"Don't bring it out on yourself, Ace." Lexi pleaded as she looked up at him with love.

"Dahndehaksjdnensdahsde." Slam moaned as he sat next to Taz, who patted him on the shoulder, since both tasmanian devils were too big to hug each other.

"Taz feel bad about them, too." Taz agreed as he wiped a tear. The big brown tasmanian devil looked over at Daffy and Kavanarrii. They stopped their crying, but they were still sniffling and leaking tears. Kavanarrii looked up at Daffy.

"Will Tyreese be okay?" She asked. Daffy shook his head.

"I don't know, but I hope so." He replied as he hugged her even tighter. Minutes later, a nurse came downstairs to the waiting room. Daffy and Kavanarrii were the first ones to approach her.

"Is he okay?" Daffy asked. The nurse planted a small frown as she spoke.

"Well, knowing Bugs and Tyreese right now, they were both shot by lasers. The lasers didn't effect Bugs much, but I don't know about Tyreese. After seeing that he's your biological brother, I don't think there's a chance that he'll live." The nurse replied. Kavanarrii cried again as Daffy continued.

"So, what you're sayin' is my brother might die?"

"Yes."

"Oh… no. He… he-can't! He mustn't. He was the only other brother I had!"

"I'm sorry, Daffy. We'll try to give him as much treatment as we can. In the meantime, I think the best treatment we can do is the Dragon Fusion Chamber."

"What's that?" Ace asked, joining the conversation as well as the rest of the crew.

"The Dragon Fusion Chamber is a special healing chamber designed just for injured dragons that are related to any species of bird. Since they're special, they need the special care along with it… and, judging by the laser shot to Tyreese's chest, he might not live, even though the shot missed his heart by a centimeter. We're gonna put him in the Dragon Fusion Chamber and see what happens. We've never used it before and we're hoping for a successful operation on keeping Tyreese alive."

"What about Lola?" Lexi asked.

"Lola just had a very rare heart seizure called Terrifyalcitis. It only happens in rabbits. No symptoms are present in this seizure, except constant fainting and staggered breathing. She'll be alright as long as she has something to eat to calm her down."

"Phew!"

"We'll put Tyreese in the Dragon Fusion Chamber and see what'll happen." After that, the nurse left back upstairs to start on Tyreese.

Meanwhile, in room C15…

Bugs slowly opened his eyes and winced as he tried to move. He felt the stinging pain from the laser shot and saw that it was bandaged. He then looked over to his right and saw Lola right next to him. She was still unconcious, but there was a heartbeat. He freed a tear from his right eye as he looked at her.

"Fuck Beauman, doc." He said to himself. "It's all his fault, goddamn it!" He gently slammed his fist on the bed, disregarding the pain he received from it. When he heard footsteps, he turned his head to the left and saw Tyreese being brought in his own bed. He was unconcious as well as a heartbeat was being counted. He then looked at a strange looking chamber. He tried to find the energy to speak.

"Ex… cuse m…m… me?" He staggered in his weak voice. The nurse looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What… what's that… um… thing?"

"This is a Dragon Fusion Chamber. Tyreese needs to be placed in here, if his brother wants him to live."

"Damn. Is… it… ugh!... that bad to… Tyree… reese?"

"Well, since he's related to a family of ducks, yes. It is horrific for him. We're hoping this chamber will save him. If it doesn't, he'll die."

"Oh, no. Poor Daffy. I hope he's copin' with this." Bugs finally charged up his talking energy.

"He's trying." After that, more doctors and nurses entered the room to assist with Tyreese. Bugs decided to watch, since there was nothing else to do. One doctor helped Tyreese up out of his bed gently while a nurse opened the glass lid to the chamber and another nurse powered it up and got it ready to start. After that was done, the doctor placed Tyreese inside and closed the lid before he pressed the 'Start' button. The chamber slowly turned on until the floor underneath the orange dragon lit up to a bright green. Bugs was sweating bullets when he saw this and was hoping for the best for Tyreese.

Is Tyreese gonna live or is he gonna die? That was the big question before they could deal with Beauman later.

To be continued…


	10. Revenge is Delicious

Chapter 10: Revenge is Delicious

We last left off at Tyreese unconscious and close to dying laid down in a Dragon Fusion Chamber. Bugs watched with intense sweat from his forehead. Lola woke up minutes later and gasped silently as she saw the treatment Tyreese was getting.

"Tyreese got shot!" She screamed. Bugs nodded in response as he looked over at her.

"Yeah. Beauman's dumb-ass tried to shoot Kavanarrii, but Tyreese saved her by shooting his laser beam breath, but the laser beat him to it and boom! Tyreese was shot!" Bugs replied.

"I sure hope he lives."

Meanwhile, downstairs in the waiting room…

Daffy was about to have a nervous breakdown until…

"Daffy Dumas Duck?" Called a doctor. The strong black duck ran upstairs to Tyreese immediately and this surprised Bugs and Lola.

"Tyreese! Tyreese, speak to me!" He screamed as he held Kavanarrii in his arms. The machine was charging, but it seemed like it had no effect and this was scaring the duck. "Tyreese, I know you're gonna be okay. Will you be okay?"

Tyreese fluttered his weak eyes barely as he placed his hand over the glass right at his big brother's face. He smiled slightly as he roared out: "I love you… big brother." After that was said, he slowly leaned back and made his final exhale before he fell out dead.

"Tyreese?" Daffy pleaded, but it was too late. Tyreese was dead. Daffy panicked again as he screamed for a nurse. "IT'S NOT WORKIN'!"

"What!" A nurse exclaimed as she ran into the room. This got the two rabbits nearly panicking.

"Oh, my God." Lola whispered with shock. Bugs just remained silent as he continued to watch. The nurse walked up to the chamber and looked inside, then at the charging screen. She then sighed and shook her head.

"We were too late, Daffy. He's gone."

"NOOOOOO! TYREEEEEEESE! This can't be happenin', man!" Daffy screamed. "He was the only piece of family I've got! Godamn it!" As soon as the black duck slammed his saddened fists on the table, calmed down a little before he gently opened the chamber and held the dead dragon in his arms and hugged him tightly, crying as if it was the end of the world for him. Lola started leaking tears herself as she looked over at Bugs, who remained tearfully angry. He showed a determined look on his drenched face.

"FUCK, NO!" He screamed. "That Beauman's gonna pay for killin' my best friend's brother!" The gray rabbit stood up and walked out the room, dragging Daffy with him.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room…

The Loonatics and Kavanarrii were sitting in the room, having Ace and Lexi sitting on either side of the chest full of Beauman's secret stash. Minutes later, they all saw Bugs approaching them with Daffy, who was still holding the chamber with the dead Tyreese inside while he was crying. This made Kavanarrii gasp before she ran up to the chamber.

"Is Tyreese…… dead?" She asked, tearing up. Daffy released the chamber so she could have a look. As soon as he released it, the chamber opened on its own and Kavanarrii gently placed a hand on her boyfriend's face lovingly. It felt cold.

"Tyreese? Can you hear me? If you can, listen to me. You are the brother of a duck that cares so much about you and Beauman's attempt to kill you have failed. So, please… open you eyes and you shall see…" She covered the orange dragon's eyes before she finished. "…your future as to how you're gonna kill Beauman's dumb ass."

Everyone gathered around, even Lola, who just arrived. Kavanarrii kept her slender hands on Tyreese as he felt his eyes open. In his vision, he saw himself finding Beauman in a restaurant with his boys. Then, he saw himself run up to the brown rabbit and tackle him out of his chair, biting his neck hard in the process. Hearing Beauman's scream inside his head made him drool deliciously and this made everybody around him laugh, even Kavanarrii. After the bite, he used his claws to pierce his flash from his chest, arms, and even his face. After the 30 scratches, he roared with victory before he finished him off by stepping a few steps back and then, sliced open his chest, making blood spew everywhere. After that was over, Tyreese slowly woke up smiling and chuckling devilishly with drool emitting from his mouth immensely. This shocked everyone, especially Daffy and Kavanarrii, who surprisingly removed her hand from him.

"Tyreese! You okay, man?" Daffy asked as he kneeled down beside him, holding his head up firmly. Tyreese snarled and drooled ferociously as he started scratching at the air with fury. "What is it!"

"Tyreese eat Beauman's ass!" He screamed between snarls. Bugs chuckled loudly at that reply.

"Dat's the shit I'm talkin' about, Ty! WOOOO HOOOOO!" He screamed as he ran up to the dragon and Daffy. "He actually envisioned himself killin' Beauman, doc!"

"Damn, Tyreese. Are you serious? You wanna kill Beauman for bein' such a bastard?" Daffy asked as he happily and tearfully picked up his brother. Tyreese stopped snarling and hugged his brother in response.

"Me eat his balls!" He screamed with fury. Daffy hugged him tighter as he heard this and started crying immensely. Bugs and everybody else grew determined, especially Bugs.

"Bugs? You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', man?" Ace asked as he walked up to him with Lexi beside him. Bugs turned towards him and gave him a high-five.

"Hell, yeah, Ace!" He replied. "Beauman is goin' down like shit bein' flushed down a toliet… but first, let me see what's in the stash."

"Here. Let me." Lexi commnaded as she faced the chest and brain blasted it open, revealing every game's dream…

"Oh, my God! Tell me that's not a PS3, Gamecube, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance SP, Game Boy Micro, PS2, and the Nintendo Wii all in one chest!" Sylvester exclaimed as he saw the contents of the stash. Bugs was speechless as he slowly walked up to the stash.

"Holy shit! Beauman's an asshole, keepin' all these games a secret from me. What I'm wonderin' is how in the hell did he get the Wii and the PS3 already and it's not even out yet!" He asked.

"Who knows?" Lola asked, walking up to her boyfriend. "All we know is that he nearly tried to kill me, too."

"I don't know what the hell is up that bastard, but he's about to have some tough love he'll never forget! I've got the perfect revenge plan for him and Daffy, your lil' brother and his girl are part of it, doc!"

"Well,-what's-the-plan,-pal?" Rev asked. Bugs gathered everybody in a huddle, having Tyreese and Kavanarrii at Daffy's feet.

"Okay, ya'll. I know Beauman's on his way to jail. He's avoidin' it, so here's a great plan to get him in…"

Later, in the dark streets of Looney York City…

Beauman was walking around with his brown trench coat, hiding his face. He found his old hideout and decided to hide there. When he walked inside the bar, he saw that it was completely renovated. He was bedazzled, but still hid himself behind the bar and into the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Lexi sitting on a chair in a sexy pose, seducing the brown rabbit.

"Hey, Beauman." She greeted sexually. "I've heard you nearly killed Tyreese."

"Yeah." Beauman agreed. "He was a bitch tryin' to steal my stash. You hate him, don't you?"

"He's okay, but enough about him…" She stood up and walked up to the rabbit, stroking his face. "…it's time to show you how I feel about this."

Bugs and the others were watching from a secret door. Tyreese was drooling so much with hunger that Ace used his blue bandana to wipe his mouth and the floor.

"Damn. Tyreese is rarin' to go wit di shit, man." Daffy complied as he looked at his little brother. "Who's cue is it?"

"Ace's." Bugs replied as he turned towards his yellow twin counterpart. "Now, Ace, when Lexi is about 2 inches from Beauman's face, you bust in there in your actor best. You and Tyreese are gonna pretend that you're fightin'. Then, Daffy comes in to try and stop him. And then, that's where everybody else busts in at their own time and instead of tryin' to stop Tyreese, you all hit Beauman's ass like hell. Kavanarrii…" He paused as he looked down at the feathered dragon. "…I have a special assignment for you, baby. Listen and listen good…"

10 minutes later…

"You really… wanna…" Beauman started, but was interrupted by Lexi.

"Shhhhhhh!" She placed a finger over his lips. "Just be…very…" She was 2 inches away from his face until…

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Ace screamed in his deep tone as he busted out with Tyreese tackling him as they were acting out an action scene. Lexi looked down at them and gasped in her actress best. Beauman was, so far, falling for it as he watched. "TYREESE IS GONNA EAT ME! HIS GODDAMN INSTINCTS! THERE'S NO STOPPIN' 'EM!"

"Don't worry, Ace!" Daffy yelled as he jumped out next. "I'll save you!"

Daffy ran up to Ace and Tyreese as they both got up, having Ace pretending to strangle Tyreese by his neck. The yellow rabbit was moving all over the place until Daffy finally approached them and tried to punch Tyreese, only ending up missing by an inch and punching Beauman in the face instead, knocking him to the ground. Lexi moved out of the way and tried to help as well by brain blasting Tyreese, but again, missed by a landslide and made a direct hit to Beauman's chest, knocking him back towards the ground again. He was puzzled by this, but disregarded it for now. As soon as he stood up again, Rev busted out, then Tech, then Sylvester, then Slam, then Danger, and finally, out of nowhere, muscular, 17-year-old Sylvester Jr. with a gun. There were beatdowns everywhere, punching, kicking, and shooting Beauman in every way they could. He was stunned and pissed, now that he knew what was going on. He had enough and pulled out a gun of his own and aimed at Tyreese, suspecting that all this was his idea and it was really Bugs', who was still hiding with Kavanarrii in a vent above the scene.

Speaking of being in the vent…

Kavanarrii was watching with curiosity while Bugs was setting up her weaponry, which consisted of a laserblaster, plasma cannon, and rocket launcher all in one special metal backpack, which wasn't too heavy for little Kavanarrii. After he was done with the final touches, he tapped the beautiful white feathered dragon on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"A'ight, Kavanarrii. It's almost time for yours and my big finish." Bugs started as she faced him. "I've got my big laser cannon strapped on my back and you… you got this shit right here." He placed the metal backpack on her back as he continued. She squealed with delight as he did so. "Tech wanted me to make some final preparations for dis thing, doc. It's called the LaserPlasmaRocketpack XC9000, guaranteed to work with any small creature in proper order. The device on your wrist lets you choose which weapon you want. Chose wisely, a'ight?"

"Okay, Bugs. I'll do this… for my boyfriend." Kavanarrii replied as she cocked the weapons to maximum charge, ready to go. "Let's do this bullshit!"

"Damn. Okay, on the count of three. Ready? One… two………… THREE!" On three, both of them jumped down right after Sylvester Jr. shot his gun and barely missed Tyreese, hitting Beauman straight on his arm. He growled as he dropped his gun and ran up to the group before…

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BABY!" Kavanarrii screamed. "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"I'd love to see you try." Beauman protested before he picked her up by under her arms. She smirked seductively before she used her tail to press the laserblaster button on her wrist and a laser gun came out of the backpack and aimed right at Beauman's face. He saw this and gulped in the back of his throat. "Oh……… fuck."

"Bye-bye." Those were her last words before she fired and Bugs fired his blaster at the same exact time and Beauman was blasted out of the kitchen and into the bar, where the police arrive seconds later.

"Alright, what's going on here!" One police officer screamed. Bugs, his friends, the Loonatixx, and the two dragons exited the door from behind the bar, having the drooling Tyreese snarling with hunger next to Kavanarrii.

"Beauman was tryin' to skip jail like a dumb bastard!" Bugs exclaimed. "He knows good and well as hell that he should be goin'!"

"And you would be right…… and besides, he should be arrested anyway. Not just because of his cheating ways in that marvelous race, but also his theivery."

"What?"

"Yeah. That secret stash he awarded to Ace and Lexi… is actually stolen game systems from Nintendo and Sony's factories. We caught him in the surveillance tapes and then, we couldn't find him ever since. Now, thanks to you and your friends, we've finally got him."

"Aw, damn you, Beauman! How could you!"

"It's at least for the good, right?" Beauman asked as he was cuffed up. They didn't notice that Tyreese was right at Beauman's feet, growling and drooling immensely as they continued talking.

"Hell, no! Stealin' my favorite systems! Hell, I should've killed your ass myself when I had the chance, goddamn it!"

"Man, shut the fuck up! All that talkin' ain't gonna help you wit jack, bitch!"

"You better give those systems back!"

"Make me!" Tyreese heard this command and growled with evil in his eyes before he leapt up at Beauman's crotch and bit it really hard, making a sickening crunching sound. "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ooooh." Sylvester Jr., Rev, and Danger jeered with pain. Bugs, Daffy, and Lola looked wide eyed as well as everybody else, including Kavanarrii.

"Shit, man. That's gotta hurt." Daffy moaned with pain. After the 10 minute deadly bite, Tyreese finally tore off a piece of fabric from his pants. When they saw blood spewing from where he tore it from, they were puzzled… until Bugs figured it out as he gasped.

"Oh, fuck, doc!" He screamed. "Tyreese just… just…"

"Just what!" Danger asked. As soon as they saw Beauman collaspe dead, Bugs cringed as he replied by saying:

"……ate Beauman's dick!"

"WHAT!" Everybody, except the police, screamed.

"Holy shit!" Sylvester screamed. Daffy was speechless as he picked up his brother and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Tyreese, you do realize that you ate that, right?" He asked. Tyreese nodded as he swallowed the member whole with satisfaction.

"Tyreese feel better!" The little dragon replied with fury. Daffy looked at the camera with amazement.

"Folks, for the first time in my life, I finally saw somebody avenge themselves."

Later, at the LYC Airport…

"Well, it was nice being here while it lasted." Danger said as he gathered his things at the front of the terminal. "We better head back to AcmetropoVegas and get back our money we lost before we got here."

"And-hopefully,-Slam-won't-go-overboard-this-time!" Rev exclaimed as he dashed into the terminal with his stuff. Tech chuckled as he watched Danger proceed in with Slam beside him.

"We were just coming here for the big underground racing championship." He said to Bugs as he shook his hand. "It was really cool being here."

"I'll bet it was." Bugs agreed. "Even though Ace and Lexi won that race, Beauman still got what he deserved."

"And Tyreese, great work. You really showed that bitch!"

"Aw, shucks!" Tyreese blushed. "Beauman was tasty."

"Hey! Speakin' of Ace and Lexi, where are they?" Daffy asked. "They're gonna miss the flight."

Meanwhile, in a janitor's closet…

"Oh, Ace!" Lexi moaned as she felt smooth kissing on her neck from Ace. "Give me more, baby!"

"Anything fo' you, sexy." Ace said smoothly as he deepened the kiss. Lexi moaned even louder as she lifted her head up with passion. Ace chuckled as he stopped the kissing and turned her around. She noticed that Ace was naked as she looked down. She smiled with sexual pleasure as she looked back up at him.

"Ooooh! I didn't know you were showin' your best. How about I show you mine?" She stripped herself naked as well and he purred as he looked at her up and down.

"Oh, damn! I'm lovin' this shit!" He grabbed her around her waist and when he brought her close to his body, she gasped with passion as she felt his member go inside her with ease. She then started shaking vigorously at the feeling as she clung onto Ace tightly. As she was shaking, she was screaming at the top of her lungs with extreme lust, making Ace chuckle at her passionate screams of love. "Yeah, baby. Scream like you mean it." After that was said, he slowly started going in and out of her. This got her gasping louder than her moaning. She clung on to his strong shoulders even tighter and he cringed in pain as he resisted for as long as he could. At this point, he was starting to sweat. Same for Lexi. They both started screaming… for different reasons. In Ace's case, he was screaming because of Lexi's death-defying grip of passion on his shoulders. In Lexi's case, she finally reached her orgasm. A few minutes later, a knock was at the door and the two bunnies stopped their screaming really quick. It was all silent now.

"Ace, Lexi, ya'll in there, docs?" Bugs called from the other side of the door. "Your other Loonatixx are already on the plane. Ya'll better get your asses goin' if ya'll wanna go back!"

"Hell, no!" Ace called back. "Lex and I are stayin' in your city. They say rabbits are a sign of luck, but… heh, heh!... not on our turf, man!"

"Well, damn. Okay, then. Tech, Rev, Slam, and Danger will be leavin' witout ya'll."

Later, back in the terminal…

"I tried, but they said they wanna stay here with us." Bugs pleaded as he arrived back with his friends. Daffy shook his head with disappointment.

"Any reasons as to why?" He asked.

"They say rabbits are a sign of good luck, but in their city, they're not. They always lose."

"Point taken."

"Where are they?" Tyreese asked, standing next to Kavanarrii.

"In a janitor's closet, fuckin' like hell." Bugs replied. Lola giggled.

"I guess Lexi's love for Ace is as strong as mine for you, Bugs." She joked. Bugs blushed.

"C'mon now, Lola. Stop."

"Well, it's true."

Back at Sylvester's house…

Everybody was watching a movie on LBO. Daffy, Sylvester, Taz, Wile E., and Sylvester Jr. were standing behind the couch, where Bugs and Lola were sitting together on one half while Ace and Lexi were sitting together on the other half. Tyreese and Kavanarrii were having their own little view on the floor with their own big bowl of popcorn that they shared. Daffy smiled at this whole scene.

"Three loving couples, three reasons for their presence." He said to himself. Taz heard him and grew puzzled.

"Huh?" He asked. Daffy shushed him.

"It's a quote, Taz. Damn!"

"Ohhhhhh!"

The End!


End file.
